


Старшая школа Маунтин-Спрингс

by Carlie_Hessenthaler



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 90's Music, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben and Rey are both 18, Bi Poe Dameron, Bullying, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Insecurities, Mutual Pining, Past Underage Sex, Rey fights back, Rey has parents, Rey won't have it, Secret Admirer, Slow Burn, SoftBoi!BenSolo, Teasing!Ben, Teen Angst, This is the 90's welcome, Troublemaker Ben Solo, brief mentions of, might qualify as a slow burn, single bed, texting-a-stranger trope but it's the nineties, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 38,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlie_Hessenthaler/pseuds/Carlie_Hessenthaler
Summary: Прошло всего две недели в выпускном классе, а Бен Соло уже возненавидел Рей Джонс.Через пару дней Рей Джонс возненавидела Бена Соло в ответ.





	1. Это всего лишь слова

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mountain Springs High School](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146869) by [animal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/animal/pseuds/animal). 
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Перевод на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8506508

_1994_

Хан Соло ничем не проявлял своего раздражения, пока они шли по главному коридору Старшей школы Маунтин-Спрингс. Но то, как он распахнул дверь на своём пути, толкнув ту со всей силы, выставило его внутренние эмоции напоказ.

Бен вздрогнул.

Он немного замедлил шаг, отстав на пару метров, прежде чем широкими шагами наверстать упущенное.

Услышав, как Хан что-то бормочет себе под нос, Бен попытался разобрать что именно, но смог, только когда подошёл достаточно близко.

— _Твою же мать, какой позор_. Его характер невозможно переломить, он вообще без тормозов.

Бен не знал, чего ещё от него ожидал. Отец вряд ли после произошедшего проявил бы ещё какие-то эмоции, кроме разочарования. Так что он не понимал, почему вдруг стало настолько обидно услышать слова, которые слышал уже сотню раз.

Бен с силой сжал зубы, опустил голову и поплёлся следом, подтягивая свисающий с одного плеча рюкзак. Он даже не обратил внимания на упавшие на глаза волосы, пытаясь отвлечься и сосредоточиться хоть на чём-то, например на трещинах в земле.

Когда Хан подошёл к своей машине, которую припарковал прямо перед школьным газоном, то внезапно развернулся и закричал сыну:

— _Не смей садиться в тачку!_

Бен застыл на месте, плотно поджав губы, морально готовясь к дальнейшей тираде.

— _Мне стыдно за тебя_, — прорычал Хан. — Может быть, когда ты перестанешь вести себя как _чёртов идиот_, я потерплю твою компанию чуть дольше!

— Хан…

— И теперь у тебя будет время подумать о своей последней выходке!

С этими словами он сел на водительское сиденье, и со всей силы, которую только мог вложить, громко хлопнул дверцей. Заведя машину, он тут же вжал педаль газа в пол, показывая этим, что хочет как можно быстрее уехать от сына подальше. Двигатель взревел комично громко, но на лице Бена не появилось и намёка на улыбку. Он стиснул зубы, изо всех сил пытаясь выровнять дыхание и проглотить жжение, которое чувствовал внутри.

***  
Пару часов назад он, Эван и Лопес находились в мужском туалете.

Лопес достал из кармана чёрный маркер и начал рисовать на стене, прямо перед входом, огромный член.

Эван смеялся так сильно, что не мог потом отдышаться целых пять минут. Член Лопес нарисовал жилистый, волосатый, с маленькими яйцами и бурной эрекцией. Он очень старался, усердно вырисовывая как можно больше подробных деталей, прежде чем с максимально гордым видом развернуться к ним:

— Надеюсь, вы оба оцените моё произведение искусства.

Бен молча протянул руку к маркеру, и Лопес отдал его, ухмыляясь в ожидании.

Соло опёрся одной рукой о стену и начал писать слова, бормоча:

— Несомненно, мы можем сделать это ещё лучше…

Эван начал хихикать ещё до того, как Бен дописал изюминку их шедевра (если её можно так назвать, что, впрочем, вряд ли), а когда появилось последнее слово — он уже ржал как конь в голос.

Лопес же, с другой стороны, довольствовался тем, что просто наблюдал за творчеством, довольно усмехаясь. А затем, пока Бен аккуратно добавлял несколько капель, вытекающих из кончика члена, повторил написанное вслух:

— _«Это то, что нужно Эйди и Лесли — член со вкусом мороженого»_, — прочитал Лопес, прежде чем остановиться, оценивающе качая головой. И вставил свою критику:

— Должен сказать, Соло, это немного затянуто.

Эйди и Лесли — две неразлучные старшеклассницы, которые, по слухам, уже много лет были лесби-парочкой.

В действительности, Бен не видел в этом проблемы. Один из его старых друзей (не то, чтобы у него было их много), Дэмерон — бисексуал. Он был в курсе этого, потому что они с восьми лет играли в видеоигры в его подвале.

И по правде говоря, Бен не знал этих девушек. Совсем. Он лишь слышал, что о них говорили. И только пытался придумать, что можно было написать на белой стене.

_В любом случае, это всего лишь слова._

_В конце концов, это всё не важно._

То, что заставило Соло растерянно заморгать, пока он добавлял то тут, то там ещё несколько деталей ко всему этому — это не внезапный хлопок двери или крик. Это — неожиданная тишина, наступившая позади него, когда смех Эвана резко оборвался.

Бен замер и рука с маркером неподвижно застыла в сантиметре от стены.

Он очень медленно обернулся.

Выражение лица Лопеса олицетворяло чистое мучение. Рядом с ним, опустив глаза, нервно сглотнул Эван.

Всё ещё держа руку на распахнутой настежь двери, позади неподвижно стояла Холдо, молча глядя на него с совершенно побелевшим лицом.

Привыкшая к его выходкам, но всё же безумно уставшая от них.

Она перевела взгляд на то, что Бен только что написал.

Холдо — их директор.

И также, между прочим, известная в их школе лесбиянка.

Её подбородок слегка задрожал, но, кроме этого, ничего видимого с ней больше не произошло.

В своём возрасте Бен вымахал намного выше её, был сильным вследствие беговых тренировок — но всё же ещё подростком, хоть стройным и мускулистым. Так что, даже широкий размах плеч не помог скрыть, как он напугался — или, точнее, как чертовски смутился. В большей степени из-за того, что его так легко и глупо поймали, а не из-за того, что написал. Но, в конце концов, он смиренно опустил голову.

Прошёл страх, прошёл стыд.

Без разницы. С таким же успехом могло случиться всё, что угодно. Ему плевать.

И он не пытался разделить вину. Он знал, как близко Лопес подошёл к исключению в прошлом году, и видя, как смуглое лицо друга резко стало на пару оттенков светлее, не собирался стучать и тащить его за собой.

Одного из них более, чем достаточно.

Просто хотелось показать Холдо свой истинный талант. Он мог нарисовать член намного лучше, чем Лопес.

— Сейчас два пятнадцать, — начала директриса обманчиво спокойным и ровным голосом, — а вы не в классе. Коридоры пусты — и я слышала, _всю дорогу от приёмной_, как вы смеялись.

Она сделала паузу, прежде чем пробормотать, глядя на Бена:

— Если я так хорошо тебя не знала, то подумала бы, что ты специально хотел попасться.

Снова пауза, но на этот раз, казалось, она ждала, что же он ответит. Бен молчал, позволяя событиям идти своим ходом, пока Холдо, наконец, не начала снова говорить:

— Ты знаешь дорогу в мой кабинет, Соло.

***  
Конечно, это_ должно_ было произойти в один из немногих дней в году, когда отец находился дома.

И вот, это закончилось тем, что Хан накричал на него прямо на виду у прохожих — специально, чтобы все видели.

Бена полностью поглотили эти мысли, и он был ошеломлён яростью, разлившейся в груди вместо боли, которую чувствовал только две минуты назад. Поэтому всё это время — замерев там, на тротуаре, где только что была припаркована машина отца — _не замечал её_.

Девушка стояла в нескольких метрах левее, чуть позади, рядом с большим деревом. Должно быть из-за этого Бен и не заметил её, когда шёл по дорожке, ведущей к главному входу. Иначе не пропустил бы в любом случае, даже будучи загруженным криками отца.

Ещё не стемнело — не в такое время в середине сентября, — но было уже достаточно поздно, чтобы большинство учеников покинули территорию школы. По какой-то причине, возможно из-за шума ветра в листьях, но он вдруг обернулся… и наконец увидел её.

Бен смог рассмотреть девушку достаточно подробно с такого расстояния: похоже, она тоже была старшеклассницей, но возможно и младше; каштановые волосы собранные в конский хвост, обычная футболка с обычными шортами, белые теннисные туфли, и несколько неуверенное поведение.

Когда их взгляды встретились, его глаза потемнели одновременно и от стыда и от гнева. Девушка попыталась было отвернуться, но уже поздно: Бен успел заметить направленную на него жалость. Но помимо этого — смущение. Смущение от того, что она стала свидетелем этой отвратительной сцены.

_Бен мгновенно возненавидел её._

Вместо того, чтобы сказать хоть слово, он, стиснув зубы, прошёл мимо, не желая терпеть её присутствия больше ни секунды — и направился домой.

Они не видели друг друга ещё четыре дня.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agnes Obel — «Подливая масло в огонь»:
> 
> Ты хочешь быть со мной лишь в своих мыслях или хочешь, чтобы я продолжала быть рядом?  
Я могу быть твоей точно так же, как я могу сказать:  
"Исчезни, уходи далеко-далеко".
> 
> Розы на параде, они следуют за тобой повсюду,  
Следуют на твой берег - точно так же, как я могу сказать:  
"Исчезни, уходи далеко-далеко"...


	2. Жизнь действительно несправедлива

Руки Эвана были заняты подносом, поэтому он провоцировал Бена посмотреть в другую сторону движением подбородка и лёгкой ухмылкой:

— Бедная девчонка.

Они стояли у прилавка, забирая маленькие коробочки с шоколадным молоком. Бен оглянулся и заметил на другой стороне кафетерия девушку в жёлтом жилете.

В школе был полдень — самый напряжённый час, и пятница — самый напряжённый день.

А она дежурила в столовой.

Действительно, бедная девчонка.

Дежурные ученики должны были носить неоновый жёлтый жилет, как рабочие на дороге, чтобы уведомить всех о том, что исключительно они отвечали в обеденные полтора часа за уборку столовой.

Из них получались отличные уборщики. В их обязанности входило подбирать каждую найденную на полу и столах пластиковую бутылку, банку, обёртку, собирать оставленные подносы; а затем бросать всё в мусорные вёдра — так, как это должен был сделать в первую очередь человек, не удосужившийся убрать за собой. Если кто-нибудь из учеников что-то проливал или ронял — например, Sunny D*, картофельное пюре, пиццу — дежурный по столовой должен был очень шустро убрать всё с помощью швабры и ведра.

Бена назначали на работу в столовой несколько раз. Это являлось явным доказательством того, что он неоднократно переходил границы дозволенного при учителях. Ученики не дежурили в столовой из-за ерунды.

Наверное поэтому ученик в жёлтом неоновом жилете был редким зрелищем. Учителя не прибегали к такому наказанию по мелочам. В этом скрывался унизительный аспект, который провинившийся просто не мог получить при обычном домашнем аресте.

Большинство учеников лишь изредка в полной мере отрывались на дежурных по столовой, потому что боялись того дня, когда сами окажутся на их месте. По крайней мере, никто целенаправленно не оставлял грязным стол, чтобы не добавлять нагрузку своему сверстнику.

Бену, впрочем, на это уже было наплевать, потому что он привык к подобным дежурствам. Вероятнее всего ему влепят это наказание ещё несколько раз до окончания учебного года. Его хилые одноклассники, конечно же, не решатся делать ему пакостей на людях. Все очень осторожничали, когда он носил жёлтый жилет.

Бен хмыкнул, переведя взгляд на свой поднос.

— Постарайся не усложнять ей жизнь, — предупредил он Эвана, имея в виду девушку.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

— Ты ешь, как свинья.

Эван — белокурый, розовощёкий фигурист, смеющийся над всем подряд. Он не подлый — обычный парень с обычными потребностями — просто редко думал о последствиях. И одинаково смеялся как над другими людьми, так и над самим собой, но в школе старался изо всех сил ограничивать свою идиотскую натуру и проявлять только за её пределами. Впрочем, по словам его же учителей, это у него «едва получалось».

Лопес поставил тарелку с макаронами на свой поднос и взгромоздил его на стойку, присоединяясь к ним. Он начал искать место, куда бы им присесть, пробегая глазами по толпе.

Лопес — темнокожий парень, увлекающийся хип-хопом, хардкорный поклонник Алии и Тупака, чей внутренний задрот показывался только когда он был уверен, что никто не видит этого. Он помешался на всём, что связано с Человеком-пауком, собирая комиксы и всякую подобную фанатскую хренотень.

Они трое не были худшими детьми, сказали бы их родители, но… и лучшими тоже.

В частности, Соло и Лопес разделяли разочарование в нудной школьной жизни. Так же как, впрочем, и жизнью вне школы. Они не обсуждали подобное, но Бен чувствовал это, когда они смеялись. Их смех не был таким искренним, как у Эвана.

Они забыли о бедной девчонке пока ели. И вообще бы не вспомнили о ней, если бы она не подошла достаточно близко, чтобы Бен смог её узнать.

Это произошло, когда она начала убирать что-то за несколько столиков от них. Несмотря на то, что её голова была опущена, Бен безошибочно понял, что это она — неудачная свидетельница вспышки его отца.

Первое, что пришло ему в голову: жизнь действительно несправедлива.

Учитывая то, что он сделал несколько дней назад, трудно было представить, что девчонка сделала что-то похуже. Но именно она оказалась дежурной по столовой, в то время как всё, что он получил в добавок к домашнему аресту — это, естественно, перекраска стены. (ответственность за расходы легла на плечи родителей, отчего Хан оказался «в восторге»). Не говоря уже о том, что учителя обычно намного милосерднее в начале учебного года. Кто-то, видимо, сделал из неё пример для других.

Он не знал, кто она такая. Как странно.

Старшая школа Маунтин-Спрингс была большой, учитывая размер города и количество проживающих в нём людей. Она насчитывала около тысячи учеников, многие из которых знали друг друга с детского сада. Про других же можно было сказать, что они более-менее знакомы через чьего-то брата или сестру, церковь или футбол.

Поэтому всегда так удивительно увидеть новое лицо. Ведь Бен был точно уверен, что никогда не видел эту девчонку раньше.

И он, возможно, и не вспомнил о своей ненависти к ней, если бы она тоже не заметила его. Когда она подняла голову, её пустой взгляд ничего не выражал, пока вдруг не остановился на нём.

Девушка сглотнула, быстро заморгала и отвела глаза, в которых Бен успел заметить те же самые эмоции, что и в тот вечер, когда оглянулся на неё после отъезда отца.

_Смущение. Жалость._

Это мгновенно вызвало новый приступ ярости.

Как и большинство остальных вещей, он спрятал эту эмоцию внутри себя, ожидая, пока девушка неизбежно подойдёт поближе, и оглядел свой поднос.

Он уже всё съел, вот же срань. Но его коробка с шоколадным молоком всё ещё была цела. Так что, пришлось делать это с тем, что осталось.

Бен аккуратно открыл коробку и медленно вылил всё содержимое на тарелку. Когда та стала почти пустой, дабы убедиться, что внутри не осталось ни капли, он смял её в руке. Молоко вытекло из тарелки, растёкшись по всему подносу.

У Эвана упала челюсть, он широко выпучил глаза, а затем залился смехом:

— Какого хрена, Соло?!

Лопес только ухмыльнулся.

Гнев и унижение, которые Бен почувствовал вспомнив о словах отца, заставили его внешне выглядеть сосредоточенным и решительным и сделать движения рук терпеливыми и точными. Когда он поднял глаза, то увидел, что девчонка стоит, наблюдая за ним с приоткрытым от шока ртом.

Бен использовал это как предлог, чтобы заговорить:

— Я такой неуклюжий, — начал он ровным голосом, не моргнув и глазом, едва перекрывая гул в столовой. Но она услышала, потому что вздрогнула от этих слов. — Не могла бы ты отнести это в мусорное ведро?

Его едва не прервал взрыв веселья Эванса.

Но всё же она расслышала его. Хорошо расслышала. Лицо девушки больше не выражало жалости — вовсе нет.

Но шевелиться она даже не собиралась, просто стояла и пялилась на него, стиснув зубы и сжимая в кулаке швабру.

Бен неторопливо встал. И сосредоточив всё свое внимание на руках медленно поднял поднос. При малейшем движении лужица молока опасно колыхалась влево-вправо. Его взгляд вернулся к девушке:

— Боюсь, если я сделаю это сам, то выйдет только хуже.

Для демонстрации своих слов он немного наклонил поднос, вылив часть содержимого на пол, делая неявную угрозу более явной.

Обычно в столовой находился по крайней мере один учитель, наблюдавший за учениками в течение обеда. Обычно. Ему просто повезло, что сегодня рядом никого не оказалось. Может где-то существовал мир, где семнадцатилетним ученикам и вовсе не нужен был учитель, чтобы убедиться в их порядочном поведении.

Не то, чтобы бдительности одного человека хватило предотвратить подобное, но мало ли. Кто-то, возможно, нашёл бы эту сцену странной и вмешался.

Вместо этого Бен терпеливо наблюдал, как её глаза становились всё темнее и темнее.

И девчонка удивила его. Действительно удивила.

Нескольких шагов ей оказалось достаточно, чтобы сократить расстояние между ними. Ни на миг, за те три секунды, что ей потребовались, чтобы добраться до него, Бен не верил, что она смирится и подчинится, учитывая выражение её лица. Тем не менее, он совсем не ожидал, что она с силой ударит по подносу снизу, выбивая тот из его рук, отправляя значительную часть содержимого на его рубашку, лицо и немного на джинсы. Пластиковая тарелка и поднос с грохотом упали на пол.

_Отважная стерва._

Эван прыснул. Столовая не замолкла, как в кино. Но парни и девушки, сидящие за соседними столиками, не сводили с них глаз.

У него вышло не выказать ни малейшего удивления, ни другой схожей реакции. Он едва вздохнул, словно выходка вызвала у него скуку. Это оказалось не трудной задачей, потому что его действительно мало что трогало в этой жизни. Если вообще хоть что-то трогало.

Привязанности заставляли его чувствовать себя неловко.

Жалость и благие намерения вызывали отвращение.

Агрессию он мог воспринимать каждый день.

Она всё ещё стиснув зубы таращилась на него. Но, если ему не показалось, задержала дыхание.

Готовилась к тому, что будет дальше?..

Бен смотрел на неё сверху вниз, а девчонка показывала всем своим видом, что не отступит. Он и пальцем бы её не тронул, но она не могла этого знать.

Другие точно посоветовали бы ей держать себя в руках рядом с ним. Удивительно, но никто и не помнил о том, что он никогда не дрался. Угрозы всегда оказывалось достаточно, чтобы люди не переходили границ с ним. Но это не означало, что он запугивал кого-либо специально. Это просто одна из вещей, которая исходила от него.

Люди не любили находиться рядом с ним. Ни чужие, ни знакомые. Ни его родители. Это стало ясно, когда он был ещё ребёнком, а с годами становилось только очевиднее. Особенно сейчас, учитывая его размеры, да и поведение в целом.

С другой стороны то, что Бен увидел в её глазах, возможно и не было страхом.

Он демонстративно слизнул молоко с губ, причмокивая, будто хотел оценить вкус. И неопределённым жестом указал на лужицу на полу:

— Угадай, кому придётся убирать этот беспорядок?

Девушка едва заметно задрожала. В глазах выступили слёзы. Она часто заморгала, глядя на разлившееся по полу молоко.

_Разгневанная? Оскорблённая?_ Не имело значения. Она, конечно же, не чувствовала теперь жалости к нему.

Бен потянулся к подолу своей мокрой рубашки, скрутил и демонстративно выжал, добавляя несколько капель к остаткам молока у своих ног.

Лопес сухо прокомментировал:

— Ты всегда вытворяешь такие интересные вещи, Соло… Умеешь впечатлить.

Как только Бен переступил свой беспорядок и прошёл мимо девушки, Эван и Лопес встали, чтобы последовать за ним.

Они ушли, а она так и продолжила смотреть повлажневшими глазами на молоко, в то время как другие вокруг смотрели на неё.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sunny D(Санни Ди) — популярный в 90-ые американский лимонад.


	3. Светлая грусть

Бен не отвечал, не пытался, не пытался привлечь к себе внимание. Он заслуживает этого. Он просто садился на несколько часов.

Раньше, когда он был помладше, учитель контролировал его, заставляли участвовать, пытались растормошить. Сейчас подобного не происходило. Они просто позволяли ему сидеть в конце кабинета.

В итоге, из-за своей дурацкой привычки уходить в себя, Бен и не заметил, что последние несколько недель он и девушка, дежурившая в столовой, посещают _одни и те же уроки английского языка_ .

Однажды Бен увидел, что это было не по ее воле. Просто пришла слишком поздно, чтобы выбрать другое место. И он осторожно начал рассматривать ее.

Прямые, едва доходившие до плеч волосы, с пробором посередине. Это футболка, в которой она обрезала руку, превратившись в майку. На ногах - белые теннисные туфли.

Бен действительно не знал, что у них общий урок. Видимо но _она_ знала, потому что демонстративно не смотрела в его сторону, и даже поморщила нос от отвращения, проходя мимо. Сделано это так _быстро_ , как будто и не хотел дышать тем же.

Бен начал замечать ее присутствие рядом.

Как оказалось, пересекались они довольно часто. Возможно, из-за того, что старшая школа Маунтин-Спрингс не была так уж уж велика, какой казалась вначале; Бэн начал чаще замечать ее среди других. Выделять среди других. Он наблюдал за ней в спортзале, ловил взгляд на школьных дворе или проходил мимо на уроке английского. Я пытаюсь избежать его.

Если бы у нее была возможность, она ушла, а если нет - решительно отворачивалась. И уж точно не желал говорить ему ни единого слова.

Прекрасно. Не она первая, не она последняя.

Первые несколько раз, когда Бен только начал замечать ее поведение, он тихо и искренне смеялся над этим. Это была обычная реакция на сюрреалистический аспект ситуации. Поздравляю со своим смехом, пытаясь сосредоточиться лишь на том, чтобы не обращать на нее внимания.

Она должна была пойти на соседний ряд, справа от него. Она снова чуть не опоздала. Это такая привычка.

Обычно он пытался игнорировать ее, но в какой-то момент он не выдержал. Она склонялась над своим ежедневником. На обложку она приклеила фотографию из журнала.

Чтобы узнать персонажей. Секунда или две, чтобы впасть в полный шок.

_Раф и Шустрик._

С этой точки зрения, фотография попросту затянет его. Это далось тяжело. Он совсем забыл об этом мультфильме. Как такое вообще возможно? Будучи ребенком, он смотрел «Чумных псов» снова и снова, пока его глаза едва начинали кровоточить.

Бен пытался вспомнить, о чём именно была эта история. Все, что было в детстве, полностью вылетело из головы.

Все, что удалось вспомнить - это все, что было в голове: собаки в форме острова перед титрами и лисой. Он старался изо всех сил, но это все, что у него есть, вместе с удручающими чувствами.

Бен скосил взгляд на девчонку. Она смотрела прямо на себя, внимательно слушала учителя.

Он надеялся, что сможет посмотреть видео. Прошлые годы, но единственная фотография смогла расплавлять его мозг в беспорядке ностальгии и светлой грусти. Он сделает это с ним.

Он взорвался из дома всё больше и больше.

И это не было преувеличением. Невзирая ни на что, матери всегда было мало места. Ей душил собственный дом, она задыхалась в нём. Чтобы исправить это - выбрасывать вещи. Якобы убираться.

Он добился апогея в тот день, когда она требует от него, чтобы выиграть медали, выиграть в баскетбольной команде.

Медали не должны приносить пользу. Они были только для того, чтобы висеть на стене.

Лея вроде поняла посыл, позволили сохранить их. Все было в восьми лет.

У него было определенное чувство.

_«Чумные псы»._

В этот момент ему действительно захотелось поговорить с девчонкой. Не то, чтобы было, что сказать.

Но… она смотрела _«Лис и пёс»_ ?

_«Дамбо»?_

_«Последний единорог»?_

Он должен был спросить ее, почему она прикоснулась к этой фотографии. Возможно, она поделилась бы с ним копией мультфильма. В этой же реальности Бену от досаду пришлось просто прогнать внутреннюю сторону щеки.

***

Они все еще пытались ухватиться за малейшие воспоминания, связанные с проклятым мультфильмом.

\- Лопес?

\- Ммм?

\- Ты видел мультик «Чумные псы»?

\- Хм, что-то знакомое крутится в голове, но вроде нет.

Это правильное название? Такое же?

\- Ты помнишь… ли́са? Собаки были убиты, и я понял, что у меня есть что-то вроде кроликов, и… Ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду, или…?

Лопес фыркнул от смеха:

\- О, нет. Не думаю, что я когда-либо видел подобное. - Молчание. - Почему ты спрашиваешь?

Соло провёл руку по лицу, чтобы прийти в себя. Или скорее, чтобы скрыть эмоции, написанные на нём.

\- Просто так.

Лопес не стал настаивать.

\- Потом в скейтпарк?

\- Нет, мне потом нужно идти на тренировку.

\- С Дэмероном?

Бен кивнул.

Лопес и Дэмерон не могли обменяться ни единым словом, но по какой-то причине Бен подозревал, что это ревность. У него было не так много друзей, и он, вероятно, чувствовал свою силу со стороны Дэмерона. Это звучит смешно, но я не могу найти других логических причин.

Лопес слегка стиснул челюсти и пробормотал сквозь зубы:

\- Ладно, увидимся.

***

По и Бен были знакомы давно.

Их родители подружились ещё до их рождения. Они могли часами торчать в подвале, на заднем дворе или в комнате Дэмерона. Играть в игровую приставку, слушать компакт-диски, или беситься, как сумасшедшие, в надувном бассейне.

Они всегда делились секретами. Впрочем, больше этого не происходило. Бена.

\- Мы можем кое-куда зайти? - спросил его Дэмерон позднее. - Меня назначили сделать доклад с одной девушкой. Мы договорились встретиться с ее шкафчиком.

Бен равнодушно пожал плечами. Он подошел к указанному шкафчику.

Девчонка, дежурившая в столовой. _О, боже, блядь._

Близко уставился на нее, когда они приблизились. Убей книги в шкафчик, она невероятно быстро взяла себя в руки.

Девушка заговорила с Дэмероном так, будто знала его всю жизнь. Похоже, что она улыбается, по-доброму смотрит, поэтому и чувствовала себя комфортно.

Опять же, ничего удивительного.

Бен вынужден был признать, что он невидимый. Это получилось лучше. Бен и правда почувствовал себя так, будто его там вообще нет.

Это было то, что он мог делать с близким появлением после инцидента в столовой. Он даже не слушал о чём эти двое разговаривали.

Она улыбнулась. Дэмерон. Искренней улыбкой. Ему никогда не улыбнётся.

Непонятно, почему такая мысль пришла в голову.

\- Мы идём или нет ?! - очень резко и раздраженно сказал Бен, обрывая Дэмерона на полуслове.

Девушка не среагировала, совершенно не восприняла звук его голоса. Так же, как и всё остальное, исходившее от него.

По приподнял бровь:

\- Эм, конечно, Соло.

И после этого обратился к ней:

\- Увидимся в эти выходные, Рей?

_... Рей._

Девушка снова улыбнулась Дэмерону:

\- Ладно, хорошо!

Бен посмотрел на слово «ХУЙ», написанное заглавными буквами на шкафчике, расположенном рядом с её. Это он сам написал на стене туалета.

Через пять минут они дошли до беговой дорожки. Дэмерон наклонился и протянул ему листок бумаги.

\- Подержи это для меня.

Что это? - пробормотал Бен, хмурясь и разглядывая листок. Солнце слепило глаза.

Дэмерон начал рыться в рюкзаке.

\- Её расписание, - ответил он, перестав копаться, чтобы посмотреть на Бена. - Понимаешь теперь?

Похож на свой рюкзак. Глаза Бена полезли на лоб.

_Рей Джонс._

Она ходила на занятия по теории музыки. Наряду с тремя другими факультативами. Бен даже не знал, что их так много. Её понедельник, четверг и пятница были битком.

\- Соло?

Бен посмотрел на Дэмерона:

\- что?

\- Может вернёшь мне расписание?

***

Бен перевернул всё в доме. Он мог точно знать об этом; потом проверил гостиную, следом в гараж, чердак и в конце концов помещение

Он не нашёл _«Чумных псов»_ . Он не смог найти ни одной кассеты из своего детства.

На холодильнике Бен обнаружил записку с просьбой не ждать. На столе - тарелку, чтобы разогреть. Но он был не голоден.

Вместо этого он пытался вспомнить сцены из мультфильма. Тем не менее, он был прикреплен к своему ежедневнику.

Он смотрел на потолок, как будто они могли бы поговорить, если бы встретились при других обстоятельствах. Делая это уже в четвёртый раз за сегодняшний день.

_Разговор._

Если, конечно, он вообще способен на это. Вероятно, это не так уж долго.

Если она прикоснулась к фотографии, то она должна была это сделать? Бен просто хотел сказать ей: _«Ты знаешь, это была вся моя жизнь». Я смотрел, как после обеда снова рисовал в одиночестве. И тогда мне снились сны об этом. Кошмары, на самом деле »._

Бен отчаянно нуждался в подобном. Он хотел, чтобы она имела дело с малыми идеями. Это было как раз то, что не было, пока не появилась фотография.

Все воспоминания тут же исчезли. Вместо этого он оставался только зацикливаться на них.

_Он грёбаный неудачник._

Когда он медленно поднялся и посмотрел на свой стол. Он нашёл там старую брошюру, перевернул её и схватил карандаш.

Сначала он нарисовал несколько деталей о Рафе и Шустрике. Но когда дорисовал, закончил тем, что написал внизу:

_я смотрел «Чумных псов» наверно миллион раз, когда был маленьким_

_мне было так странно вспомнить о них, когда я увидел фотографию._

_это принесло мне и радость и грусть_

А потом, прежде чем осознавать это, добавил:

_иногда я обижаю людей_

_и даже не знаю, почему_

Бен поморщился, нахмурился и выбросил листок.

_Да что с ним такое ?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Metronomy - The Look


	4. Судьба забавна и жестока

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://lilithsaur.tumblr.com/post/179266074538/this-a-gift-for-plantsandlamps-animal-on-ao3
> 
> Арт от великолепной Лилизавр!

Бен перебирал в голове вещи, которые не мог сказать Рей Джонс. Снова и снова продолжая думать о том, что сказал бы ей, если бы не лишился этой привилегии.

И опять это делал. Писал тупую херню, которую никто не должен прочесть.

_я люблю дождь больше, чем солнце_

_я никогда не видел океан_

Первые записки он методично выбрасывал. При этом так сильно стискивал челюсти, что однажды ему показалось — ещё чуть-чуть и он расколет зуб.

Само собой, он не был настолько полоумным, чтобы сочинять всю эту чушь в школе. Если бы кто-нибудь поймал его на этом — даже не зная адресата — от стыда он распался бы на молекулы.

То, что Бен рассказывал Рей на бумаге не выглядело чувственно или поэтично. Даже, чёрт возьми, не содержательно. Просто торопливо и запутано.

Только в этом-то всё дело, не так ли? Данные факты и заставляли его чувствовать себя неловко. Хоть он и единственный, кто был в курсе этих тайн.

Просто произвольный, беспорядочный ход его мыслей, изложенный без какого-либо основополагающего сюжета и связности делало всё таким… интимным. Так что нет, он не рисковал принести это пристрастие в школу, и оставлял свои безумные порывы дома.

До тех пор, пока, _чёрт возьми,_ не обнаружил, что всё-таки записывает мысли в школе. В классе. В автобусе. Сидя за одним из столиков на открытом воздухе. Когда находился в полном одиночестве, конечно. Поскольку по какой-то причине боялся того, что если не запишет, то попросту забудет о чём хотел ей сказать.

_Насколько, блядь, он спятил?_

В общем-то, рассказывать было особо и нечего. Некоторые предложения обрывались на середине, некоторые даже не имели глаголов; и несколько раз (потому что не видел необходимости потакать новой привычке в течение всего дня) он на самом деле думал, что вылечился; что это прошло у него, как лихорадка.

Но потом он слышал, как Рей извинялась перед кем-то; или как учитель называл её по имени; или видел её в спортивном костюме в среду днём; или как Демерон вдруг упоминал о ней…

_Или она брала шоколадные коробочки молока на обед…_

Бен приходил домой, видел своего отца минут пять, они едва обмениваясь парой слов и расходились…

…а потом он поднимался по лестнице в свою комнату, чтобы найти клочок бумаги.

Ему даже не нравилось писать об этом. Оказалось, это безумно тяжело. Уходило слишком много времени, чтобы закончить мысль, но, в итоге, всё равно никогда не находилось нужных слов.

Так что, по большей части, он просто констатировал факты:

_я ненавижу морепродукты_

_когда-то я был хорош в математике_

_я говорил это раньше, но в школе чертовски скучно_

Джонс точно бы обалдела, узнав о его заскоках.

Ему хотелось спросить её: _Ты ходишь в школу пешком? Ездишь на автобусе?_

Честно признаться, порой всё становилось слишком личным:

_в семь лет мне подарили ротвейлера на Рождество_

_я целый месяц плакал, когда через год мне сказали, что он умер_

_недавно я узнал, что на самом деле отец отдал его_

_моих родителей практически никогда не было дома, чтобы должным образом заботиться о нём_

Да, он точно никогда не признается ей в этом. Или кому-то ещё, по правде говоря.

По большей части, Бен не был так красноречив, считая, что гораздо лучше сохранять краткость:

_так и не решил, что чувствую, когда мои родители дома_

Не надо было вдаваться в подробности.

_Серьёзно, это нужно прекращать._

Через две недели Бен понял, что если не разберётся в себе и продолжит в том же духе, то станет слишком поздно и пути назад уже не будет.

Поэтому он прекратил. И продержался целых два дня подряд.

***

В первый из этих двух дней, Миллер вдруг резко вскочил посреди урока английского, шикая, дёргаясь и скрипя зубами, а его стул чуть не свалился назад.

Все повернули к нему головы, подняв в удивлении брови.

— Там гребаный паук! — Он плюнул куда-то в сторону, прежде, чем начал нудеть: — Кто-нибудь, чёрт возьми, убейте его!

Это вызвало пару смешков.

— Следи за языком, Миллер! — сделал ему замечание мистер Дэвис, их учитель — и, собственно, это всё, что он смог сказать по этому поводу.

Миллер же явно находился в шоке, и ни на что не обращал внимания, кроме паука, удобно пристроившегося на стене возле его стола. Он действительно терпеть не мог пауков.

Тем временем, Гарсия встала с книгой в руках, чтобы спасти Миллера и убить его врага.

Поскольку Бен смотрел на эту сцену, то не заметил, как Джонс тоже поднялась, не обращая внимания на слабые протесты мистера Дэвиса по поводу того, что «Не нужно, чтобы все разом вмешивались».

С большой осторожностью она наклонилась, ловя паука. На лицах Гарсии и Миллера одновременно отобразилось сильнейшее отвращение.

Рей в замешательстве посмотрела на окна в классе, не зная, что же делать — её руки были заняты. К тому же, она явно была не в курсе, что ближайшие окна не открывались, только последние три.

Мистер Дэвис тем временем терял терпение:

— Позаботься о нём уже, мы не собираемся тратить целый час, ухаживая за пауком.

Это подтолкнуло Бена к действию.

Не успев толком поразмыслить, он встал и двумя большими шагами пересёк расстояние до окна в конце класса. Он потянул за ручку, и когда та немного засопротивлялась, резко дёрнул её. Затем отступил в сторону и широко открыл окно.

Когда он оглянулся, Рей стояла опустив глаза, все ещё держа паука на вытянутой руке. Даже с другого конца класса Бен заметил её недовольно поджатые губы. Она явно не обрадовалась тому, что он оказался единственным, кто поднялся ради неё.

Джонс лишь секунду колебалась, прежде чем двинуться в его сторону, по-прежнему делая это с очевидным нежеланием. Она быстрым шагом подошла к нему, фокусируя своё внимание на чём угодно — но только не на нём.

Бен с силой сжал челюсти и опустил глаза, терпеливо ожидая, пока она закончит. Сердце колотилось от безрассудного страха, что он мог непреднамеренно выдать свою тайну, если она подойдёт слишком близко.

Джонс аккуратно выпустила паука, не говоря ни слова и даже не глядя в его сторону. Ведь сейчас у неё не было ни единой возможности сбежать от него.

Бен не ожидал, что она поблагодарит его или хоть как-то отреагирует. И, конечно же, не собирался расстраиваться, если бы она этого не сделала.

Забавно, но несмотря на то, что всё получилось именно так, как он и ожидал — ему всё равно стало больно. Очевидно, к этому никогда нельзя было подготовиться заранее, да?

И это странно, учитывая то, как за последние годы он блистательно научился не воспринимать неприязнь к себе. Искренне полагая, что такое обращение уже не сможет его задеть.

Бен надеялся, что ему всё же удалось ничем не изобличить себя. Он закрыл окно, проглатывая всё это, и вернулся на своё место.

Вышло вроде холодного душа. Как раз то, что нужно. Напоминание о том, что он, на самом деле, никогда с ней не разговаривал. И что не знал её._ Совсем_.

Эта небольшая игра не принесла каких-то знаний о Джонс. Она просто дала понять, что он хотел узнать о Рей, и что хотел сказать ей, если бы представилась возможность. Вот, собственно, и всё.

В этот момент Бен не знал, что на следующий день получит ещё одну проверку в реальности.

***

Естественно, это произошло во время урока английского языка.

Подобно зверю, ощутившему опасность, он напрягся, когда услышал, как мистер Дэвис объявил о своём решении объединить учеников для выполнения следующего задания. Настолько большого, что они должны будут сдать его только через два месяца.

_Как преподаватель распределит учеников по парам?_

Бен сел, чувствуя, как всё его тело напряглось. Каковы были шансы, что именно то, чего он боялся, действительно могло произойти?

Джонс просматривала главу книги, которую они изучали, а Бен даже не был уверен, что это за книга. Он попытался вчитаться в подготовленный список, но это вышло лишь с седьмой попытки.

В каком-то смысле,_ судьба забавна и жестока._

— Джонс с Соло, глава седьмая, тема: деньги, — сообщил мистер Дэвис, опустив глаза на список, прежде, чем посмотрел на них обоих поверх очков.

У Бена кровь застыла в жилах. Рей резко вскинула голову.

— Всё в порядке? — спросил подтверждения мистер Дэвис.

Бен сжал челюсти, когда услышал, как Рей вмешалась сдавленным голосом:

— Э-э-э, я… Я… Сэр, п-пожалуйста, могу ли я быть в паре с кем-то другим?

Это, безусловно, привлекло внимание всего класса. Услышав то, как она признаёт это во всеуслышание, обострило у Бена острую боль. Он задержал дыхание.

Мистер Дэвис не заставил себя ждать:

— Нет.

Но, как только он собрался продолжить зачитывание списка, Джонс прервала его:

— Пожалуйста, сэр, я… С кем-нибудь другим… Объедините меня с кем-нибудь другим. Пожалуйста!

Бен изо всех сил старался смотреть на стол прямо перед собой. Отчаянно пытаясь не выдавать никакой реакции.

На самом деле стало трудно дышать, но ему показалось, что он всё равно выглядит внешне невозмутимым, несмотря ни на что.

_Это просто надо пережить. Всё пройдёт._

Мистер Дэвис нахмурился, посмотрев на Рей.

— Я видел твои прошлые работы по английскому, Джонс, и не думаю, что тебе следует придираться к своим партнёрам, — небрежно ответил мистер Дэвис, недовольно мрачнея при упоминании об этих работах. — На самом деле, ты могла бы поучиться кое-чему у Соло.

Неожиданно Бену стало легче отвлечься от жжения, которое душило его всего несколько секунд назад, потому что он посмотрел на Рей.

Она пыталась сморгнуть унижение так же, как моргала, глядя на молоко. Щёки девушки покраснели и она опустила голову. Он понятия не имел, почему её так задели слова мистера Дэвиса.

Бен пытался понять, почему ей стало так плохо, стоило лишь обратить внимание на это. _Почему?_

На другом конце класса раздался ещё один голос:

— Я… Я не против объединиться с Рей.

Роуз подняла руку, несмотря на то, что уже говорила без разрешения. Рей едва осмелилась поднять глаза. Бен сглотнул, впиваясь взглядом в губы мистера Дэвиса.

Учитель вздохнул — громко.

— Мартин? — спросил он, обращаясь к партнеру Роуз.

Мартин надул губы:

— Да. В смысле… мне всё равно.

Мистер Дэвис переключил своё внимание на Бена, приподнимая бровь:

— Соло, есть проблемы?

Он только молча покачал головой, прежде чем оглянуться на Рей. Она опустила голову, положив руку на лоб, пряча глаза.

***

После того, как все разошлись на следующие уроки, эта картина никак не оставляла Соло в покое.

Он вынудил Джонс так сильно его возненавидеть, что теперь не мог сказать ей даже пары слов утешения, и от этого стало тоскливо.

Невероятно тоскливо. Он не мог избавиться от этого ощущения.

Коридор оказался пуст, когда он шёл мимо её шкафчика. Бен машинально смотрел в ту сторону, когда проходил рядом. Сейчас он находился прямо напротив того места, где было написано: ХУЙ.

И на этот раз Бен остановился, чтобы посмотреть на шкафчик, прекрасно понимая, насколько безрассудно подобное с его стороны. Кто-то мог увидеть его, стоящим там. И ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы это случилось.

Он, возможно, и пошёл бы дальше, но целую минуту раздумывал: «можно ли просунуть маленький листок бумаги в тонкую-тонкую вертикальную щель около замка?» — пространство между дверью и остальной частью шкафчика. Он прервал свои размышления даже раньше, чем осознал это.

А потом действительно написал записку, которую оставил в том самом месте.

_не обращай внимания на Дэвиса, он неудачник_

_не может примириться с тем, во что превратилась его жизнь_

_спасибо, что спасла меня_

_паук_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Air — «Любовь, найденная на детской площадке»
> 
> «Я влюбленный школьник,  
А ты - мой любимый запах.  
И любовь это все, это вся моя душа.  
Ты моя любовь, найденная на детской площадке.»


	5. Все совершают ошибки

Зачем?!

_Зачем, зачем, зачем…_

…он это сделал?

_Зачем, чёрт возьми???_

Бен никогда не обращал внимание на то, что происходило на уроке, не говоря уже о происходящем на уроке истории, но сегодня его отвлечённость достигла совершенно нового уровня — он не мог перестать прокручивать в своей голове одну-единственную мысль, повторяя её снова и снова:

_Зачем-зачем-зачем-зачем-зачем, грёбаный идиот… ЗАЧЕМ?!_

Эта мысль сочеталась с внутренним стоном, который непрерывно гудел внутри в течение последних двух часов. И, о Боже! Видимо, всё это было написано на его лице: даже мистер Уайт избегал смотреть на него.

Лопес, сидящий справа, быстро взглянул на него и тоже отвернулся. Парень был достаточно умен, чтобы не спрашивать друга, что случилось.

Бену потребовалось пара минут, чтобы написать записку, засунуть её в щель рядом с замком шкафчика Джонс, и уйти на следующий урок… Очевидно, мозги у него в тот момент совсем отключились.

И сейчас, сидя в классе, он не мог думать ни о чём, кроме того, что натворил.

Первые несколько секунд рациональная часть мозга уверяла его в том, что это не имело большого значения. У Джонс не было ни единой возможности узнать, что это он оставил записку. Да и её содержание выглядело довольно безобидно, не так ли?

Однако, это звучало правдоподобно только в течение первых нескольких секунд. А после, он в отчаянии обхватил голову руками и крепко зажмурил глаза.

_Чёрт возьми! Господи! Я при-ду-рок…_

_Нет, всё в порядке. Все совершают ошибки. Я ведь могу забрать записку, правда же?_

С начала урока прошло всего минут десять, но Бен слишком паниковал, чтобы понять, что ещё рано отпрашиваться, поэтому поднял руку:

— Сэр, можно мне в туалет?

— Нет.

— Поче… — начал он обиженно, прежде, чем его взгляд упал на настенные часы, висевшие над головой учителя. Бен закрыл рот.

Заметив выражение лица мистера Уайта, он вдруг вспомнил, что в последний раз, когда отпрашивался в туалет во время урока, то вернулся через двадцать пять минут. Поэтому следующие два часа больше ничего не предпринимал.

Но когда прозвенел звонок, он тут же вскочил на ноги и, застегнув рюкзак, пробормотал Лопесу:

— Я должен идти.

Лопес нахмурился:

— Чт… Куда?

— На тренировку, — быстро ответил Бен, подавляя раздражённый вздох. Он был не в состоянии правильно формулировать предложения.

— С Дэмероном? — услышал он позади себя, пока маневрировал зигзагами между учениками.

— _Да, Лопес_, с Дэмероном, — прошипел Соло сквозь зубы, на этот раз не скрывая своего нетерпения.

И через секунду вылетел из класса.

***

Единственной удачей во всём этом было то, что шкафчик Джонс мог находиться среди шкафчиков, расположенных в главном коридоре, но это, слава Богу, оказалось не так. Он находился неподалёку от второго научного корпуса, который, в основном, использовался для непонятных факультативных занятий.

Там было не так много народа. Вышло бы неловко, если бы кто-нибудь спросил его, что он, чёрт возьми, там забыл. Но что если из-за своего оптимизма он видит то, чего нет?

Когда Бен добрался туда, то понял, что вокруг практически никого нет, кроме двух ботаников, которые даже не обратили на него внимания, проходя мимо. Замечательно.

Но записки не было. И это уже не так замечательно.

Он растерянно заморгал. Клочок бумаги был такой маленький, и так сдавлен и втиснут в щель, что его невозможно было вытащить, скажем, без линейки, или чего-то подобного. Или без открытия блядского шкафчика.

Бен мог даже смело утверждать, что вообще вряд ли кто-то смог заметить записку, учитывая серый цвет шкафчиков, если только специально не смотрел на замок. Белая бумага на этом фоне особо не выделялась. Чтобы обнаружить этот листок бумаги необходимо либо открыть шкафчик, либо искать его — так, как делал это сейчас он.

Даже открывая шкафчик, вероятнее всего, Джонс не обратила внимания на записку, и позволила той упасть на землю, ничего не подозревая.

С этой мыслью Бен посмотрел вниз и ничего не увидел. Ни записки, которую оставил, ни единого клочка бумаги, ни фантика — ничего.

Уборщица смела её?

…или ещё проще.

Джонс её нашла. И прочитала.

Он проверил шкафчик в последний раз, смирился и ушёл.

Идя по дорожке к школьному двору, Бен опустил голову, погружаясь в мрачные мысли. Он представил, как Рей читает записку, прищурившись в замешательстве и раздражении, прежде чем выбросить. Фантазия, которая одновременно и успокоила и причинила боль.

***

Слишком много неизвестности,_ слишком много_, чтобы не задержать дыхание в тот момент, когда он снова увидел Рей. Бен осторожно разглядывал её лицо, когда она проходила мимо, в надежде найти хоть какие-то подсказки о судьбе записки. Как будто он мог узнать об этом, просто посмотрев на неё.

Возможностей видеться выходило немного. Но достаточно, чтобы понять — если она и знала обо всём, то на её поведении это никак не отразилось. Особенно рядом с ним.

Но теперь в уголках губ и выражении глаз девушки стало меньше озлобленности. Конечно, Бен был уверен, что её чувства не изменились. Да и к тому же, она всё ещё любыми способами избегала его.

Должно быть ей стало просто… плевать. Теперь Рей ненавидела его непринужденно.

И на полторы недели Бен забыл о ней. Ну, то есть, стал думать реже.

Однако, спустя полторы недели Джонс вновь вернулась к нему в голову, потому что они с Лопесом немного опоздали на урок английского, и ему пришлось сесть там, где свободно.

…прямо за ней.

Бен заметил, как девушка напряглась, когда он приблизился, но, в целом, ей удалось сохранить самообладание.

Когда Джонс находилась так близко, и Бен мог неторопливо рассматривать её — хоть это были только спина, шея и волосы — казалось, будто он что-то ворует, будто получает то, чего не должен был получать. Он прислонился спиной к стене и попытался смотреть куда-нибудь ещё.

Урок только начался, когда она наклонилась немного влево, чтобы прошептать сидящему в соседнем ряду Девону:

— Извини, у тебя не будет листочка бумаги? Ничего страшного, если нет…

Девон иногда тренировался с ним и Дэмероном. Очевидно, Рей этого не знала. Конечно же, когда Девон отрицательно покачал головой, извиняясь, он сразу же повернулся к Бену, передавая просьбу от её имени:

— Соло, а у тебя…

— Всё нормально, нормально, забудь, — торопливо зачастила Рей, вырывая страницу из блокнота.

Бену не хватило времени, чтобы обидеться или невесело улыбнуться ситуации, потому что, когда Рей закрывала блокнот, он мельком увидел его.

Развёрнутый листок бумаги, просунутый между двумя страницами.

Он не успел прочитать написанное, даже примерно — да и всё равно слишком далеко сидел. Но за эти две секунды до закрытия блокнота Бен узнал записку по её форме.

Каким-то образом заметил, как она свёрнута. И даже заметил, что написана карандашом.

_Та самая записка, которую он сунул в дверцу её шкафчика._

Конечно, она не сохранила записку _Бена Соло_. Он знал об этом. Джонс понятия не имела, кто её оставил.

И всё же, весь мир внезапно перевернулся. Бен не знал, что об этом и думать. Только то, что не мог думать ни о чём другом сейчас.

Поэтому, на перемене он позволил Эвану и Лопесу громко шуметь и смеяться без него; достал блокнот, который использовал для математики, положил на колени и спрятал под уличным столом, за которым они сидели. Долгое время бесцельно пялясь в него и удивляясь, что Лопес ничего не говорит по этому поводу.

Его просто оставили в покое. Отлично.

По-видимому, обстоятельства не позволяли Рей ответить, но… По какой-то причине Бену всё равно хотелось задать ей кучу вопросов. Чтобы она знала, что это те вопросы, которые некто хотел ей задать.

Ей не нужно было знать, кто. _Она бы не обрадовалась узнав, кто это._

Но Бен довольно быстро понял, что если бы оказался на её месте, то захотел бы, чтобы незнакомец сам сначала чем-то поделился. Даже если всё, чем он мог поделиться, довольно незначительно.

Но, возможно, чем-то личным? Чем-нибудь искренним?

И, наконец, Бен начал писать:

_когда я был маленьким_

_то верил, что если проглочу ядрышко от вишни_

_вишневое дерево вырастет внутри меня_

Он в течение минуты смотрел на эти слова. Затем добавил под ними:

_я был дураком_

Так. Звучало достаточно искренне.

Бен был рад тому, что сейчас находился с Лопесом и Эваном, потому что это помешало ему сразу же оставить записку в её шкафчике. На мгновение ему даже стало казаться, что он пришёл в себя, что всё-таки не сделает этого. Что начал думать головой.

И в ту же секунду обнаружил, что, как и неделю назад, оставил записку возле её замка.

Это вызвало в нём душевные терзания на три последующих дня. Уже на следующий день он проверил, исчезла ли записка, и та действительно исчезла. Только в этот раз он не мог быть уверенным в том, что она у Джонс.

Он не мог попросить у неё блокнот для проверки страниц, чтобы удостовериться сохранила ли она вторую записку. Если предположить, что она нашла её.

Её поведение ничуть не изменилось. Это заставило Бена понять, насколько же глупо с его стороны было думать о том, что оставление записки означало налаживание какого-то контакта с Рей.

Он не знал, о чём она думала, что чувствовала и сохранила ли вообще записку на этот раз. Действительно — почему Джонс сохранила её? _Ничего, он ничего_ о ней не знал.

На третий день, однако, изменения произошли. И что странно: если бы Лопес не заставил его пойти с ним длинным путём, чтобы остановиться у приёмной, они бы не прошли мимо шкафчика Джонс.

Бен бегло взглянул на него — рефлекс, который появился с тех пор, как он обнаружил, что шкафчик принадлежит ей. И тут, вдруг, у него перехватило дыхание. Он отчаянно попытался скрыть это перед Лопесом, просто продолжив идти, чтобы не вызвать подозрений.

Бен резко остановился в нескольких метрах поодаль. Слишком резко для того, чтобы выглядеть расслабленным, как по-хорошему должен был выглядеть. И сказал Лопесу, что пойдёт в туалет и что его не нужно ждать. К счастью, Лопес просто пожал плечами и ушёл.

Бен зашёл в туалет. Он чувствовал себя настолько параноидально, что дождался, когда прозвенит звонок. Затем, когда в коридоре стало тихо, посмотрел направо-налево и почти побежал к проклятому шкафчику, действительно испугавшись, что если не поторопится, то что-нибудь помешает ему попасть туда. Выглядя, по сути, как херовый-херовый шпион.

И вот оно. Сначала ему показалось, что он что-то увидел, но теперь окончательно убедился в этом. Это оказался клочок бумаги, застрявший возле замка. Бумажка _синего цвета_.

Соло достал линейку из рюкзака, молясь Богу, чтобы она была достаточно тонкой, и это и правда оказалось именно так. С небольшим усилием он вытолкнул послание. И развернул его. Слова были написаны чёрной ручкой:

** _в детстве я думала, что люди должны выучить все дороги в мире наизусть_ **

** _чтобы получить водительские права_ **

** _естественно, я совсем не была уверена, что когда-нибудь сяду за руль_ **

** _как паук смог проглотить ядрышко?_ **


	6. Заполняя пробелы

Рей старалась слушать. Очень старалась. Сидела за столом с ручкой в руке, глядела на учителя и делала вид, что хотя бы пытается.

Но несмотря на приложенные усилия её внимание всегда рассеивалось. Всегда. И это просто чудо, что после стольких лет она всё ещё не опустила руки.

Хотя, по правде говоря, она не заботилась и даже не задумывалась о том, чтобы получить диплом о высшем образовании. Это не казалось ей настолько важным. Рей была уверена, что получение диплома не сделает её жизнь лучше и она определенно не собиралась поступать в колледж.

Но всё же, Рей слишком сильно ранило, когда о всех её провалах постоянно напоминали учителя и родители. Это не имело большого значения, но хотелось, чтобы они оказывались _не так сильно_ правы.

По крайней мере, Рей во время уроков вела себя так, будто слушает. Она что-то записывала.

Пыталась.

Когда мистер Дэвис вернул несколько сданных неделю назад небольших тестов, Рей взяла свои и как можно быстрее спрятала их. Она даже _мельком не взглянула_ на оценку. Просто засунула листы с тестами в рюкзак и не вынимала, пока не оказалась дома.

Не то, чтобы она не придавала им большого значения. Раньше у неё бывали и хорошие оценки, но большую часть времени Рей знала, чего ожидать — особенно по английскому языку. Грамматика не являлась для неё проблемой и она даже считала, что хорошо может выражать свои мысли. Но когда дело доходило до понимания текста в целом и вынимания из него скрытого смысла, Рей начинала жевать внутреннюю сторону своей щеки, хмуриться, вчитываться в текст, низко наклоняться, приближая своё лицо очень близко к листку. Как будто это помогло бы ей сделаться умнее.

Тексты, куски текстов, книги — у неё всё внутри скручивалось в узел при виде их. Она не любила читать. Боже, ей это совсем не нравилось. Рей перечитывала каждое предложение, каждой страницы, каждой книги, которую вынуждена была изучать в школе, раз двадцать, не меньше. И ненавидела это.

И это просто очередное гребаное чудо, что у неё вышло продержаться так долго, не оставаясь на второй год.

Если смотреть со стороны, казалось, что всё в порядке. Мать говорила, что просто нужно стараться изо всех сил.

Но, видит Бог, в последнее время ей становилось всё труднее сосредоточиться. Рей проводила весь урок английского в ожидании проклятого звонка.

Когда же урок наконец заканчивался, то она искренне надеялась, что ей удалось поддерживать иллюзию внешнего спокойствия. В противоположность той _необычной возбуждённости_, которую ощущала при приближении к своему шкафчику.

В тот день, когда после затянувшегося утра Рей добралась до упомянутого шкафчика — там была она. Та же самая записка, которую она оставила накануне, но чуть выше замка. Недолго провозившись в поисках ключа, раз или два поглядывая на проходящих мимо людей, Рей открыла дверцу — и записка упала ей в руки.

_Господи, зачем столько раз её складывать?_

Она тут же развернула её. Фрагменты разговоров шли друг за другом всё ещё без особой связи. Если кто-то посторонний прочитал бы их, то точно ничего бы не понял. Рей всегда писала чёрной ручкой:

** _я не знаю, у меня никогда не было домашнего животного_ **

** **

** _как думаешь, люди помнят о них через десять лет?_ **

И ей, кто бы это ни был, всегда отвечал карандашом:

_какое домашнее животное ты бы завела, если бы могла?_

_думаю, да. даже спустя полгода после смерти, люди по-прежнему говорят об этом так, как будто это случилось вчера_

Это продолжалось уже пять недель.

Пять недель, с тех пор, как она нашла первую записку в своём шкафчике.

Настрой разговора обычно казался очень непринуждённым — что странно, на самом деле. Как будто то, что они делали, являлось самой естественной вещью в мире.

Но иногда у этого человека, на другой стороне записок, неожиданно менялось настроение — радикально. Это всегда заставало Рей врасплох.

_я боюсь, что никогда не покину этот город_

Тем не менее, каким-то образом, она без усилий подстраивалась:

** _ты должен знать, что все города похожи:_ **

** _скейтпарк, церковь, винный магазин_ **

** _нет смысла никуда уезжать_ **

** _люди тоже везде одинаковы, а жизнь — дерьмо, куда бы ты ни поехал_ **

** **

Каждый раз, когда Рей начинала переживать, что зашла слишком далеко, паук доказывал ей обратное.

_спасибо, мне сразу полегчало_

Депрессивный, саркастичный паук с огромным чувством юмора, заставлял её прятать улыбку в своём шкафчике, как будто она была не в себе.

И всё же, первый ответ дался ей нелегко. Был крайне не подходящий случай становиться уязвимой. Говорить такие вещи, пусть это и были неважные мелочи — трудно. Особенно, учитывая тот факт, что этот человек знал, с кем общался, а она понятия не имела.

Тем не менее, Рей оставила первую записку…

…и вторую, после этого ещё одну, _и ещё_ — пока каждый день не начала ложиться спать думая о записке, которую оставила и просыпаться с мыслью о записке, которую получит.

Она, чёрт возьми, не знала, откуда взялось это доверие. Снова и снова жизнь доказывала ей, что от людей можно было ожидать всё, что угодно, и в первую очередь не стоило им доверять.

Легче ли выходило это сейчас, потому что паук несмотря ни на что всегда возвращал записки? Поэтому она чувствовала себя более непринуждённо?

Они использовали один и тот же лист бумаги, чтобы спросить и ответить, а когда на нём не оставалось места находили другой для продолжения разговора. Но, в любом случае, собеседник всегда просовывал старые записки обратно ей в шкафчик. Все они хранились у Рей.

Она думала, что в конце концов выбросит их. Но пока ведь не было никакого вреда в том, чтобы подержать их некоторое время у себя, не так ли?..

Она перечитывала их по второму и третьему разу.

Рей знала, что это кто-то из класса английского, потому что они видели, как она подняла паука. Как её унизил мистер Дэвис.

Несколько раз она уделяла пару минут наблюдению за своими одноклассниками. Размышляя, сможет ли случайно что-нибудь понять. Но всё, что выходило — это проецировать записки на всех, кто был в поле зрения. Некоторые ловили её взгляд и приходилось быстро отводить глаза.

На самом деле, был только один человек, на котором Рей не могла позволить своим глазам задержаться. Она выучила урок с Соло в первые два раза, когда только осмелилась взглянуть на него. Никто никогда не начинал ненавидеть её так быстро. И она никого никогда так не ненавидела.

Интересное, однако, начало учебного года в новой школе.

Казалось, большинство одноклассников не слишком-то искали его компании — как это ни удивительно. Но он не выглядел огорчённым из-за этого. И определенно не вёл себя по-хамски, каким запомнился ей.

Рей игнорировала его, ожидая, что Соло усилит издёвки, пока она не сломится окончательно. Но вместо этого он замкнулся в себе.

Когда случился эпизод в столовой, Рей поклялась себе, что будет ждать следующего случая, чтобы бросить в него еду. Что _придёт день_, когда снова найдёт его там, не будучи на этот раз дежурной и Соло узнает, что значит _держать чёртову злобу_.

Она увидела его сидящим в столовой только три дня спустя. Но гнев, необходимый ей, чтобы выполнить обещанное, вдруг превратился…

…в замешательство.

Два идиота, которых он должно быть считал ещё и друзьями, шумно и взволнованно переговаривались рядом с ним. Их тарелки и подносы были уже почти пусты. Им оставалось доесть совсем немного. А тарелка Соло оставалась набитой остывшей едой. Он откинулся на спинку стула, положив руки на бёдра. Уставившись в никуда, просто прямо перед собой.

По какой-то причине _именно это_ заставило Рей согласиться довольствоваться тихой ненавистью к нему, просто находясь на значительном расстоянии.

Поскольку её внимание было приковано в тот день к Соло, когда он открывал окно для освобождения паука, то Рей упустила возможность обратить внимание на следившего за ней, прежде чем тот решился написать ей записку. Ей ужасно хотелось спросить, кто он такой, но каждый раз приходила к выводу, что должно быть существовала веская причина для анонимности. Правда, выходило трудно придумать даже одну. За исключением того, что этому человеку видимо стыдно общаться с ней в живую.

…стыдно оказаться замеченным с ней.

Рей действительно хотелось думать, что ей просто не хватает уверенности в себе, но она уже начинала верить в правдоподобность этой теории.

Люди не очень-то её любили. Они просто не хотели этого. Она почти не улыбалась. И людям это не нравилось.

Через четыре недели паук внезапно спросил:

_почему ты переехала сюда?_

_я не могу представить, что ты приехала из места хуже, чем это_

Две буквы были зачёркнуты, прежде, чем следовало ещё одно предложение:

_мне очень понравилась твоя футболка сегодня_

Значит это девушка?.. Стал бы парень интересоваться тем, что она носит?

Рей ответила:

** _я могу одолжить её тебе, если хочешь_ **

Старательно игнорируя то, о чем её спрашивали.

Разумеется, она посчитала это плохой шуткой, потому что не могла одолжить футболку, если эта девушка хотела остаться анонимной.

На следующий день Рей получила записку:

** _я могу одолжить её тебе, если хочешь_ **

_я не думаю, что это мой размер_

На самом деле, она не обратила внимание на то, что в ней говорится. Всё, что она заметила — писавший ей человек оказался достаточно тактичным, чтобы не настаивать, когда она избежала ответа на вопрос о переезде. И на этот раз действительно ответила:

_ **нас выселили из нашего последнего дома** _

Она подумывала о том, чтобы сформулировать ответ как-то по-другому, но на самом деле не было никакого способа мягче выразить смысл.

** _потом моя мама устроилась на работу сюда_ **

** _поэтому мы переехали_ **

Рей оставила записку на обычном месте и в течение следующих нескольких часов ужасно нервничала. Совсем не была уверена, что информация останется между ними. Но более важным было то, что действительно боялась на этот раз не получить ответа. Тем не менее, ответ пришёл.

_когда мне было одиннадцать я нашёл отцовские порножурналы_

_при попытке выяснить, куда родители спрятали мои рождественские подарки_

_смекаешь?_

_я сам пережил некоторые трудности_

Рей спряталась за дверцей своего шкафчика, опустив голову. Её глаза загорелись, а взгляд затуманился. Кто бы это ни был, она общалась с одним из самых добрых и тактичных людей из когда-либо ходивших по планете.

Она никогда не избавится от этих записок. Никогда.

** _что за журналы?_ **

Вот, что Рей написала в ответ.

_«Хастлер»_

Ответ, который она получила на следующий день.

***

Рей стояла у шкафчика Роуз. Той нужно было захватить некоторые вещи, перед тем, как пойти искать столик снаружи для выполнения их задания. И вдруг Рей краем глаза увидела, что кое-кто идёт к ним. Она замерла и повернулась в другую сторону, предупреждая Роуз тихо, сквозь стиснутые зубы:

— Чёртов _Соло_ идёт сюда.

Роуз успела только моргнуть вместо ответа, прежде чем большая рука хлопнула её по плечу. Рей опустила глаза, переведя взгляд на шкафчик. Она услышала, как Соло говорит слишком мягко, что не соответствовало тому, что знала о нём, и злилась на него уже за это. Но оставалась неподвижной, вопреки самой себе подслушивая до тех пор, пока он не ушёл.

— Роуз, — начал он, — это твоё, верно?

Рей не видела, что Соло передал Роуз, но услышала реакцию своей напарницы. Девушка сделала огромный вздох, прежде чем облегчённо выдохнуть:

— О Боже,_ спасибо_, Бен… Я так испугалась, что потеряла его…

_Бен? Роуз называет его Беном?_

— Я так и думал, — прокомментировал Соло.

— Спасибо, большое спасибо.

— Не переживай теперь. Увидимся, Роуз.

И он ушёл.

Рей не понимала, что происходит. Она не сводила глаз со шкафчика. Её лицо начало гореть, она не осмеливалась взглянуть на напарницу.

Роуз заговорила первой, очень тихим голосом и извиняющимся тоном, хотя извиняться было и не за что.

— Я понимаю, что он тебе не нравится, не волнуйся.

Пауза. Предполагалось, что молчание заставит Рей заговорить, но она была слишком занята попытками проглотить ком в горле, понимая, что жар под кожей, по крайней мере частично, появился от простого стыда.

Рей ведь подумала, что Роуз тоже ненавидит Соло, как и она сама. Пока не выяснилось, что на самом деле они друзья.

Словно прочитав эту мысль, Роуз добавила ещё более тихим голосом:

— Он… он всегда был добр ко мне.

И это — это просто вытащило на поверхность всё, из-за чего Рей чувствовала то, что чувствовала.

Она ничего не ответила, просто продолжила смотреть вниз, пока Роуз не взяла всё, что ей было нужно из своего шкафчика и они не ушли, наконец.

И через пять минут Рей уже убедила себя в том, что больше не будет об этом думать.

Думала, что убедила. _Ошиблась._

Она не могла не думать о доброте Соло к Роуз каждый раз, как видела его. Это оказалось больно до изнеможения. И Рей слишком часто видела его, чтобы начать мыслить здраво.

Она всё задавалась вопросом: что такого в Роуз, что побуждало его вести себя элементарно порядочнее, чем с ней? Или что в ней такого плохого, раз она заслужила публичного унижения?

Долгое время только это и находилось в её голове. Но по прошествии нескольких дней, наблюдая за Соло издалека, Рей пришла к выводу, что пыталась найти ответы, которых не существовало.

Но ей очень хотелось _заполнить эти пробелы._

Если Бен Соло относился к ней так, не потому что он мудак…

_…тогда почему?_

_По-че-му?_

_…что с ней не так?_

Это вытолкнуло все остальные мысли и однажды она больше не смогла справиться с этим самостоятельно. Дрожащей рукой Рей оставила записку в шкафчике:

** _я чувствую,_ **

** _что не нравлюсь людям_ **

** _это просто не про меня_ **

** _я неприятный человек_ **

** _ты ощущаешь что-то подобное?_ **

Это лишило её сна на всю ночь. Но на следующий день записка вернулась. Прямо под своим сообщением она прочитала всего лишь одно слово, написанное карандашом:

_постоянно_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F.R. David — «Слова»
> 
> Слова.. Так сложно подобрать их мне,  
Как я могу найти способ  
Заставить тебя увидеть,  
Что я люблю тебя,  
Но как же сложно подобрать нужные слова.


	7. Страх и волнение

Рей вела себя очень осторожно и не упоминала о Соло, когда встречалась с Роуз для выполнения совместной работы. Да и вообще старалась ни с кем о нём не говорить, включая Дэмерона.

_Это только к лучшему. Возможно, поможет обо всём забыть._

Стараясь научиться игнорировать Соло более эффективно, Рей начала цепляться за получаемые записки. На самом же деле, это только ещё больше сделало очевидным тот факт, что она вообще не забывала о дружбе Роуз и Соло.

Теперь Рей ждала записок с ещё большим нетерпением. И если бы изменение в её поведении, спровоцированное переменой в восприятии Соло, оказалось единственным — это не беспокоило бы её так сильно. Но сколько бы Рей не пыталась отрицать очевидное — произошла ещё одна радикальная перемена.

Она не могла перестать смотреть на Соло. Осторожно. Издалека, по полсекунды за раз, из-за плеча — но смотрела. Пытаясь найти ответ.

Большую часть времени она втайне надеялась поймать его на том, как он толкает какого-нибудь ребёнка; или сделает что-то гадкое, что поможет вновь вернуть ей здравый смысл. Но в остальное время, честно говоря, просто пялилась на него. Когда Соло находился достаточно далеко и кто-то ловил её за подглядыванием, она легко притворялась, что смотрит на что-то ещё, а не на него. И за всё время наблюдений он так никого и не толкнул.

***

Ожидая, когда Дэмерон закончит тренировку, Рей заметила как покраснел Бен, спускаясь с беговой дорожки. Его грудь начала тяжело вздыматься, он раздражённо сплюнул на землю и опустил взгляд.

Рей вдруг бросилось в глаза, как туго обтягивает футболка его плечи и грудь. Обычно на нём ещё была надета не слишком подходящая погоде просторная серая толстовка, а под ней что-то похожее на белую футболку (воротник виднелся у основания его длинной шеи); и чёрные мешковатые шорты до колен, которые идеально подходили для катания на коньках. Или может быть игры в баскетбол? Она даже не знала, занимался ли Соло хоть чем-нибудь из перечисленного.

Он всегда скатывал свои белые носки к лодыжкам и носил их с чёрными короткими конверсами. Рей бесило то, что она замечала подобное.

На уроках его хмурый вид чаще всего превращался в надутый: Соло слегка выпячивал пухлые губы и стискивал челюсти. Два уха торчали из-за тёмных прядей. Волосы постоянно падали ему на глаза. Рей раздражало даже просто видеть это.

Мальчишка во всех отношениях, кроме своих размеров.

Его походка и манера разговаривать обычно ассоциировалась со спокойным темпераментом. Медленные, сосредоточенные движения, _не как у хулигана._

Рей замечала всё это, а потом вспоминала, как он поступил с ней. Часто всё заканчивалось тем, что она раздражённо пыхтела, а в горле скатывался ком. Она стискивала зубы, закатывала глаза и обнимала собственное тело, в попытке защитить себя от того, что Роуз бессознательно заставила её увидеть Соло в новом свете.

В конечном счёте то, о чём Рей мечтала забыть — оказалось всем, о чём она только и думала.

***

Однажды, после обеда, собираясь выйти из дома Рей снова начала думать о Соло. Длинная пышная тёмно-зелёная юбка доходила ей до лодыжек, поэтому она подтянула её к коленям, чтобы надеть свои старые армейские ботинки — их отдал ей сосед с предыдущего места жительства. Ботинки оказались удобнее, чем большая часть её обуви.

Рей всё ещё жевала последний кусочек еды, ведь оставалось два часа до следующего урока: сегодня утром их предупредили, что учитель истории заболел. И всё же, Рей предпочла провести эти два часа в школе.

Схватив большую джинсовую куртку, которую мать больше не носила, она накинула на плечо рюкзак и вышла, не говоря ни слова. Отец остался сидеть за кухонным столом.

Они переехали пять месяцев назад, но Рей всё ещё не привыкла к новому дому. Это было плохо обустроенное, практически не приспособленное для жизни двухэтажное жилище. У них намечалась отвратительная зима.

Задний двор казался смехотворно маленьким, его даже нельзя было назвать таковым. Предыдущие жильцы оставили там тонну дерьма: велосипед без колёс, ржавую автомобильную дверцу и три пластиковых стула.

Когда Рей обедала дома, то сидела на кухне с отцом, но он редко ел с ней. Она понятия не имела, когда он ел, и ел ли вообще. Но она точно не видела, чтобы он завтракал по утрам.

Как правило, отец кипятил воду, наливал её в кружку, добавлял лимон, сахар и немного рома. Это не давало ему заболеть. По его словам.

Рей не видела, чтобы он пил в остальное время, но знала — всё-таки пил. Отец либо ждал её ухода, либо она сама спешила в свою комнату. Между тем, он уже выглядел пугающе тощим. Отец был похож на пятидесятилетнего человека, а то и старше, но на самом деле он был на десять лет моложе.

Днём, в добавок к длинному ночному сну, отец спал ещё по два часа, пока мать убирала офисы и мыла лестницы весь день. Вернувшись домой, она наносила макияж и они оба уходили. Не слишком далеко, не слишком надолго, но им действительно нравилось гулять на улице.

Большую часть времени отец не выглядел пьяным и не казался пьяным, когда разговаривал. Рей на несколько часов забывала об этом, пока он, внезапно, как сегодня днём, не начинал говорить:

— Ты неплохой ребёнок, знаешь?

В этот раз, Рей со сдерживаемым раздражением посмотрела на него поверх тарелки:

— Окей.

Отец медленно моргнул, потом посчитал необходимым уточнить:

— Ты… Ты хорошая.

Рей громко вздохнула.

— Да… ты хороший ребёнок.

Отец был неплохим человеком. Впрочем, его это мало волновало, за исключением тех случаев, когда он немного выпивал. Рей притворялась, что ей всё равно, но уже начинала в это верить по-настоящему.

Правда иногда она его просто терпеть не могла.

Рей встала, убирая тарелку в раковину:

— Я ухожу.

— Куда? — слабым голосом спросил отец.

Рей прищурилась, глядя на него.

— В школу, Фрэнк.

— О… точно.

Её подбородок задрожал, но она вышла из кухни прежде, чем он это заметил.

***

Прогулка в школу с плеером в кармане куртки и альбомом Трэйси Чепмен в наушниках помогла успокоиться, хотя некоторые из этих песен слишком сильно напоминали Рей о её жизни.

Обычно, по пятницам, у неё не было ни минуты свободного времени, а по расписанию хватало времени только на еду. Сегодня же, Рей могла не спеша прогуляться. И что ещё более важно — появилась возможность остановиться у своего шкафчика.

По дороге туда она безуспешно пыталась вспомнить, что именно написала в последний раз. Её анонимный друг по переписке говорил о том, что не мог уснуть, но она забыла, что именно ответила. Сосредоточившись, Рей нахмурилась, надув губы.

На школьном дворе гуляли несколько учеников. Коридоры, тем не менее, оказались пусты: это выглядело даже немного пугающе, как будто школа закрылась, а она по ошибке оказалась в ловушке внутри.

Всё ещё в наушниках, Рей повернула направо, намереваясь пройтись по всему коридору до самого конца, так как её шкафчик был одним из последних.

Вместо этого она резко остановилась, широко распахнула глаза и рефлекторно пригнулась. И спешно пересекла вход в коридор, чтобы спрятаться за стеной, при этом чуть не уронив плеер.

Коридор невероятно длинный, но она смогла бы узнать этот силуэт где угодно. Даже так далеко, даже с ярким свечением из окна, скрывающим фигуру.

_Соло._ И он находился именно там, куда она направлялась.

_Какого хрена он вообще там забыл?_

Стоял, опустив голову? Ей не хватило времени рассмотреть. Может его шкафчик где-то рядом с её? Рей понятия не имела. Она _никогда_ не встречала его в этом здании.

Пальцы слегка дрожали (_как можно быть настолько жалкой?_), когда она выключала плеер. Единственный звук от медленно останавливающегося внутри компакт-диска показался неприлично громким.

Она прислонилась спиной к стене и её сердце тревожно забилось. Это происходило каждый раз, когда Соло появлялся словно из ниоткуда, и она иррационально начинала бояться того, что он поймает её на мыслях о нём. Всё ещё не могла привыкнуть.

Когда рядом находились другие ученики, Рей хватало сил вести себя безразлично по отношению к нему и свободно ходить в любом месте. Но когда рядом никого не было, у неё пропадала уверенность в том, что она справится с глупой неловкостью и сможет игнорировать его так же убедительно, как и обычно.

Она медленно наклонилась к краю стены, чтобы очень осторожно, менее чем за секунду проверить, не ушёл ли он.

_Соло всё ещё был там._

Рей выпрямилась, подавляя нетерпеливый вздох, и меньше чем через минуту едва не пропустила звук его шагов с другого конца коридора. _Приближающихся шагов._

В панике, она быстро оглянулась по сторонам, и бесшумно, на цыпочках — насколько это было возможно в армейских ботинках, прокралась в туалет.

Как же это всё нелепо и смешно. Необходимо делать подобное каждый раз?

Рей в который раз громко вздохнула про себя, ожидая, когда же Соло уйдёт. И подождала ещё пять минут, просто на всякий случай.

И вот, наконец, коридор оказался совершенно пуст.

Через каждые два шага Рей припрыгивала, чтобы хоть как-то удовлетворить своё бешеное желание бежать к шкафчику. Хотя вряд ли уже получила ответ, так как оставила записку только сегодня утром.

Но записка _была там_, только немного выше того места, где она её оставляла.

Рей всегда оставляла её прямо над замком, чтобы ясно видеть, когда та перемещалась.

Открыв дверцу своего шкафчика, она испытала острые ощущения: смесь волнения и страха. Страх — из-за переживаний о том, что вдруг сказала то, что могло заставить паука осудить её, заскучать и перестать писать. А волнение — обнаружив в записке ещё одну общую черту между ними.

_я тяжело засыпаю_

** **

** _и я тоже_ **

** _не раньше, чем мои родители возвращаются домой_ **

_моих родителей никогда не бывает дома_

_по разным причинам_

_но не думаю, что нравлюсь им хоть чуть-чуть_

Она уже знала, что напишет дальше: _**не думаю, что мне хоть чуть-чуть нравятся твои родители.**_

Рей прочитала записку паука во второй раз, застенчиво улыбаясь. Но затем глаза на секунду оторвались от написанного. Ход её мыслей замедлился, в то время, как окружение расфокусировалось.

Улыбка медленно исчезла. Рей прочистила горло. И прищурилась.

…паук.

Целую минуту она совершенно неподвижно смотрела на свой шкафчик. Потом сглотнула и шокировано заморгала. Рука, держащая записку, медленно опустилась.

_Соло._

Соло тот, кто пишет ей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles Eddie - "Стал бы я лгать?"  
Посмотри в глаза,  
Взгляд мой чистый, как слеза.  
Стал бы я лгать тебе, детка?  
Стал бы я лгать тебе?


	8. Ужасная новость

Сегодня на шее Джонс красовался тату-чокер. Она распустила волосы и разделила их ровным пробором посередине.

На ней была красная фланелевая рубашка, под которой виднелась тёмная футболка, заправленная в мешковатые джинсы, разорванные прямо под коленями. Рей пришлось дважды закатать низ штанов вокруг лодыжек.

По неизвестным Бену причинам, он заметил всё это прежде, чем осознал, что она идёт к ним — к нему, Лопесу и Эвану.

Она идёт к ним…

_Она идёт к ним?!_

_Какого хрена!_

Они стояли втроём возле главного корпуса, прислонившись к проволочной ограде, окружающей школьный двор. Бен тут же опустил глаза.

Конечно же, Эван и Лопес не замечали, что Джонс приближалась. Бен же так напрягся, растерялся и запаниковал, что внезапно у него возникло желание предупредить их о её появлении. Но насколько глупо и подозрительно это выглядело бы?!

Он засунул руки в карманы джинсов в надежде, что это поможет скрыть внезапное смятение. Бен не думал, что Джонс обеспокоится его замешательством или что она вообще это заметит. Но вот Лопес вполне мог бы. Поэтому он стиснул челюсти, готовясь.

Бен не обращал внимания на то, о чём болтали Лопес и Эван, но воспринял их внезапное молчание как довольно чёткий признак того, что Рей уже достаточно близко и они заметили её приближение.

Он поднял глаза как раз в тот момент, когда Джонс подошла. Она выглядела… полной решимости? Злости? Сомнений?

Рей остановилась около них, подтягивая на плече рюкзак. Эван и Лопес нахмурились, выжидающе глядя на неё, в то время как Джонс по непонятным причинам смотрела вниз, явно нервничая.

И вдруг подняла на него глаза.

В эту секунду сердце Бена начало бешено колотиться. Он едва не пропустил мимо ушей то, о чём она его спросила.

— Я ищу Дэмерона. Есть идеи, где он?

Джонс не смотрела прямо на него и не стояла так близко со времени инцидента в столовой. Во рту пересохло — просто чудо, что он вообще смог заговорить.

— Нет. Я не знаю.

Бен понял, что это первые слова, которыми они обменялись с тех пор. Ну, то есть, вслух. Но этого Рей, конечно, не знала.

Он понимал, что Джонс связывала его с Дэмероном только потому, что была в курсе их совместных тренировок. Но всё равно это сбивало с толку: почему она пришла к нему, чтобы найти кого-то? И это после того, как она в течение нескольких недель вела себя так, будто его не существовало.

Он не мог привыкнуть к тому, что Рей смотрела на него так открыто и от этого почувствовал себя… голым.

Прежде, чем напряжение стало невыносимым, Эван прервал их пристальные взгляды:

— Мне нравится твоя футболка.

Потребовалось мгновение, чтобы понять, что он говорил с Джонс. Хотя и так было очевидно, что он мог сказать это только ей.

К удивлению Эвана, реакция девушки вышла… преувеличенной.

Она взглянула на него ошарашенно, как будто Эван только что материализовался из ниоткуда. Её рот слегка приоткрылся — Рей действительно растерялась.

И Бен догадывался почему. Ну, он так думал.

На ней была футболка со _«Сьюзи и Банши»_*, и окружающие даже представить себе не могли, как Эван слушает такую музыку.

Но затем взгляд Рей резко перешёл от Эвана обратно к Бену. По неведомой причине, прежде чем её глаза снова вернулись к Эвану, на Соло новой волной накатила паника и смятение. Он опустил глаза вниз.

Бен совершенно не был готов к тому, что Джонс скажет следом:

— Я могу одолжить её тебе.

Каким-то только_ грёбаным чудом_ Бен подавил желание вскинуть голову.

Если раньше ему казалось, что его сердце колотится слишком быстро, то это оказалось ничто по сравнению с тем состоянием, в котором он находился теперь.

Всё его тело просто застыло от напряжения, что не случалось с ним никогда прежде. Он рискнул взглянуть на неё. Девушка всё ещё смотрела на Эвана.

_Это не совпадение, не так ли?_

А может он слишком одержимо читал оставляемые ей записки и теперь просто помнил все наизусть и мог пересказать?

Джонс собралась одалживать футболки всему _сраному городу?!_

Эван выглядел самым растерянным из них четверых — или по нему это просто было заметно больше всего.

Он нахмурился, прищурившись:

— Э-э-эм, что?!

Её лицо расслабилось.

— Ничего… забей, — последовал ответ. Когда Рей оглянулась на Бена, её губы плотно сжались.

Он_ параноик_. Ничего не изменилось. Джонс его по-прежнему терпеть не могла.

Да и к тому же, если бы она всё-таки узнала об авторе записок, Бен и представить себе не мог, чтобы Рей сделала что-то ещё, кроме как подойти к нему и устроить разборку. У неё не было абсолютно никаких причин хранить его тайну. Что ещё более важно — как она могла узнать?

Он никогда не говорил о себе. Если только Дэмерон не рассказал. Но зачем ему это? И зачем ей слушать?

Бен едва успел подумать о том, что наконец-то сможет спокойно дышать, когда она повернулась, собираясь уйти. Но Лопес, который до этого момента молчал, вдруг спросил её:

— Джонс, тебе Дэмерон, что ли, нравится?

Бен повернул к нему голову и прищурился.

_Какого хрена ему надо?_

Вероятно, он спросил её об этом, чтобы спровоцировать, но Бен принял это на свой счёт.

Лопес смотрел на Джонс с едва заметной ухмылкой, делая свои намерения ещё более неясными. Возможно, это и не было вопросом, на который ему действительно было интересно узнать ответ. Или он просто увидел однажды, как Джонс и Дэмерон гуляли вместе…

Но какое_ ему_ до этого дело?..

Бен предпочёл озадачиться вопросом, «_почему_ Лопес спросил Рей об этом?», чем спрашивать себя: «из-за чего после вопроса друга он почувствовал такое _ебанистически огромное_ бешенство?».

Он увидел каким высокомерным взглядом Джонс одарила Лопеса — и сразу стало ясно, что она не намерена отвечать искренне.

И всё же, Бен прикусил язык, сосредоточившись на другой причине боли, услышав ответную провокацию Рей:

— Да. _Еще как._

Она ещё слишком долго стояла там, где остановилась — что означало слишком долго для Бена. И он тихо пробормотал, стиснув челюсти и глядя вниз, чтобы не смотреть на неё:

— Ну, его здесь нет, так что…

— А еще он _гей_, — снова вставил Лопес. Только чтобы подразнить её, предположил Бен.

— Неправда. Ему девушки тоже нравятся, — без колебаний ответила Рей.

Веки Бена начали дрожать и он мог только надеяться на то, что его бесстрастное лицо выглядело более-менее убедительно.

_Откуда она это знает_? Дэмерон и она настолько близки? Зачем им такое обсуждать?

Бисексуальность Дэмерона не была секретом, но в школе об этом не знали. Сам Лопес был в курсе только потому, что Бен сказал ему.

Теперь он _действительно_ хотел, чтобы Джонс ушла.

Они не были предназначены для контакта друг с другом. Всё, что они делали — причиняли друг другу боль, как намеренно, так и бессознательно. Некоторые вещи никогда не должны меняться.

Слава Богу, в конце концов она ушла.

Лопесу, походу, Джонс не очень-то нравилась, и в тот момент для Бена это оказалось странно утешительным. Но ему понадобилось время, чтобы побыть одному.

***

Джонс не оставила ему ни одной записки за три дня.

Такого не было с тех пор, как они начали общаться. И теперь, как бы абсурдно это ни звучало, Бен не мог не задаваться вопросом: не отвлекает ли её новый интерес к Дэмерону от их переписки?..

…может быть, это не так уж и ново, а он просто не знал об этом.

Когда Бен не получил ответ в первый день его это не обеспокоило. Он знал, что по понедельникам Рей занята, и это не помешало ему оставить новую записку. Проходя мимо её шкафчика, он увидел, что она забрала её. Поэтому и не тревожился.

На второй день он большую часть дня жевал внутреннюю сторону щеки, чтобы удержаться от порыва просто взять и лечь перед этим шкафчиком в ожидании ответа.

Довольно резкая перемена в её настрое. Джонс забирала его записки, но сама ничего не оставляла.

На третий день Бен решил задать ей простой вопрос, на который предполагался простой ответ.

_я всё время думаю о том, как сегодня прошёл твой день?_

Просто потому что это правда — ему не всё равно, как бы это ни звучало. Бен осторожно опустил возможность сказать, что _его день_ оказался самым дерьмовым днём, в котором он когда-либо жил.

Рей не ответила.

Вместо этого всё, что она делала, — после того случая, когда приходила узнать, где найти Дэмерона, — всё больше и больше тусовалась с По.

Бен пытался убедить себя, что это всего лишь из-за их задания. И они не_ привязались_ друг к другу. Он просто стал видеть их вместе немного чаще, вот и всё.

Он постоянно напоминал себе об этом, хоть это и мало успокаивало.

Но и через миллион лет он не осмелился бы спросить Дэмерона, что происходило между ним и Джонс. Не столько потому, что это вызвало бы подозрения, сколько потому, что боялся ответа, который мог получить.

Он бы легче переносил всё это, если бы получал хоть какие-нибудь ответы от неё.

Прошла неделя, но Бен по прежнему не видел никаких записок в шкафчике Джонс. Он чувствовал себя самым несчастным придурком на земле. Ему казалось, будто в его жизни погас свет, и всё, что оставалось делать — пробираться в темноте.

Несколько раз Рей сопровождала Дэмерона до беговых дорожек, где По присоединялся к нему. И Бен был вынужден слушать, как они болтали о самых разных вещах.

Немного походило на то, что он и Рей делали неделю назад, через записки.

Она _не здоровалась_ с ним, не обращала на него никакого внимания, а Дэмерон, казалось, даже не замечал этого. Их разговоры продолжались независимо от того, находился там Бен или нет.

Когда они заканчивали, Джонс уходила, а они с Дэмероном начинали наконец тренироваться. Даже если Бен не находил в себе мотивации делать это.

Но однажды, когда она вновь пришла с По, он всё же включился в разговор.

Дэмерон обратился к нему, с недоверчивой улыбкой качая головой:

— Джонс начали приходить анонимные письма домой.

Бен замер. Дэмерон по натуре был довольно невнимательным человеком, но вот Джонс могла и заметить, как он напрягся, когда посмотрел на неё. Но в этот момент она немного наклонилась, разглядывая что-то внутри своего плеера.

Он не идиот. И понял, что дело в записках.

По крайней мере, Джонс позаботилась о том, чтобы это осталось секретом. Достаточно было того, что поменяла некоторые важные факты при упоминании об этом Дэмерону. И от этого Бен почувствовал облегчение — это хороший знак.

— Разве не безумие? — спросил его Дэмерон.

Бен сглотнул, растерянно потирая шею. Джонс освободила его от ответа, когда подняла голову и спросила в свою очередь По:

— Как думаешь, почему он шифруется?

Бен поморщился. Он не знал, что с собой делать и смотрел вниз, пиная невидимую грязь.

Дэмерон усмехнулся, надевая кроссовки:

— Ну знаешь, по-разному бывает… Тебе в них угрожают расправой?

Рей проигнорировала его шутку и внезапно пробормотала:

— Нет. Они…

Бен продолжал смотреть под ноги, но едва дышал, прислушиваясь.

Рей прочистила горло.

— …они… милые… полные смысла… Как-то так.

Она сморщила нос — как будто ей стало неприятно от подобного признания.

Сердце Бена внезапно стало невероятно громким.

— Зачем тогда делать это анонимно? — снова спросила она Дэмерона.

Это её беспокоит? _Анонимность?_ Поэтому она перестала писать?

Это объяснение было намного лучше всего того, что он себе напридумывал. Но это была по-прежнему очень ужасная, _ужасная новость_… Потому что как он должен был это исправить?!

Бен стиснул зубы. Он всё равно мог только промолчать.

Дэмерон всё ещё пытался найти ответ:

— Хм, влюбился, может, — начал он, играя бровями.

Бен ясно видел, как губы девушки сжались в тонкую линию.

Но затем Дэмерон стал серьёзным, разворачиваясь лицом к ней:

— На самом деле, может, и оно. Может, он боится своих чувств. .... Или родители не одобряют… — Он сделал паузу. — Если это девушка, например, понимаешь? Или…

Он продолжал раздумывать, прищурив глаза.

Между тем Джонс стояла очень неподвижно. Её кулаки сжались.

— Если это идёт вразрез с его религией… или если он женат, — пожал плечами По.

И тогда, именно в тот самый злосчастный момент это и произошло. Это было за гранью контроля Бена...

Он фыркнул. Слишком громко.

Дэмерон и Джонс оба повернулись к нему.

_Дерьмо!_

Чтобы скрыть неловкость, Бен резко присел на корточки и снова начал завязывать шнурки. Очень медленно.

Дэмерон нахмурился, глядя на него.

— Соло, а ты что думаешь? Почему не подписываются?

Бен набрал в грудь воздух и медленно выдохнул. Однако, это не избавило его от сильного волнения, которое он испытывал в тот момент.

— Я не знаю, — начал он, глядя на шнурки, прежде чем пробормотать: — …_и мне, вообще-то, похер._

Этими словами он не хотел выразить никакой реальной агрессии, но они всё равно прозвучали именно так. Он не мог взять свои слова обратно.

И это взбесило Рей. Её ярость не была столь очевидна, но каким-то образом Бен смог это почувствовать. Он и не думал, что когда-нибудь ощутит от неё хоть что-то по отношению к себе, помимо ненависти.

Насупившись, она опустила глаза, делая вывод сквозь стиснутые зубы:

— Ну, а я думаю, это потому, что аноним —_урод._

Бен изо всех сил попытался не вздрогнуть и сосредоточиться на том, чтобы дышать в нормальном ритме.

— Я правда не вижу иной причины, — добавила она.

Дэмерон полуфыркнул и нахмурился:

—_ О-о-о-кей._

Немного позднее Джонс ушла.

***

Бен замедлился уже через пару минут после того, как они с Дэмероном начали бегать.

По бежал на месте, пыхтя и глядя на него в замешательстве:

— В чём дело? Что происходит?

Бен остановился, его грудь тяжело вздымалась. Он не смотрел на друга.

— Мне… Да забей, не могу бежать. Увидимся.

— В чём дело?!

Бен не повернулся к нему. Он уже шёл к рюкзаку, который оставил в нескольких метрах поодаль.

— Ни в чём, мне нехорошо. Я заболел, наверное.

Больше он ничего не сказал и оставил Дэмерона.

***

В это время школа уже почти опустела. Обычно оставались только те, кто тренировался.

Бен пошёл прямо к шкафчику Джонс.

Там он вырвал лист бумаги из блокнота, который использовал для математики, и написал:

_мне нравилось с тобой общаться_

_это было здорово_

У него свело челюсть, сжалось горло, и он поспешно добавил, прежде, чем мог передумать:

_я оставлю тебя в покое_

Бен встал, вставил записку и ушёл. Той ночью он не спал, чувствуя себя чертовски нелепо.

На следующий день, вернувшись в школу, у него не было возможности сразу пойти к её шкафчику, но он очень надеялся, что записка ещё там. Что он ещё мог забрать её.

_Мог позволить закончиться всему само по себе._

Около одиннадцати, во время перерыва между уроками, в коридоре находилось много народу, но ему уже было всё равно. Он пошёл к шкафчику Рей.

И ощутил облегчение. Записка всё ещё находилась в замке. Он поддел её своей линейкой.

В туалете, поставив ногу на педаль мусорного ведра, Бен развернул её, собираясь выбросить. Но тут же замер.

Под его посланием чёрной ручкой было написано всего два слова:

_ **пожалуйста** _

_ **не надо** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Сьюзи и Банши (Siouxsie and the Banshees) - британская рок-группа, поющая в жанре панк-рок, готик-рок и альтернатива.


	9. Незамысловатая ненависть

Бен Соло — тот, кто пишет ей.

Рей не могла найти ни одной причины настолько верить в это — но почему-то просто была уверена.

Она стояла в коридоре и смотрела на записку в своей руке с едва сдерживаемым гневом. Да и многими другими эмоциями, которые захлестнули её с головой: чувством обмана, смятением, стыдом.

_В это. Невозможно. Поверить._

Взгляд затуманился. Рей никогда в жизни не чувствовала себя до такой степени обманутой и уязвлённой.

_Боже! Секреты, которыми она делилась с незнакомцем, всё это время она открывала Соло!_

Тело застыло от охватившей её слепой ярости. Рей в гневе бросила записку, но слабый полёт, с которым та опустилась на пол, совсем её не удовлетворил. Если быть до конца честной — ей наоборот стало только хуже.

Лицо запылало, стало трудно дышать. Ещё труднее оказалось уйти от записки на полу.

Рей сделала шаг к бумажке, наклонилась и, чувствуя невероятный стыд, подняла ее. Мозг, находившийся в шоке, атаковал её воспоминаниями о прошлых записках. Он смешал приступ ярости со словами утешения, сочувствия, даже нежности, которыми Соло осыпал её многократно, если не систематически. И это разрывало Рей на части, оставляя задыхающейся, потерянной, дезориентированной.

Теперь она не доверяла ничему, что прежде считала правдой. Количество времени, которое Рей потратила за последние недели думая о Соло, наблюдая за ним издалека или вблизи, смешалось с количеством времени, проведённого в раздумьях о следующей записке и об уже полученных. В итоге, всё это ясно показывало, насколько наполнены её дни Беном Соло с момента прихода в эту школу.

Время, потраченное на ненависть к нему, избегание его, наблюдение за ним, а теперь ещё и…

…время, потраченное на обдумывание его слов.

Мысль о том, что Соло попросту играл с ней, первой всплыла в уме и сразу же вышла на передний план. На самом деле, она за секунду заняла там всё пространство.

Даже, казалось бы искреннее содержание записок не удержало Рей от того, чтобы не поддаться следующему логическому объяснению, что они, на самом деле, и не были искренними. Что Соло писал ей лишь для того, чтобы она призналась ему в болезненных, личных тайнах.

И всё же, один очень простой и успокаивающий факт мягко протолкнулся в разум:

_Зачем тогда он возвращал каждую записку, если его намерением было унизить её?.. Зачем рассказывать ей всё, что он рассказал о себе?.._

Соло рассказывал не абсурдные, приукрашенные истории, или анекдоты о своём детстве, своих родителях и жизни вне школы. Вещи, которыми он делился с ней — это уродливые, обнажённые, казалось бы не имеющие особого значения мысли.

Но, даже если она и была готова признать, что его намерения действительно не столь низкие, как она думает — тогда какие же? Зачем он это делал? И продолжает делать?

Прошёл день, а Рей ничего не отвечала и изо всех сил старалась не приближаться к Соло. Она не могла соображать, когда он был рядом. Не могла соображать, когда он находился в поле её зрения. Она и раньше слишком остро ощущала его присутствие: в классе, на школьном дворе, в коридорах. Сейчас же это стало ощущаться ещё больше, чем когда-либо.

Рей не могла ответить, не могла устроить ему разборку, не могла принять ни малейшего решения, и даже не могла точно определить, почему чувствовала себя такой парализованной.

Прежде чем она смогла решить, что же с этим делать, Соло оставил ещё одну записку. Сначала Рей раздражённо нахмурилась, читая её, потому что ей показалось, что предложения появились из ниоткуда. Пока не вспомнила, что они связаны с некоторыми старыми записками, которые они оставляли друг другу. Соло поднял старый разговор. Возможно, из-за того, что она впервые с начала их переписки встретила его молчанием.

_у нас стояла старая сосна в саду_

_мы срубили её несколько лет назад_

_я рассказывал ей секреты, когда был маленьким_

_думаю, это из-за слишком большого одиночества_

_я хотел бы опять разговаривать с собаками так же, как раньше_

_и не выглядеть при этом сумасшедшим_

Рей сжала челюсти и, недолго думая, написала чёрной ручкой:

** _думаю, это тупость_ **

Она изо всех сил старалась обидеть его как можно сильнее, не чувствуя при этом ни капли облегчения. Но всё же надеялась, что его ответ даст ей хоть что-то. Когда Соло ответит на её жестокость своей собственной, вся его гадкая суть снова обретёт для неё смысл. И она сможет ненавидеть его открыто, как делала раньше — чистой, непоколебимой, незамысловатой ненавистью.

Вместо этого на следующий день Рей получила другой ответ. И после нескольких часов, проведённых в игнорировании нервного скручивания живота, прочитала его:

_не любительница собак?_

Её горло внезапно стянуло спазмом. Тактичность Соло, перед лицом её резкости, в тот же миг возвратила Рей на землю.

Она не могла снова нахамить ему. Поэтому оставалось только молчать. Если ни жестокость, ни мягкость — не варианты.

На самом деле, Рей не уставала задаваться вопросом: как Соло удалось писать ей так долго и она ни разу не поймала его на этом? Особенно, учитывая то, как часто она проверяла свой шкафчик в последнее время, нетерпеливо ожидая очередную записку.

К её великому стыду затянувшееся молчание особо ничего не поменяло. Она перестала отвечать Соло, но он, по какой-то причине, не сделал того же. И Рей всё так же ждала записки, проверяя свой шкафчик.

Так продолжалось три дня, три долгих дня, пока она в отчаянии не прижалась губами к его запискам, прежде, чем очередная волна гнева не захватила её.

Если он не хочет говорить с ней _по-настоящему_ — она сама попробует; посмотрит, что произойдёт, когда они снова окажутся рядом; проверит, смогут ли они выстоять в несколько метрах друг от друга и не превратить это в спектакль для других.

Под предлогом поиска Дэмерона, Рей подошла к нему — _на самом деле подошла._

Она надеялась, что выглядит при этом не столь взволнованной, и что сердце колотится исключительно от гнева. Соло стоял с двумя парнями, с которыми Рей постоянно его видела.

Прогулка по всему школьному двору оказалась не такой уж и длинной, но к тому времени, когда она добралась до них, у неё сбилось дыхание.

И вот, _она там._

Соло стоял ближе всех. Ей пришлось поднять глаза вверх, чтобы посмотреть на него. Сначала он не смотрел на неё и ей захотелось фыркнуть.

Ни поведение Соло, ни то, как он стоял, ни то, как говорил, не выдали бы его тайну никому, кто не искал улик. Если бы Рей уже не знала всё, то никогда бы не догадалась о его смятении.

Теперь же всё, что она видела — это то, как он кусал внутреннюю сторону своей щеки и пялился себе под ноги. Как в защитном жесте засунул руки в карманы. Как переминался с ноги на ногу. А затем изо всех сил старался не делать всего этого снова.

Он сказал ей, что не знает, где Дэмерон. _Ровным голосом._

А потом по ней прокатилась волна холодного пота, _когда блондин — один из двух его друзей — сказал, что ему нравится её футболка._

Вся логика и связность мыслей рухнули, и Рей впала в панику. Что, если на самом деле _он_ тот, кто писал эти записки? А Соло только доставлял их?

И прежде, чем Рей успела подумать, она предложила одолжить ему её, чтобы посмотреть на ответную реакцию…

И не пожалела.

Соло не поднял глаз, но слегка выпрямился, едва напрягая плечи. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы она уловила его реакцию. Но если бы не ждала, то наверняка пропустила бы.

И выдало Бена отнюдь не напряжение, а отчаянные попытки его скрыть, и отсутствие той реакции, что должна была быть, не знай он об их переписке, не знай о другой её футболке. Его реакция — это не реакция того, кто об этом не знал.

Как будто в доказательство её слов, блондин выдал гораздо более естественную реакцию на её предложение:

— Э-э-эм, что?!

— Ничего… забей.

Рей выяснила всё, что ей нужно было узнать.

***

Дэмерон — хороший собеседник, с ним было приятно болтать абсолютно на любые темы, он заставлял Рей чувствовать, что она не скучная. И ей этого было достаточно, чтобы проводить с ним большую часть свободного времени.

Но даже несмотря на то, как сильно её бесил этот факт, всё же Рей сдалась и больше не пыталась отрицать, что это не истинная причина их частого времяпровождения. Её шансы были невелики, но иногда Дэмерон отправлялся на поиски Соло. И она, не вызывая никакого подозрения, шла за ним, делая вид будто ей всё равно.

Рей не хотела задумываться о том, почему ей так часто хотелось находиться ближе к Соло. Она просто желала видеть его во плоти. Знать, как он ведёт себя в естественном состоянии, когда делает или говорит что-то бессмысленное, не задумываясь.

Однако, Рей понимала, что не увидит ничего подобного рядом с ним. Когда она находилась поблизости, он не расслаблялся и не становился самим собой. И никогда не решался заговорить с ней.

Соло просто пялился на свои ботинки и ждал, когда она и Дэмерон закончат. В конце концов, Рей уходила ни с чем.

Тем не менее, она продолжала забирать его записки и молчала в ответ. За этим не стояло никакого реального умысла. Просто её обида была ещё слишком сильна, чтобы написать хоть что-нибудь достаточно искреннее, притворяясь, словно она не в курсе, кто ей пишет.

За неделю его записки становились всё короче и короче.

Постоянно чувствуя, как сжимается всё внутри и сбивается дыхание, Рей позволяла происходить этому, боясь спрашивать себя о том, сможет ли она справиться, если он остановится.

И достаточно скоро узнала ответ, когда в один из дней Соло оставил записку, которая должна была стать последней.

В голове зазвенел сигнал тревоги. Если раньше она и хотела спасти то маленькое отрицание, оставшееся о том, что всё это значит для неё, то оно вылетело из головы в ту же секунду, как прочитала записку. И на этот раз не заставила Соло ждать.

_я оставлю тебя в покое_

** _пожалуйста_ **

** _не надо_ **

Она провела следующие четыре часа кусая ногти — и остальные части пальцев тоже — в ожидании ответа. И когда получила записку обратно, её сердце бешено забилось на всю грудную клетку.

_не буду_

На этот раз она не смогла разозлиться на то, что Соло опять не оправдал её ожидания. Он не выказал ни гордости, ни злобы — двух вещей, которыми, как она полагала, он был полон.

В этот момент ей хотелось верить, что, возможно, время успокоит всё то, что причинило ей боль.

***

Прошла ещё одна неделя, но Рей так и не удалось обуздать собственную злобу.

Она еле выдавливала ответы на его записки: короткие, по существу, расплывчатые. Сердце оставалось закрытым. И её всё больше беспокоил вопрос: почему Соло делал это?

Однажды, в понедельник, она плелась после тренировки вместе со своими товарищами по команде, покрытая потом и потерянная в мыслях. Вся команда из двадцати человек с рюкзаками на плечах шла по беговой дорожке, чтобы попасть в раздевалку, находящуюся на другой стороне стадиона.

Рей немного отстала ото всех, глядя себе под ноги, но краем глаза заметила в траве рядом с беговыми дорожками её — красно-синюю спортивную куртку с белыми полосками на рукавах. _Куртку Соло_. Она лежала частично сложенной рядом с рюкзаком, и Рей предположила, что это рюкзак Дэмерона.

Она даже не знала, что может мысленно представить эту куртку. Соло не часто её носил, обычно только на тренировках.

Её глаза немедленно начали искать его и Дэмерона. И, конечно же, нашли. Они оказались так далеко, что их едва можно было узнать с того места, где стояла Рей. Бегали.

Рей не задумывалась о том, что делала. Просто сделала это. Одним быстрым движением она пригнулась под белым поручнем, схватила куртку и прижала к груди. А потом с бьющимся сердцем поспешила назад, присоединяясь к остальным товарищам по команде.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arcade Fire — «Раньше мы ждали»
> 
> "Бывали дни, когда я писал  
Бывали дни, когда я писал письма и подписывал их своим именем.  
Бывали дни, когда я спал по ночам,  
Еще до того, как вспышки света поселились глубоко у меня в мозгу."


	10. Прощай, гордость

Рей дрожащими руками открыла рюкзак, засовывая куртку внутрь.

Ни одна из девушек не обратила внимания на то, что она делала. Они болтали между собой неохотно, с крошечными остатками энергии, уцелевшими после тренировки.

Когда Рей оглянулась посмотреть, где Дэмерон и Соло, то обнаружила, что они всё ещё невероятно далеко. Но сердце по-прежнему не хотело успокаиваться.

Простившись с девушками слишком внезапно, из-за чего те удивлённо уставились ей вслед, Рей почти бегом пересекла школьный двор. Даже не переодеваясь.

Через минуту она уже шла домой, всё ещё в спортивной футболке.

Всю дорогу до дома Рей шла по тротуару одна, но о том, чтобы вытащить куртку из рюкзака, прежде чем оказаться в своей комнате, не могло быть и речи. Куртка обжигала спину через сумку, и когда Рей добралась, то тут же бросилась к лестнице. Но внезапно остановилась.

Приходя домой после обеда, она не делала так уже в течение многих лет — никогда раньше не отправлялась сразу к себе в комнату. Она почти забыла о старой привычке.

Рей тихо проскользнула в гостиную: на диване, лицом вниз, в своём двухчасовом сне лежал отец. Его тело казалось неподвижным. Она увидела, как двигаются его рёбра при дыхании, тем не менее, возможно из чистого суеверия, положила на отцовскую шею два пальца и сосредоточилась. Отец не сдвинулся ни на миллиметр. Когда она почувствовала пульс, то сразу же вышла из комнаты, чтобы, наконец, подняться по лестнице к себе.

Оказавшись внутри, Рей заперла дверь, чего никогда не делала прежде. Действительно не понимая — зачем ей это?

Бросив рюкзак на свою маленькую односпальную кровать, Рей на минуту притворилась, будто забыла, что там есть куртка. Она прошлась по комнате, уперев руки в бёдра, и только тогда поняла, что дышит слишком тяжело.

Посмотрев на рюкзак так, будто он виноват в сложившемся положении, Рей медленно подошла и встала у края кровати. И осторожно потянулась к нему, наконец открывая.

Она вынула куртку необъяснимо аккуратным движением — как будто та была чем-то хрупким. И осторожно развернула. Рей почувствовала мягкую ткань в своей ладони между пальцами, разглядывая её раскрыв рот, как это всегда бывало, когда что-то полностью захватывало внимание.

Она молча сглотнула. Затем, всё ещё очень медленно, положила куртку на кровать. И поправила, осторожно расправляя рукава, как сделала бы со своей одеждой, если предстояло присутствовать на свадьбе или на чём-то ещё столь же важном.

Рей пыталась понять и не находила ответа, что же наделала, стоя в тишине своей комнаты и изучая трофей. И через некоторое время присела рядом.

Рука нерешительно потянулась, чтобы снова почувствовать ткань. Но это не то, чего хотелось на самом деле.

Изо всех сил стараясь не перебирать возможные причины, почему это неправильно, Рей очень осторожно поднесла ткань к лицу. И понюхала её. Один раз. Слегка. Чувствуя себя пойманной с поличным — будто стоит ей выйти из комнаты и все уже будут знать, что она делала. И это заставило сердце забиться гораздо чаще.

Она сглотнула, выигрывая немного времени. Но, в конце концов, поднесла куртку ещё ближе, задевая носом воротник. И понюхала во второй раз — чуть глубже, чем собиралась, слегка прижав подбородок, словно на публике и хотела сделать это незаметно.

Какой бы запах ни ощутила, Рей обнаружила, что её тянет лучше его почувствовать и прижала ткань еще ближе — к носу, ко рту. Прежде чем выдохнуть, она закрыла глаза и втянула в легкие весь воздух, который смогла вдохнуть. В основном улавливая лишь запах дешевого дезодоранта.

_Она ненавидит всё это._

С этой мыслью Рей осторожно скатала куртку в комок и зарылась в неё всем лицом. Оставаясь в таком положении, улавливая своё дыхание, пока ткань около носа и рта не стала слишком теплой.

Подняв голову, она поймала своё отражение в длинном зеркале на дверце шкафа. Мягко говоря, зрелище оказалось захватывающим. Но это её не остановило. Всё ещё болезненно осторожными движениями Рей развернула куртку, встала и надела на себя, тут же в ней утонув.

_«Я не думаю, что это мой размер»_

Рей тихо фыркнула, услышав своё бормотание:

— Думаешь?

Закатав рукава до локтей, Рей еще раз погладила их, не сводя с куртки глаз. Потом произнесла низким голосом:

— _«Я такой неуклюжий»._

Она сделала паузу, не собираясь продолжать. Но через несколько секунд добавила:

— _«Угадай, кому придётся убирать этот беспорядок?»_

По какой-то причине Рей только сейчас почувствовала, что ей смешно.

Но затем взгляд расфокусировался. Она стояла и представляла, как Соло смотрит на неё сверху вниз. Обычно он всегда хмурился и морщинка залегала между его бровей, даже когда он ничего не говорил, просто думал, или, возможно, не делал и этого. Но Рей не могла объяснить, почему так легко представила, каким должен казаться его взгляд в более мягкой форме.

— _«Не обращай внимания на Дэвиса»_… — прошептала она. — _«Спасибо, что спасла меня»_.

Уставившись на подол, который рассеянно теребила, Рей наблюдала, как солёная капля падает на руку.

Куртка осталась на стуле, который она отодвинула к окну, в угол комнаты.

***

После трёх часов бессонницы, понимая, что не заснёт в эту ночь, Рей встала. Опять прекращая понимать, что делает, зачем это делает, и что всё это значит.

Она босиком подошла к куртке Соло и вернулась с ней в постель.

Под одеялом Рей немного вывернулась, подсовывая её к подбородку, груди, животу. Решительно игнорируя, насколько это казалось неправильным. Вскоре она была вознаграждена сном без сновидений.

***

Она знала Бена и не знала.

Понимала и не понимала.

Она ненавидела его.

Рей уже три дня носила его куртку, когда без предупреждения, сама того не замечая, не обращая внимания на прежние темы, написала эти слова:

** _у меня раздражающий голос?_ **

** _если скрываешь, кто ты такой_ **

** _разве это не для того, чтобы держаться подальше от меня?_ **

_Прощай, гордость._

Рей впервые упомянула о его анонимности в записках. Она думала, что Соло проигнорирует это, как сделал бы с вопросами, которые оказались слишком личными.

Но несколько часов спустя нашла ещё одну записку.

_если бы я мог, то ни минуты не провёл вдали от тебя_

_я ненавижу то, что ты так подумала и терпеть не могу твоих конченых родителей_

_да любого, кто получил шанс быть рядом с тобой и тратит его впустую_

_пожалуйста, никогда больше так не говори_

Рей спряталась за дверью своего шкафчика, с запиской в руке, и в течение пяти минут просто стояла там.

***

На следующий день Дэмерон нашёл её на футбольном поле. Небо казалось чуть менее ярким. Дни становились всё короче и короче.

«Нахер футбол», — думала Рей, красная и запыхавшаяся подходя к По.

Дэмерону нравился парень, с которым он не обменялся и парой слов. Рей захотелось послушать подробный рассказ об этом. Подобное обычно отвлекало как ничто другое из происходившего с ней. Сходство между их ситуациями, _конечно же_, не имело _ничего общего_ с тем, что она так сильно хотела поговорить и послушать По.

Дэмерон сказал, что не может раскрыть имя этого парня, и на мгновение Рей захотела, чтобы он и Соло не были друзьями.

Она почти задыхалась от первого настоящего смеха за последние недели, когда вдруг осознала, что к ним решительными шагами направляется Соло. Как обычно, Рей сосредоточилась на По, ведя себя безразлично — так же, как и Соло. Да и улыбка Дэмерона выглядела настолько заразительной, что ей даже не пришлось притворяться. Хотя, любой внимательный человек заметил бы скрывшуюся горечь за ней.

Рей удивилась, что Соло не подошёл к ним ближе, когда остановился в нескольких метрах, позволяя рюкзаку упасть на землю. Как правило, он не стоял так далеко, и сейчас казался более раздражённым, чем обычно.

Но она посчитала, что всё в норме, потому что Соло грубо прервал Дэмерона, тоном голоса позволяя понять, что на самом деле он с трудом сдерживает раздражение:

— Дэмерон, мы идём или как?!

Естественно, Рей не получила _«Привет»_ сегодня так же, как и раньше.

Соло не казался особо резким, в нем просто сквозило нетерпение. Его агрессивность не слишком проявлялась, по крайней мере — пока.

Последовал вежливый ответ Дэмерона. _Ему нравился Соло_. Она знала это, потому что при каждом упоминании о нём По делал это с искренней любовью.

Соло для него был не просто другом — лучшим другом.

Поэтому неудивительно, что Дэмерону удалось сначала немного ослабить напряжение, заверив Бена, что он собирается с ней скоро закончить. Подразумевая, что не нужно ждать его здесь.

Но Соло не уходил. Упершись руками в бёдра, он уставился на траву, стиснув зубы. Дэмерон вернулся к своей истории, казалось, даже не замечая напряженной обстановки. Рей снова коротко рассмеялась над чем-то в разговоре. Хотя сердцем сейчас этого не так сильно хотелось.

Остальное произошло слишком быстро.

— _По_, мы должны _тренироваться_, — сплюнул Соло.

Затем, не сводя глаз с Дэмерона, он указал на Рей.

— Вы _охуенные друзья с ней_ теперь, не так ли?

Дэмерон открыл рот, но не издал ни звука. Это длилось всего секунду, но оказалось слишком долгим колебанием. Тон Соло остался резким, он сузил глаза, глядя на Дэмерона, и поморщился:

— Что у тебя общего _с ней_?

Дэмерон только заикнулся, неопределенно пожимая плечами. Это Соло, видимо, не удовлетворило, но внимание переключилось на неё. Он, казалось, только тогда понял, что Рей могла слышать его. Что она стояла _рядом_.

Рей понимала, что он говорил всё это не из-за плохих намерений, не хотел подобного. Но всё это подействовало на неё именно так.

Соло смотрел на ее открытый рот и дрожащие губы. У Рей начали блестеть глаза в преддверии всхлипа. Но она не опускала взгляд. А он в защиту пожал плечами, вздёрнув подбородок:

— Что?!

На ум Рей пришла куртка, которую она украла. Как крепко она прижимала её к груди прошлой и позапрошлой ночью.

Она чувствовала себя глупо. Так чертовски глупо.

Что-то вроде сожаления вспыхнуло в глазах Соло, когда молчание растянулось на несколько секунд. Но этого было уже недостаточно. И слишком поздно.

— Почему ты боишься дружить со мной, Соло? — спросила Рей, с удивлением обнаружив, что голос не дрожит, и что тон непреднамеренно мягкий и громкий. Чуть громче — голос задрожал бы. Еще мягче — и он вообще бы её не услышал.

Прикусив щеку изнутри, Соло мог лишь бросить вызов едва улавливаемым нерешительным фырканьем.

Дэмерон смущенно молчал.

То, что Рей сказала дальше, застало их обоих врасплох:

— Я _никогда_ не позволю этому случиться.

Соло перевел на неё взгляд и тут же переменился. На его лице не осталось и следа презрения. Он изо всех сил старался стоять перед ней ничего не выказывая, все это время переваривая происходящее, поджав губы и нервно сглатывая.

Слова у Рей во рту как паразиты, которых она была вынуждена вытолкать. Соло полностью завладел её вниманием. Её тон казался смирившимся, покоренным, лицо запылало. Она мягко выдавливала слова, одно за другим:

— Не беспокойся об этом. Я..._ненавижу тебя._

Её голос сорвался в конце предложения, когда она увидела, как Соло почти незаметно вздрогнул. К его чести, он не опустил глаз. Тем не менее, похоже это далось ему с большим трудом.

— Э-э-э… ребята? — послышалось слабое справа.

Это не помешало Рей пялиться на Соло дальше, она сглотнула, чувствуя, как что-то катится по щеке. Тихо выдыхая остальное. Но он расслышал её. Хорошо расслышал. Если боль, которую Рей ясно увидела на его лице, что-то значила.

— На самом деле, ты никому не нравишься. _Даже своему отцу._

Ей не нужно было говорить, что она перегнула палку. Но на тот случай, если ей интересно, Дэмерон сообщил о своем шоке:

— Рей, какого хрена???

Её внимание, однако, по-прежнему было сосредоточено только на Соло.

Бен просто принял это. Челюсти сжались, веки затрепетали. Но потом он опустил взгляд вниз. Прямо с того места, где Рей стояла, она услышала его слабое, дрожащее дыхание. Его губы приоткрылись, кулаки сжались. Он провёл рукой по лбу.

Собственная боль в груди позволяла Рей только представлять, что он чувствовал. Может быть, ему было так же больно, как и ей, если не больше.

Дэмерон стоял разинув рот, искренне озадаченный.

Её глаза не отрывались от Бена, когда тот медленно наклонился, чтобы поднять рюкзак.

— Я что-то пропустил? — спросил По.

Уже через минуту они оба смотрели вслед уходящему Соло.

Только тогда Рей ощутила, как мокры её щеки, и попыталась проглотить вновь подступающие слезы. Она молча отвернулась и оставила Дэмерона там, слыша, как он говорит ей вслед в полном недоумении:

_— Что, чёрт возьми, только что произошло?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black — «Прекрасная жизнь»
> 
> «Посмотри, я стою здесь,  
Снова совсем один  
Под солнечным светом.  
Мне нужен друг, о мне нужен друг».


	11. Розовое небо

Рей сделала вдох. Выдохнула.

Дэмерону и ей нужно работать над докладом, но это не значит, что тот должен быть готов в течение нескольких часов. На самом деле, у них нет надобности так часто встречаться.

После _инцидента_ неделю назад Дэмерон вёл себя достаточно мило, вежливо и всё такое, но уже не так сильно хотел общаться с ней. Ну, не так много, как раньше. Если только им не предстояло работать вместе.

Рей, возможно, терзало бы это, но причина её страданий была уже в другом.

_Соло перестал писать._

Предсказуемо, конечно.

На следующий день, после того, что случилось на футбольном поле, Рей не нашла никакой записки в своём шкафчике — только ту, которую Соло оставил без ответа. В груди мгновенно расцвёл страх, но она попыталась проглотить его.

После его слов Рей начала сомневаться в том, хочет ли она видеть его записки снова. Во всяком случае, не была уверена в своём желании продолжать общение с ним.

Одним словом, она лгала самой себе.

И вскоре была вынуждена признать это, потому что всё ещё каждый раз пыталась не бросаться чересчур рьяно к своему шкафчику. Надеясь, что там её что-то ждёт.

И как же её _растаптывало_ то, что каждый раз она там ничего не находила.

Естественно, Рей предвидела подобное, безрезультатно продолжая доказывать себе, что это совсем неважно. Но боль в груди заставляла признать единственный факт: она всё время отчаянно пыталась найти признаки того, что это _имеет для Соло значение._

Рей рискнула взглянуть в сторону Соло и увидела, что он сосредоточен на том, чтобы не сделать того же; и, ко всему прочему, пытался по возможности не оставаться с ней в одном помещении или пространстве.

Она ясно видела, что он делал это не из чувства гордости, и этот факт больше всего ранил.

Она была_ уверена_, что это не из-за гордости, поскольку несколько раз, когда Соло невольно встречался с ней взглядом, то едва заметно мучительно вздрагивал и рефлекторно отворачивался.

Как будто _не мог_ смотреть на неё и видеть ответный взгляд. Не потому, что это его злило или из-за того, что происходящее было выше его достоинства…

А потому что ему было слишком тяжело находиться с ней рядом.

Бо́льшую часть времени Соло выглядел так, будто задерживал дыхание, пока не отходил от неё.

_Она конченая, безнадёжная дура._

Рей оставила записку. Потом ещё одну. Потом третью. Потом забрала их все и выбросила, при этом пожав плечами и стиснув зубы.

Ну и что? Плевать.

Дома Рей достала куртку из-под подушки и, не глядя, бросила на пол. _Потому что. Ей. Чёрт возьми. Плевать._

Куртка осталась там.

На третью ночь, пугающее осознание того, что положение стало тяжелее, чем она надеялась, полностью разрушило предыдущие усилия — и Рей заплакала в подушку. Очень тихо. Как будто могла обмануть себя, делая это бесшумно.

Затем встала с кровати, подняла куртку и вернулась с ней в постель, сгорая от стыда.

Она не должна так волноваться. Соло напишет ей, _в конце концов._

_В конце концов,_ заберёт записки.

В течение недели Рей воодушевленно воображала, что, в итоге, ей станет всё равно.

Прошла всего лишь неделя, но боль в груди стремительно усиливалась, и это, безусловно, повлияло на восприятие времени. Казалось, будто прошли грёбаные месяцы.

Она всё чаще и чаще ходила к беговым дорожкам, прищуривалась, быстро обводя глазами пространство, но больше не находила там Соло. Раньше это был один из самых надёжных вариантов. Несколько раз она видела, как Дэмерон бежал по дорожке. Один.

***

Однажды они с По работали над своим заданием, и Рей почувствовала острую необходимость исправить то, что ещё можно было исправить. Срочно.

Это придало смелости, ведь она знала, что возможностей сделать что-то с этой ситуацией у неё не так уж и много. И хотя Рей видела, что По не так давно тренировался один, она надеялась, что увидит Соло, если последует за Дэмероном.

Она хотела _увидеть его_. Хотела, чтобы всё стало как раньше — когда думала, что ситуация вряд ли может стать хуже.

Смогла_. Сейчас._

Она и По склонились над своими тетрадями, сидя за одним из столиков на свежем воздухе возле научного здания.

_«Теперь, когда мы меньше болтаем — учиться легче»_, — с горечью подумала Рей.

Раньше, чем она ожидала, Дэмерон посмотрел на свои огромные наручные часы G-shock и вежливо улыбнулся.

— Мне пора, — сказал он, вставая, чтобы собрать вещи.

Обычно он говорил: «Надо тренироваться» или «_Надо побегать_», и Рей знала, что означало это уточнение.

Но сейчас По старался не привлекать внимания к чему-то, не связанному с учёбой. То есть, конкретно к Соло и к тому, что произошло. К тому, о чём они оба думали всю неделю, но не обсуждали.

Рей молча встала и неуверенно сказала:

— Я… Я провожу тебя туда.

Не было не единой надежды, что это прозвучит небрежно.

— Э-э, нет, всё в порядке, Рей, — ответил Дэмерон, не глядя на неё. И что более важно — без колебаний. Будто ожидал, что она предложит подобное.

Отчего-то это сделало Рей смелее.

— Всё в порядке, — уверила она его, пожимая плечами, — мне больше нечем заняться.

Дэмерон всю неделю старался не упоминать о произошедшем. Но сейчас не стал юлить:

— Рей, я бы не хотел. Если не возражаешь.

И этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Рей, в свою очередь, задала вопрос. Хотя прошли долгие секунды, прежде чем она это сделала, уставившись в свой блокнот и вертя уголок страницы:

— Это из-за Соло? — наконец спросила она, подавляя дрожь от того, как тихо прозвучал её голос.

— Да, из-за него.

Дэмерон всё ещё не смотрел на неё, надевая ветровку, просто сосредоточившись на том, что делает.

При любых других обстоятельствах этого хватило бы, чтобы заставить Рей заткнуться. Да, она отчаянно нуждалась в честности, но никогда не сталкивалась с прямотой вот так — лоб в лоб.

Наблюдая за тем, как Дэмерон готовится к уходу, навело Рей на мысль, что этот разговор напоминает дверь, закрывающуюся перед её носом. И будь она проклята, если не попытается получить всё, что сможет!

Тем не менее, её тон оказался совершенно жалким:

— Он… попросил тебя…чтобы…

Рей хотела спросить:_ Попроси«л ли Соло тебя проследить, чтобы я не приближалась к нему?», «Попросил ли перестать ходить с тобой около него?»_

Она хотела спросить о многом, но не спросила, потому что Дэмерон прервал её со вздохом:

— Бен _ни о чём_ меня не просил, Джонс. Он _не стал бы_ такое говорить. Он не такой. Это я тебя прошу.

Закинув на плечо рюкзак, По стоял, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, пока Рей молчала вместо ответа. Она нервно складывала уголок страницы блокнота, когда он смущённо продолжил:

— Увидимся, Джонс.

Рей пришло в голову, что По никогда раньше не называл её _Джонс._

***

Её письма продолжали лежать в щели шкафчика.

Каждый раз, когда она открывала его, записки падали, и Рей терпеливо поднимала их, складывая обратно.

Она меняла записки несколько раз. Но ведь неважно, что там написано, если их никто не читает, верно? Если Соло не читает их.

Рей дрожала, её горло сжималось при мыслях о том, что действительно хотелось написать.

Такие вещи, как: _«Надеюсь, никто не причинил тебе боль», «Надеюсь, что ты в порядке»._

Простые, искренние слова.

Она не могла заставить себя написать подобное, едва справляясь даже с мыслью о них.

Когда прошло больше полутора недель, Рей всё ещё изо всех сил пыталась привыкнуть к мысли, что всё кончено. Даже если каждый раз, в попытках отвлечься, что-то восставало в ней. Что-то, за что она ненавидела себя. Что-то, без чего ей стало бы легче жить.

Однажды она выбросит записки Соло — все эти маленькие способы проявления заботы о ней. И всё будет так, будто этого никогда и не было. Всё покажется странным сном. Ни свидетелей, ни доказательств — ничего не останется.

«Чем быстрее смогу понять _это_ всё, тем скорее научусь жить с этим», — повторяла Рей про себя снова и снова. Продолжая оставлять записки на прежнем месте.

И однажды утром, видимо потому, что совершенно не могла сосредоточиться на учёбе, Рей прямо на уроке написала записку с абсолютно другим смыслом. Такую, которая заставила её драматичную сущность почувствовать насколько небрежно она играет с собственной жизнью. Как будто тыча в рану ослабевшему зверю.

Превращая что-то бессмысленное и скрытое, во что-то с именем.

** _Бен Соло ненавидит меня_ **

** _он возненавидел меня с первого взгляда, и я не понимаю почему_ **

** _ты его знаешь?_ **

Рей начала писать на слишком маленьком листочке бумаги, но, в результате написала больше, чем намеревалась. Когда она закончила, то была вынуждена пронумеровать записки.

Она так боялась, что Соло прочтёт их. Не имея ни малейшего представления о том, как он отреагирует на такое, Рей почувствовала себя голой посреди школьного двора.

И всё же подсунула записки к замку своего шкафчика, где он смог бы их найти.

Ведь Соло избегал её, но не исчез. Он не сменил школу. Время от времени Рей мельком видела его. Всегда смотрящего в другую сторону. У приёмной, выходящего из столовой или туалета. И всё. Она больше никогда не видела его в обычное время возле беговой дорожки.

***

Ровно в половине шестого Рей шла к футбольному полю. Небо на западе становилось розовым. Она просто хотела проверить оценки, ей сказали, что они в раздевалке.

В этот час, во вторник, на футбольном поле редко кто находился. Сама она до сих пор была в школе, только потому, что Роуз захотела поработать над их заданием по английскому.

Рей изначально даже не планировала проверять свою оценку. Это не заботило её так сильно, чтобы из-за этого тащиться через всё футбольное поле. Она могла подождать до своей следующей тренировки.

Но всё же она пошла. Захотелось побыть одной. Рей не нужно было домой, по крайней мере не сразу.

Когда она добралась туда, то вдруг обнаружила, что не одна.

_Соло лежал на траве._

Это объясняло, почему она не увидела его сразу. Не то, чтобы его было трудно заметить. Он большой и длинный, так что занимал много места. Не совсем тот типаж, который пропускают, проходя мимо него, даже лежачего.

Но то ли потому, что Рей никогда бы не подумала, что он может лежать на публике; то ли потому, что просто не смела надеяться увидеть его где-нибудь, кроме как в коридорах или в одном классе, который они разделяли — но она едва заметила, что на поле кто-то был.

Она опустила глаза, глядя перед собой. И вдруг заморгала и остановилась, узнав его чёрный рюкзак с фиолетовыми и зелёными полосами по бокам, а также серую толстовку, рядом с белым поручнем, мимо которого шла в направлении раздевалок.

Рей подняла голову и посмотрела на тело, лежащее на поле метрах в десяти от неё. Сердце начало бешено колотиться, когда стало понятно, что это Соло.

Внезапно окружающая тишина стала оглушительной. Рей не понимала, как раньше не заметила, что так тихо.

Мокрые волосы обрамляли его лицо, щёки покраснели. Соло смотрел в небо, раскинув руки и ноги — видимо бегал. Но дышал довольно спокойно.

Наверное, по этой причине он и не замечал её.

С минуту, учитывая все обстоятельства, Рей наблюдала за ним без его ведома довольно с близкого расстояния. Она не знала и не понимала почему так делает. Только то, что ещё не готова уйти.

Она даже не знала, что сказать, и, конечно, понятия не имела, как себя вести. Оттягивая момент, когда придётся идти дальше и продолжать притворяться, будто они незнакомы друг с другом.

Прошла минута, а она всё ещё пялилась на него, прожигая взглядом.

Мельком Соло заметил, что кто-то остановился у перил. Рей увидела, как он кинул ленивый взгляд в её сторону. Его глаза расширились, и он сел, уставившись прямо на неё.

Без раздражения и гнева. Просто с замешательством, ну и с шоком, возможно.

То же самое он, должно быть, увидел и на её лице. Соло тяжело сглотнул, но продолжал сидеть неподвижно, не сводя с неё глаз.

Рей, тем временем, изо всех сил старалась дышать ровно. Её взгляд упал на его рюкзак и толстовку, затем вернулся к нему. Соло приоткрыл рот и нахмурился, проследив за её взглядом. Если он и хотел что-то сказать, то видимо ему, как и ей, было тяжело произнести хоть слово.

Но он всё же заговорил через несколько секунд.

Рей осторожно подошла к его толстовке и потянулась к ней, надеясь, что Соло не заметит, как дрожит рука. Всё ещё сидя, хмурясь и непонимающе моргая, он наблюдал за ней. Всё больше и больше смущаясь от происходящего.

Рей не могла объяснить, почему сделала это. Но факт в том, что она не могла просто так уйти. Если не выходило заговорить с ним, не получалось находиться рядом, потому что Соло этого не хотел или просто чувствовал, что неспособен это выдержать, то она предпримет всё, чтобы найти в себе мужество сделать это самой.

Сердце так громко стучало, когда она поднимала толстовку, что Рей с трудом разобрала его слова. Но то, как нерешительно он произнёс их облегчило её состояние.

Соло слегка выпрямился, озадаченный, затем встал, но остался стоять на месте.

— Это… это моя… — услышала Рей его голос, когда открывала свой рюкзак и аккуратно складывала туда толстовку, не осмеливаясь даже взглянуть в его сторону.

Он сказал это так, будто просто пытался сообщить, любезно дать понять, что она совершает ошибку. Без капли возмущения в голосе или чего-либо ещё, что ожидаемо можно было услышать от человека, у которого крадут вещи прямо под носом.

Скорее даже, Соло просто указывал на то, что это бессмысленно. Он стоял и искренне пытался понять то, что видит. Не для того, чтобы побудить вернуть толстовку, а в надежде хотя бы попытаться найти логическое объяснение сложившейся ситуации.

В любом случае, он среагировал совсем не так, как Рей ожидала. И она_ не дала_ никаких объяснений. Закрыв свой рюкзак, Рей, наконец-то, посмотрела на него.

Её голос казался очень тихим, но Соло услышал:

— Я знаю.

Рей стояла лицом к нему и сердце бешено билось о рёбра. Глаза Соло слегка расширились от её ответа, но он не шелохнулся. Его губы приоткрылись, словно он хотел что-то сказать, но не издал ни звука, закрыл рот и сглотнул.

Прежде, чем её ноги смогли бы отказать, Рей откашлялась и просто направилась в раздевалку, оставив Соло стоять там.

***

Она прерывисто вздохнула, когда на следующее утро подошла к своему шкафчику.

Все оставленные ею записки исчезли.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Moody Blues - «Ночи в беспамятстве»
> 
> «Письма, что я писал  
Не прочтёшь никогда  
Значит об истине  
Мне судить не дано  
Я люблю тебя...  
Да, люблю тебя... »


	12. Мне больно улыбаться, моё сердце разрывается

Прогулка от школы до дома неблизкая. Небо уже начало темнеть, когда Бен подошёл к своей улице.

В правом кармане, в сжатой руке, у него лежало шесть бумажек. Он не хотел их отпускать. Если это сделать — они могли выпасть, появлялась возможность их потерять.

Тем не менее, Бен задавался вопросом: «Есть ли смысл забирать и держать у себя записки, если не могу набраться смелости прочитать их?»

Всё, что он делал неизвестно сколько раз — это брал линейку, вытаскивал записки из шкафчика Джонс, а потом прятался где-нибудь, чтобы прочитать. Но сегодняшний вечер совсем не казался похожим на все предыдущие. Не после того, что случилось час назад.

Сегодня вечером, бросившись к её шкафчику в почти пустой школе, Бен уставился на листки бумаги с затаившимся дыханием. Рука задрожала, когда он потянулся за записками. Но когда они оказались у него — он не смог их открыть. Желудок скрутило в узел, поэтому Бен засунул их в правый карман, чувствуя себя сегодня по-другому.

Днём Джонс нашла его на футбольном поле. А всего за пять минут до этого он даже не осмелился бы такое представить. Вообразить, что она когда-нибудь станет искать его.

Возможно, она и не искала. Но если подумать, имело ли это значение?

Важно ли это, если Джонс молча смотрела на него, вместо того чтобы оскорблять, свирепо таращиться, или просто идти своей дорогой? А затем схватить его чёртову толстовку и уйти с ней.

Это, конечно, не являлось причиной для сомнений, но что-то действительно изменилось. Что-то было не так.

Эти новые ощущения заставили Бена броситься к шкафчику Джонс, после того, как он простоял после её ухода, возможно, минут десять. Один. Посреди футбольного поля.

Как только она ушла, в груди возникло чувство, которое медленно, но верно проникло глубоко в кости. У него не было никаких видимых причин даже думать об этом. Но, тем не менее, он захотел убедиться.

Записки, мимо которых он проходил несколько раз, несмотря на все усилия не приближаться близко к её шкафчику и не смотреть на него; записки, которые отказывался забирать с тех пор, как Джонс прямо сказала, что ненавидит его, громко и чётко…

Эти записки оказались в его руках уже через пятнадцать минут после того, как Джонс ушла с его толстовкой.

_Слабак._

Слабак, потому что взял записки. Ещё больший слабак, потому что не смог их прочесть.

Когда Бен, наконец, оказался дома, ему захотелось отвлечься на что угодно, только бы отсрочить неизбежное. Поэтому, игнорируя Лею, сидевшую за кухонным столом, он пошёл прямо к телефону, висевшему на стене. К сожалению, находившемуся в той же комнате.

Но он должен был сделать это в любом случае — ведь день принёс ему ещё одно новое откровение.

— Что… — услышал он хриплый голос матери, когда она подняла голову от журнала, который читала. — Бенджамин, на улице холодно!

— Знаю, мам, я пришёл снаружи, — не глядя на неё решительно ответил Бен, набирая один из немногих номеров, знающий наизусть.

— Тебе не холодно?! — раздражённо стрельнула глазами Лея. — Почему ты только в футболке? Пытаешься заболеть?

Шли гудки, поэтому Бен не отвечал, слушая их. Всегда легче быть смелым, когда речь идёт о ком-то другом.

Он бросил взгляд на Лею — она внимательно смотрела на него. Поэтому Бен отвернулся и рассеянно потянул за телефонный шнур, наблюдая, как тот подпрыгивает.

Слава богу, ответила София. Лучше она, чем её муж. Ей он нравился.

— Миссис Лопес, как поживаете?

— Бенджамин! Столько времени прошло?! — защебетала она.

Бен нервно рассмеялся:

— Не знаю.

— Я даже не помню, как ты выглядишь!

— Я… э-э… заскочу в скором времени.

— Как твоя мама? А твой отец?

— Хорошо, они хорошо.

— Держись подальше от неприятностей, слышишь?

— Окей, — откашлялся он.

— Я знаю, что ты хороший парень, Бенджамин. Не будь нелюдимым.

— Ну да, хорошо. Спасибо? — Неловкость возвращалась.

К счастью, миссис Лопес решила остановиться на этом:

— Сейчас я передам трубку, он у себя в комнате. Ты же его знаешь, включил, как всегда, громко музыку… ФИНН!!!

Бен поморщился и убрал трубку от уха.

— Финли Лопес!!! — снова услышал он её крик.

Наконец, раздалось глухое «ЧТО?», и на это: «Бен на телефоне, иди сюда!»

— Алло?

— Эй, привет, хочешь посмотреть «Криминальное чтиво» в субботу?

Ранее сегодня, когда Бен сидел один в столовой, Дэмерон нашёл его там и пригласил посмотреть вышедший недавно фильм, который, каким-то чудом, всё-таки показывали в «Утопии» — единственном маленьком кинотеатре в их городе.

Сначала Бен отмахнулся. Он не любил такие фильмы, но солгал бы, если сказал, что не избегал Дэмерона.

И тут же почувствовал укол вины, потому что По сник, вероятно, задаваясь вопросом, что же сделал не так.

Бен начал искать решение, пытаясь исправить ситуацию, несмотря на то, что не знал почему между ними что-то поломалось. Просто понятия не имел.

Но он отвлёкся от раздумий, когда Дэмерон внёс предложение — вероятно в надежде, что это поможет ему, Бену, принять приглашение:

— Ты можешь… я не знаю, позвать Лопеса или ещё кого-нибудь, если захочешь.

И сначала Бена это взбесило. Потому что двумя часами ранее, когда они стояли у его шкафчика, Лопес спросил, почему он больше не тренируется с Дэмероном или как его там.

И вспомнив о том, что произошло на футбольном поле полторы недели назад; вспомнив, что Джонс сказала тогда; вспомнив, как она смеялась с Дэмероном и как легко было тому говорить с ней… он огрызнулся на Лопеса:

— Да что у тебя за сраная одержимость Дэмероном?!

Лопес уставился под ноги, смущённый по причине, которую Бен не смог понять в тот момент. Затем пробормотал, защищаясь:

— Я не одержим Дэмероном, я его даже не знаю…

Прежде чем уйти, он посмотрел на Бена и закончил разговор тихим, но резким:

— Придурок.

Бен не возражал против ухода Лопеса, ему было наплевать. Он, блядь, ненавидел тогда всех.

Так что, да, его разозлило, когда Дэмерон предложил, чтобы он пригласил Лопеса посмотреть фильм, который Бен сам-то даже не хотел видеть.

Он злился — пока в голове что-то не щёлкнуло. Теперь, особенно после того, что произошло в то утро, и несмотря на то, что Лопес не рассердился, Бен ожидал, что тот хотя бы спросит: «Зачем?» и «С чего бы?», когда предложит пойти посмотреть «Криминальное чтиво». Но, вместо этого, Лопес ответил:

— Дерьмо, нет. Как насчёт «Звёздного пути?»

— Следи за языком! — отругала мать Лопеса на заднем фоне.

Да без разницы.

— Ладно, тогда «Звёздный путь», мне всё равно. Встретимся в семь в «Утопии».

— Не мог подождать до завтра, чтобы спросить?

— Нет, не мог.

— Окей.

Бен сделал паузу. Он не колебался с ответом, просто быстро оценивал, как должен был это выразить. И обнаружил, что способов не так и много.

— Лопес?

— Что?

Бен прочистил горло.

— Дэмерон пойдет с нами, ты ведь не против?

Последовавшая тишина, однако, говорила сама за себя.

— Да мне всё равно, можешь приглашать кого хочешь.

Бен сжал челюсти, злясь на себя за то, что так долго упускал очевидность происходящего. Он невольно слишком резко возразил:

— Ну, я пригласил его.

К счастью, Лопес, казалось, не возражал и не замечал ничего. Бен практически почувствовал, как Финн пожал плечами.

— Ладно, не важно, Соло.

— Да. Не важно.

Повесив трубку, Бен обернулся и увидел, что Лея смотрит на него.

— Я не знала, что тебе нравится «Звёздный путь».

Время от времени, когда они находились дома вместе (что случалось нечасто), мать вела себя так, будто имела хоть малейшее представление о том, что ему нравится, а что нет.

Бен обошёл её, открыл холодильник и достал бутылку «Sunny D».

— Мне и не нравится.

Она нахмурилась, уставившись на него:

— Разве это не тот фильм, который ты собираешься посмотреть?

Он сделал несколько глотков апельсинового лимонада и вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони, прежде чем поставить бутылку обратно в холодильник.

— Я никуда не пойду. Только Лопес и Дэмерон.

Лея явно смутилась, но Бен не собирался что-то объяснять ей. К счастью, она не допытывалась.

Засунув руку обратно в карман, он накрыл ладонью записки, схватил рюкзак и направился к лестнице:

— Я буду у себя.

— Бен?

Он остановился на ходу и повернулся к ней.

— Если ты пойдёшь куда-нибудь в субботу, просто дай мне знать, хорошо?

Такая невинная, полноправная просьба.

Бен очень надеялся, что держал всё происходящее у него внутри под контролем и своим внешним видом ничего не выказывал. Он стиснул зубы, прежде чем пробормотать:

— Конечно.

Он любил Лею. И осознавал это. Просто с каждым днём ему всё труднее становилось вспоминать об этом факте и иногда приходилось напоминать себе о нём.

На Хане он давно поставил крест.

Может быть, он всё ещё не разочаровался в Лее и не хотел испытывать подобного, потому что она тоже не разочаровалась в нём. И пусть даже её попытки заботиться о нём всегда звучали фальшиво — она старалась.

Тем не менее, Бен много фантазировал о том, что не мог ей рассказать. И хотя Лея только после нескольких недель неловкого молчания, вежливых кивков и несмешных шуток внезапно вспоминала, что она мать, начиная спрашивать где он, что беспокоит его, или что он будет на ужин — но Бен всё же хотел поделиться с ней.

Все эти субботы, год назад, когда он ходил к Миллерам через несколько домов дальше по улице, спрашивала ли она тогда, куда он собрался? Куда уходит на несколько часов?

Он никому об этом не рассказывал. Миссис Миллер тогда ещё не развелась. Он, Лопес, Дэмерон и Эван никогда не говорили о подобных вещах. Никогда. У него только сегодня появилось ещё одно подтверждение этого.

Вот почему никто из них не знал о Джонс. Даже если бы они и обсуждали подобное, миссис Миллер тогда сильно настаивала на том, чтобы он молчал.

И вскоре — если быть точным через пять месяцев после того, как всё началось — она уехала без предупреждения. И всё стало так, словно произошедшего никогда и не было.

Бен никогда не был кем-то для этой женщины, кроме как неуклюжим, здоровым, легко вызываемым, легко уходящим семнадцатилетним соседом, чьи родители витали в облаках. И он просто пытался привлечь внимание там, где мог.

Эта женщина, на тринадцать лет старше его, чувствовала себя как в клетке, и он тоже. И этого было достаточно, как он тогда полагал, чтобы найти общий язык.

Всё закончилось так же, как и началось: резко и не учитывая его мнения.

Каждый раз, когда Бен чувствовал связь с кем-то, ему показывали, что всё это только в его голове.

И вот он здесь, в своей комнате, сидит на краю кровати и смотрит на записки Джонс. Целую кучу.

В течение нескольких дней он не писал и не забирал записки. Её решимость, вопреки всему, писать дальше, поскольку бумажки множились день за днём, делала игнорирование их почти невыносимым делом. И всё же, Бен не мог ни прочесть их, ни ответить. Всё ещё защищая то немногое, что они разделили друг с другом. Получив такое явное доказательство ненависти Джонс к нему.

То, что он считал явным доказательством до сегодняшнего дня.

Взгляд, который она бросила на него тогда, перед Дэмероном, больше чем её слова швырнули его на дно ямы, которая, как Бен считал, не могла стать ещё глубже. Но стала.

Это дало эффект тревожного сигнала. Джонс не писала Бену Соло. Если она и надеялась на кого-то, писавшему ей, так это точно не на него.

Он навсегда остался тем мудаком, который налил молоко на поднос во время её дежурства в столовой.

Это небрежное предположение, которое Джонс сделала, сказав, что даже отцу он не нравится, являлось отсылкой к их первой встрече. За исключением того, что, на этот раз, вместо жалости она бессознательно сказала правду. Позволив ему узнать, что он вряд ли может с этим смириться.

И всё же, Бен не стал смотреть на неё так же, как в день, когда они впервые увидели друг друга. Он не спровоцировал её, не ударил в спину. Просто ушёл с единственной важной информацией:

Джонс ненавидит его.

Пусть лучше ей будет больно, пусть она оставляет записки тому, кто, как она теперь подумает, подвёл её или потерял интерес, чем будет продолжать писать кому-то, с кем едва может дышать одним воздухом.

Вот только сейчас он собирался прочитать записки, адресованные тому человеку, который её подвел. И сердце начало стучать в горле, угрожая вырваться изо рта.

Так как что-то произошло. И Бен начал подозревать, что он довольно долго пытался игнорировать какие-то изменения.

Джонс пронумеровала записки. Что-то новое.

Он мог их выбросить. Мог просто выбросить их.

Бен взял первую, как указывалось на ней, и открыл. Не подозревая, что перестанет дышать.

** _Бен Соло ненавидит меня_ **

** _он возненавидел меня с первого взгляда, и я не знаю почему_ **

** _ты его знаешь?_ **

Стало невозможно сглотнуть. Невозможно вдохнуть воздух.

Бен машинально протёр рот рукой, чувствуя, как пульс стучит в ушах.

Он просто сидел и смотрел на записки. Одну за другой открывая их. И читая:

** _Бен Соло заставляет меня чувствовать себя несчастной,_ **

** _но от записок, которые ты оставляешь в моём шкафчике_ **

** _мне становится намного лучше_ **

** **

** _каждый день это первое, о чём я думаю_ **

** _единственное, чего жду с нетерпением_ **

** _единственное, ради чего встаю_ **

** **

** _мне больно улыбаться, когда я их нахожу_ **

** _моё сердце разрывается, когда их нет_ **

** **

** _как-то я надеялась найти записку в своём шкафчике_ **

** _и вместо этого нашла Соло_ **

** _он был один в коридоре_ **

** _мне оставалось только ждать, пока он уйдёт_ **

** **

** _кем бы ты ни был и по какой причине не начал писать мне каждый день_ **

** _больше этого нет_ **

** _и я чувствую себя чертовски разбитой_ **

** **

** _что бы я ни сделала, остановив тебя_ **

** _что бы ни сказала_ **

** _чем бы ни причинила боль_ **

** _я ненавижу себя за это_ **

** **

** _я хотела бы всё исправить_ **

** **

** _Прости меня, Бен_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crowded House - «Don't Dream It's Over»


	13. Мультяшный персонаж

Бен вдохнул. Выдохнул.

_Блядь._

Он зажмурился, сосредоточившись на движении рёбер. Мужской туалет — не самое лучшее место на земле, чтобы делать большие глотки воздуха. Но Бен всё ещё не решался выйти из кабинки.

Ему придётся. В конце концов.

Он… Он…

_Да ебать._

Кто-то вошёл. Он не собирался задерживать дыхание, но всё же…

Кто бы это ни был, этот кто-то по другую сторону кабинки мочился в писсуар. И вышел из туалета меньше чем через минуту. Не помыв руки. Пиздец как противно.

Возможно, сейчас самый подходящий момент, чтобы проанализировать свою жизнь.

_Какого хрена он делает?_

Бен закрыл глаза, резко выдохнул и вышел из кабинки, вглядываясь в зеркало над одной из трёх раковин.

Он думал, что сможет это сделать. Действительно думал, что сможет. Теперь же удивлялся, зачем вообще припёрся в школу.

Ему нужна передышка. И чтобы быть на сто процентов уверенным, что не наткнётся случайно на Джонс, прятался в грёбаном мужском туалете.

Что, чёрт возьми, с ним не так?

Бен не спал ни минуты прошлой ночью, наверняка из-за этого и не выходило ясно видеть суть вещей. Он был истощён. Но в глубине души знал, что это вызвано не только бессонницей. Ему казалось, что он задыхался последние два месяца.

Он поднёс ладони к глазам.

Каков план? Прятаться в туалете каждый раз, как появится небольшой шанс встречи с ней?

Сегодня нет урока английского, к огромному облегчению. Но, в конце концов, у них будет урок.

Разве он не мог просто взять и поговорить с ней? Не мог?

_Что сказать?.._

Бен открыл кран, чтобы умыться. Потом вытерся насухо толстовкой.

Стоило ему взглянуть в зеркало, и он увидел свежий, более светлый слой краски на стене позади себя — той, которой он воспользовался, чтобы замазать граффити, сделанное когда-то вместе с Лопесом. Этот слой будто насмехался над ним.

Дверь резко открылась, и Соло подпрыгнул, бросаясь к кабинке. Как вдруг ему пришло в голову, что это просто о-о-очень странно. Зачем он это сделал? Поэтому, он заставил себя резко остановиться, выглядя при этом ещё более странным. А затем неуклюже развернулся к крайне растерянному Лопесу.

— Соло?..

— Да. Что? — Бен высоко поднял брови и плотно сжал губы.

С озадаченным выражением лица Лопес быстро взглянул на влажные волосы, обрамляющие лицо Соло.

— Какого хрена ты делаешь? — спросил он ровным тоном.

— Я в туалете, как думаешь?

— Я имею в виду… Ты, вдруг, ничего не объясняя, встал и побежал внутрь.

По позвоночнику Бена пробежала дрожь, и он невольно вздрогнул.

Он сидел с Лопесом и Эваном на школьном дворе пять минут назад, когда заметил Джонс, выходящую из научного здания. Просто так, без единого слова, он свалил.

— ЧП? — спросил Лопес.

— Да, капец, я чуть в штаны не наделал.

— Окей…

— Я чертовски обезвожен, мне действительно плохо, — продолжил Бен сухим тоном.

— Я не чувствую запаха.

Лопес выглядел теперь не столько подозрительным, сколько скучающим.

— Почему ты хочешь его учуять?

— Ты просто… ведёшь себя странно. Ты ведёшь себя странно так уже какое-то время, — ответил Лопес, уклоняясь от вопроса.

В свою очередь Бен сразу же отбился:

— Ты позволишь мне попробовать ещё раз? Или ты хочешь остаться тут, чтобы подтереть мне?

— Нет, всё в порядке, — пробормотал Лопес, наконец отворачиваясь.

— Ты уверен? Не стесняйся, если у тебя есть какие-то сомнения.

— Придурок, — услышал он в ответ, прежде чем дверь туалета закрылась за Лопесом.

Бен зашёл в кабинку.

Всё сначала.

Это самая длинная грёбаная перемена в его жизни?

Теоретически, со вчерашнего дня ничего не изменилось. Он всё ещё избегал Джонс. Он избегал её последние две недели. Но теперь всё по-другому, не так ли?

То, что она сказала бы ему и думала о нём, встреться они по-другому, навсегда осталось бы в воображении, не возьми он вчера её записки.

Сожаления и гипотезы успокаивали; они оставляли место для печали, которая питала тысячи миров, тысячи судеб, когда жизнь, реальная жизнь, обрушилась на него.

И теперь всё стало совсем по-другому, без иллюзий. Не осталось ничего лишнего.

Это самое реальное, что могло быть. Вчера он избегал Джонс, как очевидное зло. Терпел это. Изо всех сил стараясь вести себя так, будто она не единственное, что его волновало. Упрямо не глядя на неё, будто она не единственная, на кого хотелось смотреть.

Теперь Бен чувствовал это в животе и в слабости ног: он избегал Джонс из чистой, простой, обычной трусости. Был только один путь, вымощенный золотом, а он упирался пятками в землю, чтобы отсрочить неизбежное.

В течение одной ночи он превратился в прямо-таки мультяшного персонажа, который глядел направо и налево, куда бы ни пошёл, необъяснимо ускоряясь в страхе встречи с Джонс.

Это выглядело, как если бы он ходил на цыпочках по коридору, рефлекторно пряча нижнюю половину лица за воротником толстовки.

«Всё в порядке», — пришла мысль. — «Я преодолею это в любой момент. Смогу».

Зазвенел звонок. Бен просунул голову в дверь, чтобы убедиться, что никого нет, затем бросился в коридор к своему классу химии. Учитель не поверил своим глазам.

***

С прошлой ночи мысли Бена крутились по кругу, или скорее приходили и уходили между пугающим:

_Она знала, Боже, она знала!_

И недоверчивым:

_Она знала?.. Знала?_

Он вспоминал те несколько мгновений, когда они смотрели друг на друга и обменивались парой слов; её взгляд…

_Она знала тогда?.._

В полдень, Бен снова заметил Джонс в коридоре, прежде чем умчаться прочь. Но недостаточно быстро, чтобы не заметить, что она с Дэмероном. И что По разговаривал с ней, жестикулируя руками, но Джонс едва реагировала, только слегка кивала, опустив глаза.

Казалось, горло сжимается с каждой минутой всё больше. Он не мог свыкнуться с мыслью, что она выглядела так, потому что этим утром он первым делом не пошёл искать её. Не мог поверить, что счастье Рей зависело от его действий. И всё же, чувствовал себя несчастным, потому что не мог представить её несчастной из-за кого-то ещё, кроме него.

Но чувствовать себя несчастным — не то же самое, что чувствовать себя храбрым.

Пятнадцать минут спустя, он доставал некоторые книги из своего шкафчика, практически скрываясь в нём, когда чья-то рука упала на его плечо с тихим: «Привет». Бен вздрогнул. Снова.

И потом быстро оглянулся. Дэмерон. Один.

Бен тяжело вздохнул, затем заметил, что По смотрит на него так же, как ранее смотрел Лопес.

Возвращая своё внимание к содержимому шкафчика, Бен стиснул зубы:

— Что?

Он почувствовал, что друг обеспокоен его реакцией, но старается не упоминать об этом. И чтобы сменить тему, По слишком бодрым тоном спросил:

— Всё в силе на завтрашний вечер?

Бен ответил не глядя:

— Что? Что будет завтра вечером?

Энтузиазм в голосе Дэмерона мгновенно потух.

— Чт… Ты шутишь? Мы не пойдём смотреть «Криминальное чтиво»? Я думал, ты сказал…

— Ох, блин… Правильно, правильно. Да, не волнуйся. Завтра. Конечно. Абсолютно никаких проблем, — поторопился заверить Бен, зачастив.

Когда он посмотрел на Дэмерона, то встретил недоверчивый взгляд.

— Хм… Какого хрена с тобой происходит?

Бен подавил вздох. Из-за того, что вертелось у него на уме, он уже десятый раз за минуту вынимал из рюкзака не тот учебник.

— Что?

— Ты, типа, очень нервничаешь.

— Вовсе нет.

— Ладно, проехали.

Наступила пауза, прежде чем По продолжил нерешительно:

— Э-э, я, ууу… Мне просто интересно…

— Что?

Но Дэмерон не закончил фразу.

— М-м-м? — небрежно переспросил Бен, всё ещё не до конца понимая дискомфорт своего друга. Он закрыл шкафчик и повернулся к нему лицом.

Дэмерон прислонился плечом к шкафчику. Бен подумал, что если бы у По были длинные волосы, то он сейчас бы накручивал прядь.

— Ты… Ты всё-таки пригласил Лопеса? Или только мы?

Впервые со вчерашнего телефонного звонка Бен блаженно отвлёкся от собственной неуверенности.

— Да, Дэмерон, я пригласил Лопеса, — подтвердил он, тоже прислоняясь к шкафчику. И сделал вид, что добавляет это в качестве запоздалой мысли: — О, надеюсь, это не проблема?

Бессознательно прорывая плотину.

— О, я имею в виду нет, совсем нет, типа я не… Мне всё равно, всё в порядке, кого бы ты ни хотел пригласить… Хорошо, действительно всё хорошо, кого угодно. — Дэмерон качал головой, по-видимому подыскивая слова, хотя, в итоге, просто повторял одно и то же: — Не проблема, приглашай кого хочешь. Я не… Я действительно не знаю его, так что… Я верю, что… Если… Если вы…

Дэмерон, вероятно, никогда бы не закончил своё длинное предложение. Но выражение лица Бена — широко раскрытые глаза и напряжённые плечи, когда он повернул голову немного вправо — заставило По резко замолчать.

Джонс шла к ним. Её шаги были ужасно неуверенными. Она смотрела на Бена.

Чем ближе подходила, тем больше замедляла шаг, не решаясь подойти, но не останавливаясь ни на секунду. Она сложила руки на животе, выглядя в явном контрасте с тем, как вела себя с ним раньше.

Бен так окаменел, что едва смог сглотнуть. Бежать некуда. Его сердце активно качало кровь с безумной скоростью. Он не знал, что делать, да и фактически ничего бы не смог сделать, даже если захотел.

Джонс не смогла выдержать его взгляд больше двух секунд, когда Бен снова посмотрел на неё. Он почувствовал, что даже Дэмерон заметно напрягся рядом с ним, и перестал прислоняться к шкафчику, медленно выпрямляясь.

Учитывая то, что произошло в последний раз, когда они втроем были вместе, Бен мог понять почему. Дэмерон не умел справляться с конфликтами. Когда они были маленькими, он всегда уступал ему, чтобы не злиться друг на друга больше трёх минут.

Несмотря на свои колебания, Джонс могла гордиться тем, что у неё оказалось мужества больше, чем у Бена когда-либо могло появиться. Потому что ей потребовалось всего несколько секунд — но, возможно, самых долгих секунд, — чтобы сократить расстояние между ними, опустив голову.

Бен не знал, чего ожидать. Его разум был пуст. Он не сводил с неё глаз.

Когда Джонс оказалась всего в нескольких сантиметрах от него, ближе, чем они когда-либо оказывались — по сути между ним и Дэмероном, — она медленно, очень медленно подняла руку…

…и осторожно-осторожно, дрожащими пальцами…

…подсунула сложенный листочек бумаги к замку его шкафчика.

Прямо под носом у Бена. Прямо перед лицом Дэмерона. _Никто, чёрт возьми, не дышал._

Бен вообще не двигался. Что касается Джонс, то она оставалась там, самое большее две секунды, и он едва услышал, как дрожит её дыхание, прежде чем она без слов повернулась и ушла.

Бен оглянулся на Дэмерона как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как тот моргнул, уставившись на листок бумаги широко раскрытыми глазами — и через секунду невинно потянулся за ним.

Не было лучшего способа вырвать Бена из ступора, чем вид руки, которая пыталась приблизиться к этому листку бумаги. Он оттолкнул Дэмерона в сторону и резко вытащил записку из щели, поджав губы и стиснув зубы.

Глаза По распахнулись настолько, насколько вообще смогли, и он втянул воздух самым длинным и глубоким вздохом, который Бен только мог слышать в своей жизни.

— ЧТО-О-О?!

— Заткнись, заткнись, — мгновенно зашипел Бен, стиснув зубы и толкая Дэмерона, чтобы заставить его замолчать — но потерпел неудачу.

— ЧТО, ЧЁРТ ВОЗЬМИ, ЭТО БЫЛО?!

— Заткнись. Заткнись, нахуй, Дэмерон, заткнись!

— Что за херня?! Что происходит?! Соло, какого хрена?! Какого, мать его, хрена?!

Когда стало ясно, что Дэмерон не успокоится, Бен большими шагами попытался от него свалить.

Но Дэмерон последовал за ним, пыхтя:

— Соло… С каких пор… Когда… Что это? Она, она… Соло?.. _БЕН?!_

У Бена не находилось слов говорить с ним об этом. Он толкнул дверь туалета и через секунду заперся в кабинке. Дэмерон следовал по пятам, но, слава богу, не зашел в кабинку вместе с ним.

Дрожащими пальцами Бен немедленно открыл записку. Там был адрес. И ещё несколько слов:

** _если захочешь прийти в субботу_ **

** _мои родители по выходным обычно уезжают в шесть_ **

Бен моргнул, прежде чем осознал, что задержал дыхание. И прерывисто вздохнул.

— Что там написано?! — Бен посмотрел направо, где Дэмерон выглядывал сверху из-за стены. — Отсюда нихрена не видно.

Бен засунул записку в карман.

— Написано, что «_у По Дэмерона очень маленький член_».

— Очень смешно.


	14. Хороший знак

Жалюзи на окне Рей всегда оставляла приоткрытыми.

Наступил уже полдень, а она всё ещё не встала, лёжа с натянутым до самых глаз одеялом.

Она с трудом приоткрыла глаза и вскинула бровь, услышав скрип лестницы.

Родители никогда не поднимались на второй этаж.

Их спальня находилась внизу, вместе со всеми остальными важными для них вещами. А когда у них находилась информация для дочери — неважно какая, они чаще всего кричали это из кухни. Они не были из числа людей, кто любит поорать, но если можно было не подниматься по лестнице, то они предпочитали кричать.

Должно быть, сейчас им показалось довольно странным то, что Рей до сих пор не вышла из своей спальни. Она никогда не спала допоздна в выходные, несмотря на то, что особых причин вставать рано не было.

Рей уже давно нигде не чувствовала себя как дома. Ни в одном из тех мест, в которых они жили за последние пять лет. И независимо от того, сколько Рей спала ночью, она ненавидела оставаться в постели, ненавидела оставаться в своей комнате — даже относясь с трепетом к тем вещам, которые здесь хранила.

Деревянный пол в коридоре застонал под тяжестью приближающихся шагов, а затем раздался тихий скрип открывающейся двери.

Тон и громкость отцовского голоса казались вполне нормальными. Его состояние выдавало только дыхание между словами. Слишком тяжёлое.

— Рей? Маленький мышонок?

Её голос приглушала подушка:

— Что?

— Мы с мамой идём к Рэджи.

— Здорово.

— Мы уходим сейчас.

_Что-то новенькое_.

Родители обычно не уходили из дома так рано. Они всегда предпочитали дождаться момента, когда станет достаточно поздно, чтобы выйти. В таком случае, независимо от того, в каком состоянии они находились, их поведение вполне могло сойти за социально приемлемое.

И если родители собрались к Рэджи, то их возвращения можно было не ждать до завтрашнего вечера.

— Мы оставили его номер на холодильнике, если возникнут проблемы — просто позвони, — добавил отец, и Рей подавила желание фыркнуть.

«Безумно ответственно» со стороны двух самых невежественных людей на планете.

— Поняла. Можете идти.

На мгновение воцарилась тишина, затем снова послышался скрип двери.

Её глаза распахнулись.

— Фрэнк!

— Да, мышонок, что? — донеслось из коридора.

— Есть что-нибудь из еды для меня, пока вас не будет?

Очередное мгновение тишины было буквально преисполнено стыдом. Но Рей не чувствовала себя виноватой за то, что напомнила о том случае, когда они уехали на два дня (ей тогда было тринадцать), а в доме осталось еды только на один раз. Даже если с тех пор подобного больше не случалось.

— Да, — услышала она тихий, подавленный голос, — есть, мышонок. Всё в холодильнике.

— Окей. Увидимся.

Всю ночь сон то приходил, то уходил, и сегодня утром Рей не смогла встать с постели.

Солнечный луч, который она почувствовала на щеке, сообщал о том, что уже достаточно поздно и нужно вставать. Солнце стояло в зените. Но она не поднималась.

Вчера она обнаружила, что записки из шкафчика исчезли, но не дождалась от Соло никаких действий. И, несмотря на то, что совсем не была уверена, прочитал ли он их, она заставила себя пройти через самый сильный страх, который когда-либо чувствовала, — и подошла к нему.

Какие бы сомнения она ни испытывала по поводу того, читал Бен её записки или нет, они исчезли в тот момент, когда взгляд Соло упал на неё.

За те две секунды, что Рей выдержала его взгляд, стало до боли ясно даже ей, что он так же напуган, как и она. Но ещё он выглядел так, будто выжидал, знал.

Он не был похож на человека, который не мог понять, почему она здесь. Соло не хмурился, не морщился и не говорил ничего, что указало бы на его замешательство.

Вместо этого его глаза округлились, и он замер, прервав разговор на полуслове, позволяя ей приблизиться.

Рей отчаянно захотелось посчитать это_ хорошим знаком._

Соло реален, в физической оболочке, прямо перед ней. И всё, что происходило между ними, — когда они даже сами не знали, что это происходит, — сейчас тоже стало реальным.

Они находились на новой территории, где всё тайное становилось явным: то, что Бен — тот, кто писал ей всё это время, скрывая свою личность; то, что Рей узнала, кто он, но не перестала отвечать; то, что Бен писал ей и она отвечала Бену…

Из-за этого всего Рей чувствовала себя разбитой.

Никогда ещё лист бумаги не казался таким тяжёлым.

Но всё же ей удалось поднять его и засунуть в шкафчик, прямо у Бена на глазах.

И когда она это сделала, то официально загнала их обоих в угол, где между ними ничего не осталось.

Некуда бежать, негде спрятаться.

Соло не смог сказать ни слова, и Рей ушла, тоже ничего не сказав. Всё уже было сказано.

Тогда Рей сделала всё, что могла, и теперь ей оставалось просто ждать.

И она ждала.

Ждала, что Соло придёт и поговорит с ней — на перемене, в коридоре, на школьном дворе. Или она найдёт записку в своём шкафчике.

Рей ждала, проверяла, проверяла ещё, а потом, когда Бен ни подошёл к ней, ни оставил для неё записки, пыталась не поддаваться ужасающему ощущению, что она…

…что она просто всё испортила. Неправильно поняла. Преувеличила.

_Облажалась._

Рей грызла ногти — совершенно новая привычка, которую не хотелось приобрести всерьёз; ёрзала на стуле в классе, борясь с жжением внутри, которое с каждым часом становилось всё более и более настойчивым; пыталась побороть голос в голове, говорящий, что всё написанное на этих клочках бумаги предназначалось только для того, чтобы на них и остаться.

А потом снова и снова повторяла себе, что день ещё не закончился.

Но была пятница. И если Соло не ответит сегодня, если не поговорит с ней сегодня, тогда она не знала, как вернётся в школу.

Тогда он действительно даст понять, что Рей всё это придумала.

Внутри всё сжималось, она стонала и скулила от своей глупости, вспоминая, что написала в той записке.

Было так стыдно, что взяла и осмелилась пригласить Бена к себе домой. И этот стыд только усиливался с каждым часом. Небо темнело, но Рей всё равно задержалась допоздна в школе, оттягивая момент, когда пришлось бы пойти домой. До последнего не осмеливаясь проверить свой шкафчик, пока не осталось выбора и действительно не настала пора уходить…

Тогда, ничего не найдя, она наконец покинула школу.

Возможно, Соло даже раньше ушёл из школы, Рей было неизвестно. В любом случае, он решил вести себя так, будто ничего не случилось.

Да ничего и не случилось, ничего такого… _Просто слова должны были, и правда, остаться только на бумаге._

Оказавшись дома, Рей пропустила ужин. Родители заботой не отличались, так что даже не заметили этого.

Не утруждаясь попытками одурачить себя, Рей сразу же нашла свою кровать и, не раздеваясь, зарылась под одеяло так, как хотела бы зарыть ощущаемые унижение и безнадёжность, когда счастье целиком и полностью зависело от действий одного человека.

Соло игнорировал её в течение двух недель. Она должна была понять ещё тогда. Пощадить себя.

Он перестал писать и оставлять записки просто потому, что захотел закончить всё это, а не по каким-то другим причинам.

Даже в своём поражении Рей не смогла сохранить оставшиеся крупицы достоинства, прижимая куртку Соло близко, очень близко к себе.

Это пробуждало стыд, дразнило обиду иронией того, что она пыталась найти утешение в ткани, в её запахе, в чём-то, что являлось, в первую очередь, ещё одним напоминанием о причинах страданий.

Какое бы название ни хотелось дать своему состоянию, теперь Рей понимала: что бы ни приходило ей на ум, это не было похоже на падение. Её тело в постели вдруг стало тяжёлым, очень тяжёлым.

Наступила ночь, наступило утро, а она просто лежала с этой тяжестью, не в силах уснуть.

_Она не падала, она тонула._

Спустя десять минут после того, как Фрэнк заходил в её комнату, входная дверь захлопнулась. И этого оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы, в конце концов, встать.

Рей разделась, приняла горячий душ, который едва ли успокоил, и надела пижаму: зелёные спортивные шорты и старую белую майку с маленьким петухом у сердца.

Стало холодно от мокрой головы, но она всё равно босиком пошла в гостиную, с трудом продирая глаза, которые отказывались полностью открываться. И, как только дошла, тут же замерла, остановившись.

Картина маслом: телик включён, звук убавлен. На кофейном столике бутылка дешёвого джина — почти пустая, бутылка дешёвого скотча — почти полная, три грязные тарелки и пустая пачка сигарет. Кусок пиццы перевёрнут на ковре между кофейным столиком и диваном.

Из всего, что произошло за последние недели, это стало последней каплей, пробудившей дремлющую ярость.

Рей буквально вцепилась себе в волосы, крепко зажмурилась и стиснула зубы.

Как же, блядь, она их ненавидит!

Не из-за беспорядка — алкоголя, пиццы, или телевизора, оставленного включённым, — из-за всего сразу в этой стоебучей жизни, что довело до ручки. Рей схватила бутылку, чтобы бросить в стену…

…остановила руку в воздухе и громко застонала.

По ощущениям это походило на усталость, раздражение, разочарование, что-то в этом духе. Но её довели до предела, и горло вдруг в считанные секунды так сжалось, что внезапно всё это скорее стало походить на отчаяние.

Стало так трудно дышать. Так трудно думать. Так трудно стоять.

Не проанализировав, что руки сделают дальше, она просто позволила этому случиться. Её пальцы ловко открутили крышку и поднесли бутылку к губам.

Рей никогда не пробовала скотч, и он оказался просто кошмарен. Как вообще кто-то мог добровольно вливать подобное пойло в глотку?

Она задрала голову и сделала подряд несколько больших глотков. Напиток обжёг грудь, на глаза навернулись слезы. Рей с трудом подавила рвотный позыв. Отвратительно.

Она подождала несколько секунд и сделала ещё три глотка. Горячая слеза скатилась по лицу, но она вздохнула, немного успокоившись — вернее, уже с лёгкой головой. И опустилась на диван.

Рей не знала, сколько ещё выпила, но ощутив, что нижняя часть лица расслабляется, поставила бутылку, и включила звук у телевизора.

Шёл репортаж о деле О. Джея Симпсона*. Вздрогнув, она переключила канал. Рей щёлкала пультом ещё несколько раз, пока не наткнулась на серию «Ох уж эти детки!».

Идеально.

Натянув на себя старый плед, она легла, глядя на экран. И заснула в середине серии «Сёстры-сёстры».

***

Было темно.

Несильно, но гораздо темнее, чем когда она заснула.

Рей повернула голову к телевизору, и прищурилась, смотря на Майкла Джордана, пьющего Пепси. Во рту пересохло, и она, поворочившись, села.

Боже, как охренительно долго она проспала.

Вздрогнув, Рей попыталась продрать глаза. Следующий рекламный ролик закричал с экрана, поэтому, схватив пульт, она раздражённо выключила телевизор.

Тишина окутала дом. Рей уронила голову на руки, упёрлась локтями в колени, закрывая глаза.

И вдруг вздрогнула.

Глаза широко распахнулись, и она вскинула голову.

_В дверь постучали._

На ум немедленно пришёл Соло, и сердце в мгновение ока очутилось в горле.

Но затем снова наступила тишина, и желудок болезненно сжался при мысли, что она вообразила всё из-за того, насколько сильно хотела, чтобы это оказалось наяву.

Даже если больше не ощущалось действие алкоголя, после выпивки сон оставил её немного дезориентированной.

Рей не помнила, как встала. Она не двигалась, затаив дыхание, не в силах ничего сделать.

Стук повторился, и в животе резко всё сжалось. Она очень тихо подкралась к входной двери.

Дерево слабо скрипнуло под её весом.

Очень не хотелось спрашивать, кто за дверью, на случай, если это окажется не тот, кого ждёшь. Но ещё больше не хотелось открывать.

Рей оставалась одна дома тысячу раз, с самого раннего возраста. И никогда не открывала дверь никому, если не знала, кто с другой стороны. Она старалась никогда не выдавать своего присутствия. Поэтому, молча подойдя к кухонному окну, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания, Рей очень медленно и аккуратно раздвинула шторы. С того места, где она находилась, не вышло увидеть крыльцо, как ни пристраивалась.

Впрочем, в этом не было необходимости: меньше чем через минуту Рей ясно увидела, кто стучал.

Соло покидал крыльцо, возвращаясь по тропинке, которая пересекала двор посередине.

Соло у неё во дворе.

_Соло здесь._

Она метнулась к двери.

— Соло!

Рей распахнула дверь, и холодный воздух мгновенно коснулся кожи.

Бен остановился и обернулся. Он стоял так несколько долгих секунд, глядя прямо на неё, но не двигался, слегка приоткрыв рот.

Одна его рука находилась в кармане спортивной куртки, вторая лежала на животе.

Он здесь. В нескольких метрах.

_Он здесь!_

Рей не сразу заметила, но даже с такого расстояния узнала листок бумаги, который держал Бен, — тот, на котором написала свой адрес.

Уставившись на него, она несколько раз беззвучно открыла и закрыла рот, пока Соло, к счастью, не зашагал очень медленно назад к крыльцу, опустив голову и нервно кусая губы.

С каждым его шагом Рей чувствовала, как сердце бьётся всё сильнее, едва не выпрыгивая из груди.

Соло остановился у подножия крыльца и поднял глаза. Рей не могла сказать почему, но…

…она подняла руку над дверью и открыла чуть шире, только тогда заметив, что руки дрожат от холода и ощущения сильнейшей, неведомой доселе слабости. Ноги тоже задрожали, всё тело стало невесомым, как будто она могла упасть в любой момент.

Рей откашлялась, но это не помогло — она начала говорить всё ещё сдавленным голосом:

— Я… я спала, я… — Она замолчала, морщась и глядя вниз, понимая, насколько странной сейчас казалась, и заставила себя исправиться: — Я не слышала, как ты стучал, вот почему…

Голос умирал от нехватки воздуха. Но всё оказалось в порядке. Секунду спустя, Соло медленно поднялся по трём ступенькам к ней.

Становилось всё труднее дышать.

Он стоял так близко, что Рей вдруг осенило, во что она одета.

_ПИЗДЕЦ!_

Она засопротивлялась самому настойчивому и сильному желанию отчаянно провести рукой по волосам и по лицу, в поисках чего — непонятно. Просто для проверки, внезапно осознав, что понятия не имеет, как выглядит.

Вместо этого Рей замерла, чувствуя, как загорелись щеки.

Соло заморгал, нахмурившись, уставился под ноги, затем молча открыл рот несколько раз, прежде чем произнести следующие слова:

— Ты меня… — Он сглотнул. — Мне… Мне войти?

Рей закрыла глаза и снова поморщилась. Какая же она дура!

— Да! — прохрипела в ответ, потом покачала головой, отступая в сторону: — Да, входи. — Наконец получилось вздохнуть.

Мгновение спустя Бен оказался уже внутри. От вида Соло в её доме, когда она закрывала за ним дверь, неимоверно закружилась голова. Создавалось впечатление, что всё вокруг него выглядит совсем иначе и меньше.

Будто она только сейчас заметила, какой он высокий. И будто действительно увидела свой дом впервые.

При этой мысли Рей замерла, проследив за его взглядом. Бен смотрел на кофейный столик.

_Чёрт!_

Она снова вздрогнула, плечи слегка приподнялись из-за холода и смущения. Рей рванула к дивану, наклонилась, чтобы поднять бутылки, засовывая их в сгиб локтя, одновременно пытаясь прихватить и тарелки.

Она представляла, насколько своими действиями привлекала внимание, но не могла оставить всё как есть. Захотелось в оправдание сказать: «Это не моё», но мысль обвинить родителей тоже не казалась удачной.

Поэтому она просто промолчала, позволив стыду сжигать лёгкие.

Соло продолжал молча наблюдать за ней.

Рей бросилась на кухню, сгружая всё в раковину, подальше от его глаз. И тут в голову ворвалась ужасная мысль:

«От неё пахнет алкоголем? Как от отца?»

Мысль об этом была невыносима. Она вернулась, безнадёжно и беспорядочно заикаясь:

— Я, я… Я пойду… наверх, мне нужно только… На минутку, мне нужно…

«Думаю, он никогда не узнает, что мне нужно, потому что я не смогу закончить чёртово предложение», — мелькнуло в голове.

Рей в мгновение ока взлетела по лестнице, оставив Соло внизу.

Она вбежала в маленькую ванную рядом со своей спальней. И начала дрожащими руками, почти до крови из дёсен, чистить зубы самым тщательным образом, спеша уничтожить сам дух спиртного, малейший на него намек, всё это время глядя на себя в зеркало.

Волосы лежали не очень хорошо, но в общем она выглядела относительно нормально. В любом случае, у неё не было времени хоть что-то с этим сделать.

С другой стороны, её чёртову пижаму надо бы снять. Поэтому Рей бросилась в свою спальню, стараясь делать это более или менее тихо. И пошла прямо к платяному шкафу, толкая вешалки направо и налево, открывая и закрывая ящики.

Рей говорила себе, что не важно, что она выберет. Что просто ищет одежду теплее, чем шорты и майка. Но не смогла не обратить внимание на то, с какой надеждой смотрела на шкаф, волшебным образом мечтая найти достаточно привлекательный наряд.

Руки всё ещё дрожали. Какая «чудесная мысль» пришла ей в голову — позвать Соло сюда.

_Отличная, блядь, идея._

Рей замерла и прислушалась. Было тихо, но она услышала, как скрипнули ступеньки.

Соло поднимался наверх.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Дело О. Джея Симпсона - громкое судебное дело о двойном убийстве. Бывшую звезду НФЛ подозревали в убийстве жены Николь Браун-Симпсон и её любовника — молодого официанта Рональда Голдмана, 12 июня 1994 года.


	15. Птенец

Из головы вылетели все мысли.

Шаги Соло по деревянным половицам казались неуверенными, но это не помогало успокоиться.

То ли потому, что сердце застряло в горле, то ли потому, что хотела прислушаться внимательнее, но Рей не двигалась ни на миллиметр.

Соло колебался. Он остановился, явно пытаясь понять, где он и куда идёт. Точнее, где находится Рей. Вероятно, прислушиваясь, где же она может быть.

Рей стояла спиной к шкафу у дальней стены спальни, лицом к двери, оставленной приоткрытой.

Ещё не стемнело. Захотелось крикнуть, спросить, что ему нужно, но челюсть слишком свело от напряжения. И поэтому Рей просто прислушивалась и широко распахнутыми глазами пялилась на дверь.

Дыхание стало слишком громким для собственных ушей, несмотря на то, что дышала она относительно ровно.

Послышалось ещё пару шагов, и снова остановка. Затем, поскольку глаза были прикованы к дверному проёму, Рей заметила через отверстие показавшиеся кончики пальцев, прежде чем они мягко, очень плавно толкнули дверь.

Как только Бен появился в поле зрения, их взгляды встретились. Рей моргнула, сердце замерло в жалких попытках произнести хоть один слог и спросить, что он ищет.

Соло подвигал челюстью и посмотрел на её стол, скорее всего, чтобы просто отвести взгляд, а не ради интереса.

Одну руку он держал на бедре, другую — в одном из карманов огромных шорт, доходящих до колен, которые, как Рей обратила внимание, Соло частенько носил. Он снял куртку где-то внизу, открывая взору ещё одну из своих больших бесформенных толстовок.

На ногах были чёрные баскетбольные кроссовки с белыми носками.

— Хочешь, чтобы я ушёл?

Рей едва его услышала, но всё равно позавидовала ровному голосу, в то время как самой оказалось безумно трудно выдыхать воздух, который вдыхала.

— Нет?

Это прозвучало как вопрос, потому что она хотела спросить: «С чего бы?» — но не спросила.

Он избегал возвращаться к ней взглядом; вместо этого сделал осторожный шаг в её сторону и на секунду остановился, затем шагнул ещё раз, видя, наверное, что она не возражает. И встал там.

Рей уставилась на него во все глаза с другой стороны комнаты. Между ними осталась только её односпальная кровать.

По какой-то причине только сейчас, когда Соло взаправду находился в её комнате, она вдруг поняла, что он мог видеть всё. И осознать это оказалось гораздо более болезненно, чем это было внизу.

Она увидела свою комнату его глазами — как будто впервые с тех пор, как они переехали, не в силах ничего сделать, кроме как следить за его взглядом.

Честно говоря, у неё были причины нервничать, потому что, хоть на его лице ничего не отражалось — Соло не моргал, не шевелил губами, ничего, — но он действительно неторопливо и холодно всё изучал.

Как будто оценивая своё окружение больше, чем просто из любопытства. Рей задыхалась от бешеного биения собственного сердца, руки безвольно свисали по бокам. Захотелось спрятать от его взгляда самые невинные вещи, вроде деревянного стула, который она почему-то вдруг нашла очень глупым на вид, и одежду, которую на нём оставила.

Проследив за его взглядом, захотелось извиниться за тетради на столе, будто это не то место, где они должны лежать. Впрочем, если Бен и заметил её нервозность, то всё равно не смутился и не перестал молчаливо изучать. Позволив своему взгляду медленно пройтись по комнате с тем же непроницаемым выражением лица.

Затем его взгляд упал на шкаф, позади Рей, и она почувствовала, как вся напряглась, умирая от желания обернуться и посмотреть его глазами, но не желая поворачиваться к нему спиной.

В качестве альтернативы она начала быстро оглядываться вокруг, мысленно проклиная немногочисленную одежду на полу. Взглянула на фарфоровую лампу у кровати, расколотую во время переезда и склеенную позднее, а затем на письмо от Санта-Клауса, приклеенное к стене в ту пору, когда отец ещё не пил. Рей на мгновение поморщилась, представив, что Соло приблизится к нему, прочитает, что-то спросит о нём, хоть он и не казался человеком, способным на подобное.

Тем не менее, ей пришлось сопротивляться очень сильному желанию снять его. Это только привлекло бы ещё больше внимания.

Когда Рей снова посмотрела на Бена, то обнаружила, что он смотрит не на лампу.

Не на одежду, не на письмо на стене и не на шкаф.

Он смотрел на кровать, стоя по другую сторону от неё. Его скулы слегка порозовели, губы приоткрылись.

Какую бы невозмутимость ни демонстрировало его лицо ещё секунду назад, теперь от неё не осталось и следа. Казалось, он пытается сдержать волнение, но его невозможно было не заметить.

Рей потребовался лишь миг, чтобы понять, на что упал его взгляд. В течение целого мига она пребывала в блаженном неведении и ничего не подозревала.

А затем её взгляд проследил за его…

…и упал на куртку, которую она у него украла.

Ту самую, в сине-красных тонах — прямо в её постели.

_Бля-я-я-я-дь._

Запутанную в простынях, наполовину скрытую одеялом. Тем не менее, оставшуюся на виду и, учитывая выражение его лица, без сомнений узнанную им.

Молчание между ними, как сумерки, медленно сгущалось, усиливая смущение и открывая обоим очевидную картину происходящего.

Когда Рей снова взглянула на Соло, он смотрел уже на неё. Взглядом, всё ещё полным сомнений и желания получить подтверждение тому, что между ними происходило. Не давая ей возможности отступить.

— С каких пор тебе известно?

Рей оказалась совершенно дезориентирована, поэтому понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы хотя бы понять, что он что-то спросил.

— Известно что? — прохрипела она слабо.

Соло сглотнул, едва ли в состоянии вновь говорить достаточно громко:

— Что это был я…

Когда Рей заговорила снова, её голос всё ещё был немного хриплым, но уже менее потрясённым:

— Я не помню, — начала она, прочищая горло. — Кажется, недели три.

Они впервые разговаривали об этом вслух, что заставило сердце снова бешено забиться. Контраст между тем, как тихо и спокойно в комнате и как громко стучит её сердце, сводил с ума.

Рей не нравилось это чувство. В боязни публичности не было ничего приятного.

— Почему ты мне не сказала? — спросил Бен всё ещё тихим голосом.

Это не походило на обвинение, однако Рей это всё равно уязвило. Но не было времени пытаться понять, откуда это взялось и почему.

Она была готова к любой реакции, поэтому ответила без раздражения в голосе, но в явной попытке защититься начала заикаться:

— А п-почему ты не сказал?! Почему оставлял записки?

Выплёскивать всё вслух с каждой секундой становилось всё страшнее. И, несмотря на то, что она пыталась держать свой тон под контролем и хотела выглядеть искренней, это не помогало. Потому что поспешила с вопросами, задавая их один за другим, и её болезненный интерес превратился в обвинение.

Его голос тоже понизился, губы сжались. Соло смотрел прямо на неё, вся его скрытая робость тут же испарилась.

Он резко указал на кровать:

— А почему моя куртка в твоей кровати?!

Рей не любила, когда загоняли в угол.

— А почему ты вообще здесь?!

— Не потому ли, что ты думаешь обо мне? — спросил Бен снова, как будто хотел закончить свой вопрос, игнорируя её собственный, несмотря на обиду, которая, Рей видела, отразилась на его лице.

Рей задрожала. Резкость вопроса резанула воздух, комната сжалась вокруг неё. Она терпеть не могла, когда так прямо спрашивали, потому что в такие моменты не могла солгать.

Всё, что удалось сделать, — снова начать заикаться. Очень сильно.

— Н-ну… А т-ты разве нет?..

— Что — нет?

Её горло сжалось ещё сильнее, так что пришлось буквально выдавливать слова. Придушенный голос выдавал, как она напугана и смущена, когда спрашивала:

— Не думаешь обо мне?..

Бен замер.

— Да, — выдохнул он, — думаю.

Он сказал это так, будто между ними уже установилось взаимопонимание; будто его до глубины души поразило и обидело то, что она об этом спросила, — как если бы она и так не знала ответ, — и даже само то, что ей было нужно это услышать.

Будто это не самая очевидная в мире вещь.

И, не подозревая, какой удар уже нанёс ей, он добавил шёпотом:

— Постоянно.

Они молча застыли по разные стороны её односпальной кровати.

В его голосе опять послышалось негодование. Хотя, судя по тому, с каким трудом он смотрел на неё, это получалось невольно.

— Всё это время я думал, что ты ненавидишь меня.

Он поморщился — то ли из-за произнесённой фразы, то ли из-за воспоминаний о том, что ей говорил, то ли оттого, что сказал это именно ей, — Рей не понимала истинный расклад вещей. Всё, что она знала, — то, что она проводила бесконечные дни, задаваясь вопросом: «почему Бен Соло ненавидит её?».

Если он ожидал сочувствия, то ошибся.

— Ну и? — подначила Рей.

Она снова обрела голос. Кулаки сжались по бокам. Но когда он поднял глаза, от мимолётного трепета в его взгляде для неё невозможным сделалось смотреть на него пристально.

Когда вдруг стало так трудно повышать на него голос?

Было непонятно, потянулась ли его рука к куртке, так как Соло делал это неуверенно, — это не имело уже значения. Предупреждение вылетело прежде, чем Рей успела подумать:

— Не смей её трогать… Не смей!

Соло остановился, ошеломлённый.

Рей быстро схватила куртку, свернула и положила на стул, который использовала как тумбочку. Подальше от его рук.

Его хмурый взгляд встретился с её собственным.

— Может, и штаны подходящие тебе подарить? — напрямую спросил Соло, прежде чем с горечью опустить глаза.

Тишина, которая наступила, длилась не больше полминуты. Естественно, по ощущениям прошло гораздо больше времени.

Рей съёжилась, грудь наполнилась тяжестью.

Собираясь заговорить, она вдруг замерла, когда увидела, как Соло обходит кровать. Сердце начало колотиться с новой силой.

Но он не смотрел на неё. Сделав несколько шагов, он подошёл к шкафу и остановился перед ним на мгновение, заколебавшись и стиснув зубы. Но не оглядываясь.

— Что… Что ты делаешь?

Одним раздражённым движением руки Соло раздвинул вешалки.

— Я что-нибудь возьму, — просто сообщил он.

Рей в упор уставилась на него широко распахнутыми глазами, не в силах что-либо ответить. И сделала один неуверенный шаг, слабо протестуя:

— Что… Не надо…

Рука Соло вытянула чёрную футболку, которую он, очевидно, выбрал случайно.

— Нет, эта… эта моя любимая, — неубедительно возразила Рей.

— Мне пофигу.

Он посмотрел на футболку, поджав губы, явно неудовлетворённый, потом быстро выдвинул один из двух ящиков в нижней части шкафа. Открывая своему взору носки, все три бюстгальтера, которые у Рей были, и трусики.

Она точно была против подобного, и смущение вновь вернулось.

— Не надо!

И уже через секунду она оказалась рядом с ним. Как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть румянец на его бледном лице, такой же, как и у неё самой. Но её попытка закрыть ящик сподвигла Бена выхватить пару чёрных хлопчатобумажных трусиков прямо перед тем, как тот захлопнулся.

— Нет!

Рей вцепилась в рукав его толстовки, когда он засовывал трусики в карман. Бен сделал несколько шагов в сторону, но не очень решительно, выглядя при этом так, будто пытался что-то сказать, но не знал что.

Она тянула Соло за запястье, пытаясь вытащить его руку из кармана, но не слишком настойчиво, видя, что он недостаточно сильно сопротивляется. Хотя всё ещё чувствовала необходимость настаивать:

— Нет, не надо…

Как только вышло вытянуть его руку, она была вынуждена разжать свою, чтобы забрать нижнее бельё обратно. Соло нехотя позволил сделать это, и наблюдал за ней, стиснув зубы.

Рей старалась не обращать внимания на то, как сильно бьётся сердце.

В ту секунду, когда она забрала их, отступая, чтобы положить обратно в ящик, Соло яростно швырнул футболку на пол.

Он засунул руки в карманы, опустил голову, уставляясь в пол, всё ещё стискивая челюсти и надув губы.

Впервые с тех пор, как он поднялся наверх, Рей поняла, как неровно он дышит.

Соло выглядел подавленным. Оскорблённым.

Рей просто смотрела на него, пока он не развернулся и не сделал несколько шагов в другую сторону.

Тогда она очень медленно, очень неловко протянула шорты, так, чтобы он их увидел. Когда Соло опустил на них взгляд, на лице промелькнула вспышка удивления. Но он, казалось, успокоился этим жестом только слегка.

Разочарование ещё не покинуло его лица; чего бы Соло ни хотел, это оказалось не тем. Но он осторожно, не глядя, взял их, выдыхая через нос, стиснул шорты в руке и посмотрел в нерешительности.

До тех пор, пока складка между бровей постепенно не исчезла. Глаза Соло вдруг расширились настолько, что стало понятно: его наконец осенило, что к чему.

Он вскинул голову, и в ту секунду, когда его взгляд снова остановился на ней, Рей изо всех сил постаралась не двигаться, вытянув руки по швам, пытаясь выстоять на ослабевших ногах.

Сопротивляясь импульсу потянуть вниз подол своей майки…

…и спрятать от его взгляда белые хлопчатобумажные трусики.

Его взгляд не задержался. Совсем.

Как только он увидел и получил подтверждение своей догадки, то быстро отвернулся. Лицо стало настолько пунцовым, насколько это вообще было возможно.

Рей увидела, как напряглось его горло и как крепко он сжал шорты в кулаке.

Соло больше не был расстроен. Похоже, он был очень смущён.

— Что ты творишь?..

Рей не знала, какой реакции ожидала; не знала, о чём думала.

— Ничего, — пробормотала, тщетно скрещивая руки на груди и бедрах. — Прости… — снова выдохнула она.

Соло не реагировал, его щёки пылали, и он пялился в пол.

Отторжение сильно обожгло. Рей понятия не имела, что это могло быть так больно.

Она полная идиотка. Действовала не подумав. И теперь должна пройти через унижение, забирая свои шорты.

У Соло.

_У С-о-л-о._

Протянув руку к шортам, Рей мягко дёрнула их, чтобы он отпустил и она снова смогла надеть их.

Несмотря на то, что Бен так и не поднял головы, когда она потянула шорты, он не отпустил их. На самом деле, его кулак только сильнее сжался.

Но Рей оказалась слишком ошеломлена стыдом, который ощущала, чтобы принять это за то, чем оно являлось. Или даже хотя бы заметить, что происходит. Поэтому она слепо настаивала и потянула ещё раз.

Когда его вторая рука мягко обхватила её запястье, чтобы остановить, мозг Рей наконец проснулся.

— Это моё… — услышала она. Бен тяжело сглотнул. — Ты не можешь просто взять и забрать их обратно, — добавил он тихо, почти скрипя зубами.

Рей не слушала. Всё её внимание было приковано к подушечкам его пальцев на внутренней стороне её запястья и ладони вокруг него.

Его рука казалась невероятно горячей.

Рей даже не представляла, что руки бывают такими горячими.

Она подняла на него глаза. Его взгляд был сосредоточен на её запястье, а губы плотно сжаты.

— Что? — фыркнула она.

Слово вырвалось безо всякой цели — просто эмоциональная реакция на происходящее.

Без предупреждения Соло наклонился.

И клюнул её в губы.

И это вышло так яростно, что ещё немного — и Рей стало бы больно. Он как бы утверждал: «Я возьму их. Точка».

Лёгкие Рей отказались выпускать воздух.

Соло выпрямился, прерывисто выдыхая и слегка склонив голову набок, даже не осмелившись взглянуть на эффект, который произвёл. И отпустил запястье.

Ошеломлённая, Рей делала всё возможное, чтобы переварить случившееся, не отрывая широко распахнутых глаз от его губ.

Она не могла поверить, где только что были эти губы.

Сомнения исчезли. Прикосновение показалось слишком коротким.

Она очень осторожно подошла ближе. Как будто Соло был оленёнком, которого она могла спугнуть, двигаясь слишком резко.

Рей подняла голову и замерла в ожидании повторения. Но Соло не двигался.

Если она продолжит ждать, то поверит, что ей почудилось. И теперь страх заставлял чувствовать, что дело срочное.

Но Соло слишком высокий, она не могла ответить взаимностью без его помощи.

Дрожащими руками она потянулась к воротнику его толстовки…

…и дёрнула, как ребёнок юбку матери.

Стоя на цыпочках, она издала слабый раздражённый возглас, когда он так и не наклонился, но его щёки снова покраснели.

— Соло… — тихо проскулила Рей, не то предупреждая, не то умоляя.

Дело было не в гордости — Рей видела это по тому, как он на неё смотрел. Когда он снова наклонился, медленно приближаясь к её рту, Рей почувствовала, что он слегка дрожит. Но то, как он выглядел — с полуприкрытыми глазами, остановившимися на её приоткрытых губах, говорило о том, что для него всё теперь встало на свои места.

Как будто его рту было там самое место. Будто не было выбора, будто Соло не мог отказать в том, что принадлежало ей по праву.

Он встретил её самым нежным прикосновением губ к губам, прощупывая почву, — его горячее дыхание опалило щёку.

Рей коротко хмыкнула ему в рот. Её плечи расслабились.

Бен ненадолго отстранился, но не выпрямился. Он не смог, на этот раз Рей не отпустила воротник, сжав его в кулак, притягивая к себе.

Шорты с мягким звуком упали на пол.

Соло коснулся губами её губ — раз, второй, делая это тактичными, осторожными движениями…

… позволяя ей впитывать эти короткие влажные звуки, будто насыщая её. Он…

… по сути, кормил её.

И Рей позволяла ему делать это. Она слегка приоткрыла глаза и заметила, как порозовели его скулы и отяжелели веки. Она почти полностью вытянула шею, напрягаясь в попытке дотянуться до него.

Как настоящий птенец, терпеливо принимающий всё, пока не останется сытым и удовлетворённым.

Она обняла Бена за талию, притягивая ближе к себе его застенчивое тело, осторожно, чтобы не прервать этот акт заботы. Его собственная шея изогнулась, чтобы приспособиться к их близости. Рука Бена поднялась к её затылку, удерживая его неподвижно, пока он продолжал служить ей, скрупулёзно выполняя свою задачу — стремясь уделить её рту должное внимание.

В какой-то момент Бен отстранился чуть дальше, чем нужно, и Рей не смогла сдержать вырвавшегося невольно короткого протестующего «Нет!», едва дыша ему в рот от недостатка воздуха в лёгких.

Как только она произнесла это, Соло снова склонил голову, повёл языком по её нижней губе, а завершил это движение коротким влажным тычком в уголок рта. От следующего толчка его языка она со вздохом приоткрыла рот. В ответ он протянул «Х-м-м» благодарно. Тая в её объятиях.

Рей вздохнула, колени ослабли, её руки всё не отпускали его. Их дыхания становились тяжелее с каждой секундой.

И Соло не выказывал никаких признаков того, что в ближайшее время собирался останавливаться. Поэтому, когда Рей резко отстранилась, он широко распахнутыми глазами уставился на неё. Его пухлые губы приоткрылись, и он прерывисто задышал в шоке и растерянности.

Всё стало ещё хуже, когда Рей сказала довольно резко:

— Я устала. Я плохо себя чувствую, мне пора в кровать.

Без малейших колебаний.

Развернувшись, она направилась прямо к своей постели и легла на бок. Неподвижно. Ничего не объясняя.

Рей лежала к нему спиной и поначалу ничего не слышала, даже его дыхания, как будто Соло его задержал.

Но в конце концов уловила звук шагов по деревянному полу.

Соло обошёл кровать и вскоре снова оказался в поле зрения, направившись к двери.

Смирившись.

Как только он взялся за дверную ручку, Рей заговорила, успешно его останавливая:

_— Куда ты пошёл?_

Он посмотрел на неё. Открыл рот, но не произнёс ни слова.

— Куда ты? — снова пробормотала она.

Соло моргнул, затем прочистил горло и прошептал:

— Никуда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://littlebirdsoars.tumblr.com/post/179564691126/a-doodle-for-plantsandlamps-who-is-not-feeling
> 
> Арт от читателя!


	16. Раскрыться

Односпальная кровать ожидаемо оказалась слишком мала для двоих, но Рей всё равно задавалась вопросом, стандартного ли та размера.

Она лежала на боку, очень близко к Соло, а он — рядом на спине, и они почти касались друг друга.

Кровать, конечно, казалась меньше, чем была на самом деле, ещё и потому, что матрас провис под весом стройного тела Соло, когда тот сел на край, чтобы снять обувь. Из-за этого Рей буквально балансировала на своей половине, пытаясь не скатиться к нему.

Или так казалось из-за того, что голова коснулась изголовья кровати, когда он лёг, а ноги упёрлись в конец матраса. Его голова оказалась немного выше её.

Ей захотелось приподняться на локте и снова поцеловать его. Но вместо этого Рей потянулась к застёжке лифчика под майкой, уставившись в серую ткань толстовки перед собой — то есть, в плечо Соло.

Делать это лёжа на боку, безусловно, оказалось крайне неудобно. Но по какой-то причине Рей была не в состоянии сесть и сделать это прямо перед ним.

Поэтому, несмотря на то, что находилась рядом, она поморщилась и, осторожно извиваясь, заёрзала, расстегивая лифчик. Затем аккуратно вернула руки назад и одной за другой скользнула тонкими лямками вдоль рук — не снимая майки.

Когда она стянула первую лямку, услышала над головой ровный тон Соло:

— Я вообще-то всё вижу.

То ли потому, что Соло находился так близко, то ли потому, что вообще начал говорить после продолжительного молчания, но её сердце подпрыгнуло оттого, насколько глубоко вдруг зазвучал его голос.

— Значит, у тебя прекрасное зрение, поздравляю, — пробормотала она.

Она не подняла глаз, поэтому не знала, как он на это отреагировал. Кроме того, что он замер и не шевелился, сложив руки на животе.

Рей бросила лифчик на пол позади себя и, как и он, перестала двигаться. На некоторое время.

Но время больше не имело значения.

Она не знала, прошло десять минут или всего тридцать секунд, когда пошевелилась снова. Время искажалось, должно быть, из-за того, что она никак не могла найти в себе достаточно мужества, чтобы осуществить планируемое. Всё усугублялось одним простым фактом: Соло лежал на её грёбаной кровати.

Она всё ещё не смотрела ему в лицо — не посмотрела и в следующий миг, когда слегка напрягла шею, пресс, а затем…

…очень осторожно, очень медленно приблизилась губами и носом к его плечу, после чего направилась ниже.

К его подмышке.

И, прежде чем успела передумать, принюхалась. Наполняя лёгкие как можно медленнее и полнее, не производя никакого шума.

Как если бы не хотела разбудить Соло.

Вот только он не спал.

Прижавшись лицом к его груди, Рей почувствовала вибрацию его полного недоверия голоса, несмотря на то, как тихо он говорил. Она даже не хотела представлять выражение его лица в этот момент.

— Пиздец ты странная.

Пытаясь скрыть смущение после своего резкого порыва, Рей немного зарылась лицом в изгиб его подмышки. И для пущего эффекта ответила прям так, приглушая голос его толстовкой:

— Ты воняешь.

Если предположить, что каждый из них честно высказал своё мнение о другом, оставалось определить, считалось ли то, что она странная, а он воняет, недостатками.

Рей сосредоточилась на запахе. Тот же дешёвый дезодорант, но запах свежий. Дыхание согревало кончик носа.

Собравшись с силами, она рискнула-таки взглянуть на Бена. Вздёрнув подбородок и склонив голову набок, он, нахмурившись, смотрел на неё сверху вниз. Когда же их глаза встретились, он сглотнул.

Потом посмотрел на свою грудь. Точнее, на руку Рей, лежащую там. Она лениво выводила на его груди большие круги, чувствуя, как та поднимается и опускается под лёгкими прикосновениями.

Если Соло и думал, что она снова ведёт себя странно, то держал язык за зубами, наблюдая, как её рука ласкает его сквозь толстовку. Не протестуя. Как послушный мальчик.

Она тоже не собиралась жаловаться.

Её голова покоилась на его руке — положение, неудобное ни для одного из них. Но Рей не придавала этому никакого значения, ведь всем вниманием завладело то, каким был Соло на ощупь под её рукой.

Твёрдый. Он действительно твёрдый. И ещё широкий.

В итоге Рей обвила его талию рукой, как будто она охотница и должна прижать добычу к земле. Соло не выказывал никаких признаков сопротивления.

Не говоря ни слова, она осторожно закинула ногу ему на бедро. Затем согнула колено, подняв его выше, на талию.

Кулаки Бена судорожно сжали одеяло.

Она бесцеремонно залезла на него, всё ещё с осторожностью, вопреки тому, что осторожность теперь не имела никакого значения. Всё ещё опасливо поглядывая на его реакцию. Как ребёнок, который смотрит на родителей, зная, что набедокурил.

Как бы озвучивая её мысли, Соло снова прокомментировал:

— Что ты творишь?

Он прекрасно видел, что она творила. А она ясно видела, что он её не останавливает. Что бы Бен ни пытался компенсировать этим вопросом, он всё же не смог скрыть, насколько напрягся. Не в плохом смысле, судя по его потемневшим глазам и пристальному вниманию к её движениям.

— Ничего… — ответила Рей с невозмутимым лицом, просовывая кончики пальцев под его толстовку, на талию, чувствуя, как его пресс сокращается от прикосновения. Она медленно потянула ткань вверх, обнажая живот, и остановилась только у подмышек.

Рей так громко думала о том, как крепки его талия и литой торс, какой он горячий, большой и твёрдый под ней, — позволив себе осторожно опуститься, прижимаясь животом и грудью к нему, — что испугалась, вдруг неосознанно озвучит свои мысли вслух.

Избегая взгляда Соло и ведя носом по его коже, она не совсем владела собой, но была не в состоянии это обуздать.

Она отпустила толстовку и снова начала ласкать его грудь, блаженно вздыхая и прижимаясь к ней губами.

…Она вздыхала просто оттого, что проводила по его груди пальцами.

Когда Рей подняла голову, лицо Соло оказалась совсем близко, но на этот раз он смотрел в потолок. Его скулы снова приобрели красивый розовый оттенок.

Стоило ей устроиться на нём поудобнее, ёрзая и извиваясь, когда укладывалась сверху, и удержать неподвижно его таз своим, как его бёдра непроизвольно дёрнулись вверх, и она почувствовала…

…как он становится твёрже с каждой секундой.

Бен откашлялся, всё ещё не глядя на неё. Неуверенная в своей власти, Рей осторожно качнула бёдрами, и живот лизнул сладкий жар.

Он закрыл глаза, поджал губы.

Но затем произошло то, чего она меньше всего ожидала, учитывая, как кротко Соло вёл себя до этого момента. Его глаза лениво открылись, он посмотрел на неё…

…и положил обе руки ей на задницу.

Рей подняла голову и выпустила короткое «ох», от которого его губы дёрнулись.

Она судорожно сглотнула, вновь схватившись за его толстовку, будто по милости его прикосновений могла упасть с кровати.

Он не торопясь начал ласкать своими широкими ладонями её задницу, время от времени скользя кончиками пальцев под резинку трусиков.

— Что… — попыталась она начать, но тут же запнулась каким-то сдавленным звуком. Веки затрепетали, спина выгнулась, ища прикосновений, которые Соло, казалось, намеренно делал похожими на едва заметное касание пёрышка.

— Что? — спросил он ровным голосом, пристально глядя на неё.

— М-м-м!.. — возразила Рей очень красноречиво.

Поглаживания стали немного смелее, теперь Бен ещё и периодически сжимал её задницу.

Рей колебалась, и он это увидел.

— Нравятся мои руки здесь? — тихо спросил Соло. Кажется, она уловила в его голосе намёк на самодовольство.

Глядя на него полуприкрытыми глазами, Рей снова качнула бёдрами. Действительно желая потереться — не ответить провокационно на его вопрос.

Но Соло зашипел, должно быть, восприняв это как ответный удар, потому что резко сел, роняя её на спину.

Рей заморгала, её голова оказалась в изножье кровати. Соло сел на колени между её ног, обхватил член ладонью сквозь шорты и передвинул. Должно быть, становилось некомфортно.

Её внимание полностью сосредоточилось на этой выпуклости. Наверное, она смотрела слишком долго, потому что дышать стало намного тяжелее, а у него была уйма времени заметить, куда устремлён её взгляд.

Когда она вернулась глазами к его лицу, Бен всем своим видом показывал, что оценивает открывшееся взгляду. Его глаза заскользили к её груди, напоминая, как прозрачен белый топ на ней, и побуждая застенчиво поднять маленькую ручку, которая никоим образом не помогла. Ведь когда Рей это сделала, его глаза уже опустились ниже…

И этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы она поняла, насколько намокла, трусики прилипали к ней…

Рей согнула ногу и прижала её к бедру — вовсе не для того, чтобы целенаправленно спрятать конфуз, а инстинктивно. Но он отказал ей в этом, даже не прикасаясь к ней:

— Нет, раздвинь.

Она прикрыла глаза. Лучше бы он увидел это сразу, с самого начала. Руки сжали одеяло под собой.

Соло вообще не двигался, взгляд был прикован к её бёдрам.

— Джонс… Раздвинь.

Рей подавила всхлип. Чем скорее, тем лучше — её растущее смущение только усугубляло ситуацию.

Она снова открыла глаза. Нога дрожала, когда Рей раздвигала перед ним ляжки, и она заметила, что Соло смотрит серьёзнее, чем когда-либо, с расширенными на всю радужку зрачками.

Одна его рука легла на бедро, другая провела застенчивым большим пальцем прямо по тому месту, где должно было красоваться пятно, чуть темнее, чем остальная белая ткань трусиков.

Достаточно далеко от точки, где его палец был нужнее всего, чтобы побудить Рей податься бёдрами навстречу.

В результате он убрал руку.

Рей поджала губы и фыркнула через нос, прежде чем смогла взять себя в руки. На его лице ничего не отразилось, но она почувствовала: Соло остался доволен реакцией.

В следующую секунду он подтвердил её предположение:

— Всё в порядке? — спросил он невинным тоном, в котором не было ни капли искренности.

К счастью, не дав ей достаточно времени на размышления, Соло опустился между её бёдер. Не полностью, но телом удерживая ноги Рей раскрытыми. Его лицо оказалось близко к её, горячее дыхание опалило висок, не такое уж ровное, как ей думалось до этого.

Его рука целомудренно покоилась на её талии.

— Я тебе даже не нравлюсь, — заявил он слегка с придыханием, естественно, подразумевая, что Рей должна ему возразить. Но в этот миг она была сосредоточена на другом; пришёл её черёд опустить глаза вниз и следить за рукой, которая скользила всё выше и выше, пока Соло покрывал её щёку лёгкими как пёрышко поцелуями, спрашивая:

— Тогда почему ты мне это позволяешь?

…успешно рассеивая её внимание. Вот ощущение от нежных круговых поглаживаний на её груди, вот рука, которая то и дело сдавливает сиськи сквозь майку, а вот то, что он говорит. И словно сбивающая с толку мель посреди фарватера разделяла на два потока грубую похабщину и искреннюю неуверенность, горечь и подлинное любопытство.

Рей сдавленно охнула, только сейчас осознав, что её рука стискивает ворот его футболки до побелевших костяшек, удерживая его близко, — чтобы его лицо было напротив её, чтобы губы касались её скулы. Почувствовав, как её собственное сердце колотится под его ладонью.

— Почему ты мне это позволяешь, — снова выдохнул он рассеянно, отвлекаясь на бусину соска, которую обводил пальцами, наконец-то скользнув рукой под тонкую ткань её майки. Бен сжал сосок сильнее, с меньшей осторожностью, и от этого Рей выгнулась ему навстречу.

Его рука начала спускаться ниже, заскользив по её ребрам, талии, по низу живота…

Подушечки трёх пальцев медленно очертили круг между её ног через трусики, нажимая намеренно осторожно, массируя прилежно; он смотрел ей в глаза с таким выражением лица, глядя на которое, любая поверила бы, что он дразнит и сам не осознаёт, как сильно.

Любая, но не Рей. Этого было недостаточно.

Она выгнула спину, задышав немного рвано, затем наклонила бёдра и толкнулась навстречу его пальцам.

Тогда Соло убрал руку — не далеко, просто разорвал контакт.

Её лицо вспыхнуло, на нём, должно быть, отразилось недовольство. Она не могла посмотреть на него. Её рука у него на вороте сжалась ещё сильнее, и, когда прикосновение руки вернулось, Рей сдержала себя и даже не пошевелилась.

Тихого мяуканья, которому она не давала вырваться из горла, в любом случае было достаточно, чтобы потешить его самомнение.

А он тем временем осыпал её губы нежными влажными поцелуями. Рей принимала их с лёгкой обидой, попутно вздыхая стыдливо для пущей иронии.

Её ужасало то, как мало нужно было усилий с его стороны, чтобы она дышала так тяжело, чтобы краснела и корчилась, чтобы нога, не прижатая его телом, нервно вздрагивала на его бедре.

Она не оставит это безнаказанным.

Обе её ладошки без предупреждения оказались на поясе его шорт.

На секунду его руки замерли, затем схватили одно из её запястий.

— Подожди, подожди, — взмолился он, задышав прерывисто, когда она попыталась просунуть одну руку ему за пояс. Он немного приподнял свои бёдра и отстранился от неё.

— …Джонс, подожди, я… У меня… нет презервативов…

Он уронил голову на матрас, не отпуская её запястья:

— У меня их нет.

Это, конечно же, выбило Рей из ролевой игры, в которой она возомнила себя вроде как главной, — не позволило даже сохранить видимость таковой.

Она моргнула, придя в себя, и тут же начала умолять его, одной рукой мягко потянув на себя, другой опускаясь ниже:

— _…А вытащить? …Вытащить?_

Она захрипела, кажется, не в силах больше говорить.

Бен закрыл глаза и застонал, когда она провела ладонью по всей длине его члена через ткань шорт.

— Ты можешь вытащить… Ты… _можешь вытащить_… — повторяла она шёпотом снова и снова, прекрасно ощущая его под своей жадной ладонью.

Игра уже перестала быть тонкой; к этому моменту Соло более или менее открылся.

Он вырвался из её объятий и сел, его грудь заметно вздымалась и опадала.

Вдруг Рей пришло в голову, что он действительно может уйти. Что он вот-вот встанет и уйдёт.

Её охватила паника. Она была готова забормотать, что всё в порядке, что они могут просто_ потереться друг о друга_ или просто полежать без движения, _ей всё равно._ Только бы не видеть, как он уходит. _«Пожалуйста, не уходи»…_

Все мысли разом улетучились, стоило Соло взяться её трусики и стянуть их по ногам.

Она сжала бёдра вместе.

Все намёки на самодовольство, что она видела в нём, теперь полностью исчезли. Он смотрел на неё чуть ли не благоговейно.

Он встал, и матрас выпрямился. Он снял толстовку, затем футболку под ней.

Она села, округлив глаза, и поспешно сама стянула с себя майку, позволяя той упасть на пол.

Теперь она беспрепятственно могла видеть, как Бен одним махом снял шорты и боксеры.

Видя его обнажённым, она едва смогла сдавленно ахнуть, слабо и ошеломлённо.

Одежда, бывшая на два размера больше, чем нужно, оказывается, хорошо его скрывала. Рей впервые смогла оценить, насколько он плечист и подтянут.

Теперь, когда Рей сидела, а Соло стоял и она могла подробно его рассмотреть, он впечатлял ещё сильнее.

Как и то, что он достал из шорт. Рей сглотнула.

Когда Бен шагнул к ней, она подняла на него глаза, чувствуя, как душит её жар собственного лица.

И, не успев остановить себя, выдохнула тихо:

— …Ты прекрасен.

Ей оставалось только увидеть, как он опустил взгляд, а затем его рука закрыла ей глаза.

Рей нахмурилась, рот беззвучно открылся, и она ощутила, как его полные губы прижимаются в поцелуе, а руки толкают назад.

Опрокинув Рей на спину, Соло устроился между её бедер, прижимаясь к ней горячим членом. И она бесстыдно ахнула от этого контакта, тут же подавшись бёдрами навстречу.

Его пальцы заскользили к низу её живота и снова начали легонько тереть там, в то время как его взгляд спустился с её лица на грудь; очевидно, он слишком увлёкся и не обращал внимания на тихие звуки, которые Рей издавала в его щёку и шею.

Он толкнулся внутрь одним пальцем, и влагалище оказалось до неприличия готово его принять. И всё же она не привыкла к таким крупным пальцам внутри или к тому, что облегчение так раздражающе долго не даётся в руки. На мгновение она впилась ногтями в его грудь.

Он напрягся, давая ей понять, что она делает. Рей пробормотала смущённое «прости», за что была вознаграждена ленивым, томным поцелуем — и вторым пальцем.

Она высунула язык — просто так, без особой причины — совсем немного. И скрестила лодыжки на его бёдрах, обхватив ногами. Она стонала ему в рот, коротко и отрывисто, в то время как Соло медленно погружал и вынимал пальцы — слишком медленно, слишком.

Она обхватила его талию и взбрыкнула бёдрами ему в руку, не находя удовлетворения. И как раз в тот момент, когда она уже готова была заскулить, его большой палец милосердно очертил круг на клиторе. Она выгнула спину дугой с криком, который поспешно оборвала, прикусив губу.

Бен толкался в неё нежно, его большой палец время от времени дразнил клитор, заставляя её жмуриться и ловить ртом воздух.

— Ты сохранила их? — спросил он, уткнувшись ей в щёку, но Рей не слушала. Нисколечко. — Джонс, — попытался он снова, тяжело дыша.

Она пробормотала что-то нечленораздельное, не открывая глаз и толкаясь бёдрами навстречу снова и снова…

…поэтому он убрал руку.

_— Джонс._

Её глаза тут же распахнулись:

— Что?! — выдохнула она, немедленно возвращаясь к реальности, притягивая его к себе и пытаясь прижаться к члену.

Соло открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но вместо этого издал сдавленный звук, не в силах не последовать за ритмом её бёдер.

— Ты сохранила их? — опять начал он.

— Кого? — повторила Рей, не соображая, о чём речь.

Он спрятал лицо в изгибе её шеи:

— Записки.

— Какие записки? — сухо переспросила Рей.

Он не то зарычал, не то хрюкнул, затем поднял лицо. Она увидела, как он сузил глаза, придавив её при этом всем своим весом, заставляя пискнуть. И буркнул себе под нос:

— «Какие записки»…

Она вновь зажмурилась, слишком довольная его движениями, которые попадали куда надо, когда он об неё тёрся.

Она тяжело дышала, а его следующие слова вышли похожими на шёпот, но Рей всё же смогла уловить их:

— Почему я тебе вообще понравился? — проговорил Соло так тихо, будто надеялся, что она не услышит.

Её глаза широко открылись, и она моргнула. Хотя у неё не было времени среагировать, потому что в следующий момент он протолкнул в неё головку члена. Рей снова выгнула спину, раскрыв рот и закатив глаза.

Несмотря на разницу в размерах, Соло медленно, но уверенно скользил в неё. Затем остановился на полпути, терпеливо позволяя ей растянуться вокруг него, хоть и явно захваченный ощущениями. У него перехватило дыхание.

Когда Рей вцепилась ему ногтями в поясницу, он начал аккуратно толкаться. Мгновение спустя он вместился полностью и замер, задохнувшись.

— Двигайся, — взмолилась она, хмурясь и безуспешно покачивая бёдрами. — Давай, давай, прошу…

Он упал на локти, глядя самодовольно, как она под ним мечется.

Ей было уже плевать.

— Соло, — заскулила она, ударяя ногой по кровати.

Он не был жесток, поэтому в конце концов осторожно толкнулся, заставив слегка спружинить матрас — и её грудь, которые Соло, казалось, не мог перестать изучать. Его розовый язык показался из-за зубов, волосы упали на глаза.

Он наклонился и лизнул одно из мягких полушарий, затем поймал губами розовую горошинку соска, глубоко втянул воздух и высвободил её с влажным причмокиванием, довольно хмыкнув.

И тут Рей заметила отражение в зеркале, закреплённом внутри шкафа. И в конечном счёте почему-то именно это привело её в исступление.

С того места, где находилась, лёжа головой в изножье кровати, она увидела их ноги от бёдер и до ступней.

…Бёдра и икры бегуна, и обхватившие их стройные ноги, её поджатые босые пальцы, его ступни, в два раза больше её, всё ещё в белых носках, упёршиеся в подушку…

Он уткнулся пухлыми губами ей в щёку, не давя, а просто открыв рот и тяжело дыша.

— …Ты такой… такой… — пыталась сказать она в полубреду, прерываемая его толчками, и закончила уже шёпотом: — …такой тёплый…

Она проглотила стон и, снова пробормотав «ты такой тёплый», притянула его ближе.

Его бёдра запнулись, затем он перенёс вес на её таз, навалился на неё… и начал медленно втираться.

Ограничив её движения.

Вскоре тон её отрывистых вскриков, которые она не могла сдержать, стал выше, а Соло, похоже, растерянно наблюдал за ней, сдвигая вперёд по матрасу круговыми движениями бёдер.

Она хватала ртом воздух между волнами наслаждения, накатывавшими одна за другой в её средоточии.

Пока одна из них не потопила её.

…Напряжение и облегчение — ото всего сразу она замерла и закричала под Соло.

Звуки возвращались постепенно. Рука Соло прикрывала ей рот.

Она недоумённо моргнула.

И наконец поняла, что он что-то отчаянно бормочет ей, уткнувшись лбом в матрас рядом с её головой.

Его глаза были крепко зажмурены.

— Не двигайся, Джонс, не двигайся, замри. — Он сглотнул. — …замри, не дыши, не делай ничего…

А она, будто больше не понимая по-английски, будто пьяная, ласково провела рукой по его шее, по груди…

—_ ХВАТИТ_, — рявкнул он, пугая её.

Руку с её рта он так и не убрал.

Наконец он вышел из неё — осторожно, с тихим «чёрт», сбивчиво дыша.

Он избегал поднять на неё взгляд, теперь стесняясь, и немного отстранился, позволяя Рей увидеть его член, твёрдый как никогда.

Она без колебаний взяла его в руку, что заставило Соло резко вздохнуть, обхватила и нежно погладила, находя его глаза своими. Тяжело дыша, он опустился обратно.

Через несколько мгновений Рей дрочила ему и уже не так нежно. Его крупное тело над нею дрожало и тряслось, дёргаясь в её ладони.

Он кончил ей на живот с протяжным рычанием, лишённым всякого благородства; губы распухли, щёки порозовели, а рука Рей старательно выдаивала всё, что он мог дать.

Он глубоко вздохнул, она отпустила его, и он спиной упал на кровать, свесив ноги с края.

Она провела рукой по животу, глядя на сперму и ощущая её между пальцами. Затем заставила себя подняться и вышла из спальни, пошатываясь на нетвёрдых ногах и глядя сонными глазами.

В коридоре её окутал холодный воздух, напомнив, что она голая. Но Рей всё равно отправилась в ванную.

Она открыла кран и в сонном оцепенении стала ждать, пока вода станет горячее. Веки отяжелели. Рей взяла свою синюю мочалку и протянула под поток воды.

Аккуратно вытерла семя с живота, счастливо вздыхая — мочалка была приятно тёплой.

Промыла её под струёй воды, отжала пару раз. И, выключив кран, вдруг услышала скрип половиц в коридоре.

Она обернулась к двери.

Но когда Соло не открыл её, она нахмурилась.

…А затем услышала, как заскрипела лестница, и бросилась к двери.

Выскочив в коридор, она остановилась на верхней ступеньке.

Он услыхал её, остановился и обернулся.

Полностью одетый, с толстовкой в руках.

Её глаза расширились. Сон слетел моментально.

…И всё же это было как проснуться после получасового сна; она не знала, где она, забыла, как работают слова.

— Что… куда, куда ты… что ты делаешь? Почему…

Её горло сжалось, и она не смогла продолжить. Она задыхалась, начало жечь глаза.

Он моргнул, и его глаза тоже широко распахнулись.

— Я… Я ухожу, — выдохнул он, запинаясь, совершенно сбитый с толку.

Рей не предполагала, как жалко прозвучат дальнейшие слова:

— Уходишь?.. — спросила она, и перед глазами всё поплыло.

— Я, я… — снова начал запинаться он.

Толстовка упала на пол.

Через секунду он уже был наверху.

Первые её слёзы пролились прямо перед тем, как одна из его рук обхватила Рей за талию и быстро подняла. Её ноги напряглись и неуклюже потянулись к полу, когда Бен понёс её обратно в спальню — не совсем со срочностью родителя, который несёт своего ребёнка в отделение неотложки, но почти так же спешно.

Он бросил её на кровать, и Рей неуклюже приземлилась, ошеломлённо охнув. Она села и шмыгнула носом, уставившись на него удивлённо.

Наблюдая за тем, как он быстро снимает футболку… затем шорты и боксеры.

Он дёрнул за одеяло, на котором она сидела, и Рей сдвинулась, позволяя вытащить его. Затем он лёг, потянул её за собой и накрыл их с головой одеялом.

Она не могла говорить — так крепко он стиснул её в объятиях.

— Извини, — прошептал он ей в висок. — Извини…

Бен сглотнул.

— Я хотел остаться, но думал, ты хочешь, чтобы я ушёл.

И получил придушенное слёзное «нет» в ответ, прозвучавшее глухо ему в шею.

— …Извини… — снова услышала Рей через несколько мгновений.

Успокаиваясь, она робко чмокнула его в шею.

Он лишь сильнее её обнял.

Её веки затрепетали, глаза закрылись.


	17. Хорошо выдрессированный пёс

Когда миссис Миллер впервые открыла Бену дверь своего дома, у неё были опухшие глаза.

Миллеры переехали в их район три года назад, и всё это время Бен видел только её мужа — седого кретина в строгом костюме.

Он не ожидал, что миссис Миллер окажется ещё совсем молодой женщиной. На десятисантиметровых каблуках она казалась такой же высокой, как и он. У неё тоже были тёмные волосы, почти всегда распущенные.

До этого она явно плакала, и, кажется, ей было очень жаль, что Бен видит её такой.

Она позволила ему войти, когда он представился Бенджамином, сыном Леи. Правда, это ни о чём ей не сказало, поэтому он просто объяснил, что им нужна обратно газонокосилка.

Которую её муж позаимствовал у них два месяца назад.

Она ответила с горечью, что не знает, где эта _хрень,_ поскольку _её муж здесь больше не живёт,_ и что тот оставил всё как было.

Затем она поинтересовалась, не хочет ли Бен апельсинового сока, на что он замотал головой.

А следующим, что Бен запомнил, было то, как впилась в поясницу столешница и как он вцепился в неё до побелевших костяшек.

Крепко стиснув зубы и тяжело дыша сквозь них, он посмотрел вниз, на руку миссис Миллер, скользившую по его члену вверх-вниз всё быстрее и быстрее, затем выше, ей в лицо, которое было очень близко к его, и всё никак не мог вникнуть в то, что она лопотала.

Он кончил ей в руку до смешного быстро, что, похоже, ничуть её не смутило.

И всё же он заметил, что она старалась не встречаться с ним взглядом, протягивая ему бумажное полотенце.

— Вот, вытрись.

Моя руки, она сказала ему, не оборачиваясь:

— Тебе пора, муж может вернуться в любую минуту.

Бен моргнул, всё ещё находясь в тумане оргазма.

— Я думал, он вас бросил…

— Да не бросал он, — раздражённо уточнила она. — Мы вместе так решили. _Это всё ещё его дом._

Несколько секунд он не двигался, потом тупо кивнул, хотя она этого и не видела, подтянул шорты и поплёлся на выход, с трудом передвигая ноги.

— Бенджамин!

Бен развернулся к ней.

— Да?

Она по-прежнему стояла к нему спиной.

— Глянь газонокосилку на заднем дворе.

Но он не стал. Вместо этого отвернулся и направился к входной двери. А вернувшись домой, сообщил Лее, что не смог найти газонокосилку.

— А почему так долго? — последовал её вопрос.

Он не ответил.

Он просто взбежал вверх по лестнице.

***

Во второй раз они встретились две недели спустя, в магазинчике около школы. Бен выполнял пару Леиных поручений.

Вид у миссис Миллер был очень смущённый и извиняющийся, хотя сложно было сказать наверняка, к тому же слов извинений не прозвучало. Она сожалела о том, что сделала, или она чувствовала себя виноватой перед ним? Может, и то и другое.

Но она посмотрела ему в глаза. Сказала, что может подвезти его домой, если он хочет.

Пятнадцать минут спустя он лежал в её постели, а она сидела на нём — и он изо всех сил старался не кончить слишком быстро.

На этот раз ему пришлось уйти по реальной причине: Лея не часто находилась дома, но в тот день была и ждала свои продукты.

Так он и сказал миссис Миллер, стянув с члена презерватив и торопливо надевая носки.

— Извини… Мама ждёт меня с…

— Прошу, уволь меня от разговоров о своей матери, — перебила она, а затем вышла из комнаты, не сказав больше ни слова.

Внизу, когда он сказал, что уходит, она уже занялась какими-то делами на кухне. Кивнула, даже не взглянув на него.

С того дня их встречи перестали быть случайными.

И первое время, когда она кончала под ним, от его рта или пальцев, а потом молча уходила в ванную, он всё равно _не понимал._

Ей потребовалось несколько попыток, чтобы заставить Бена уяснить, как всё происходит.

— О… ты… ещё здесь? — спросила она, вернувшись в гостиную и обнаружив, что он всё так же лежит на диване.

— Э… да, — ответил он смущённо.

Он сел, гадая, где, по её мнению, он должен был находиться.

— …Смотри не засни… — пробормотала она, бесцельно передвигая вещи. Она пыталась скрыть досаду и говорить ровным голосом, но у неё не вышло.

Он сглотнул.

— Хочешь, чтобы я ушёл?

— Ну а что, твои родители разве не станут волноваться? — парировала она, уходя от темы.

«Нет», — хотел сказать он. — «Не станут».

Но не сказал. Потому что понял намёк.

Так повторялось несколько раз.

Вскоре ей стало не нужно ничего говорить. Как только она уходила в ванную, он одевался и через минуту выходил за дверь.

Как хорошо выдрессированный пёс.

Но однажды, когда она не встала сразу, а поцеловала его вместо этого, ему по наивности взбрело в голову, что они могли бы заняться чем-то кроме секса.

— А ты не хочешь… фильм посмотреть, или…

Миссис Миллер перекатилась на спину и фыркнула, глядя в потолок.

— Да уж, наверняка у нас вкусы на фильмы сходятся.

Он не нашёл, что на это ответить, поэтому просто смотрел на неё, но она не поворачивалась.

И всё же, потому что он такой тупой, Бен попробовал ещё раз:

— …А какое кино тебе нравится?

Она почти оборвала его:

— Я не смотрю кино.

Он замолчал.

И, что бы ни творилось в его животе, когда он был с ней и кончал, прямо после разрядки там непременно завязывался какой-то узел. Чем бы тот ни был, Бен старался о нём не думать.

Чего-то ему не хватало, в чём-то он был недостаточно хорош, но это лишь подпитывало его решимость.

Пытаться быть с нею изобретательным. Выносливым. Легкообучаемым. Всё что угодно, лишь бы она снова позвала его в дом.

Она делала вид, что ему не семнадцать лет, а он делал вид, что не видит, как во время секса с ним она думает о муже.

Случилось как-то, что у миссис Миллер закончились презервативы, но он настоял, чтобы они всё равно занялись сексом.

Она знала, что до неё Бен был девственником и что у него не было никого другого, поэтому согласилась. Хоть и крайне неохотно. Всё, что ему нужно было сделать, — это вовремя вытащить.

Но он не успел.

Оттолкнув его от себя, она растерянно заморгала и прикоснулась кончиками пальцев к вытекающей из неё сперме, будто не могла в это поверить.

Она ударила его прямо по лицу, да так сильно, что это напомнило ему о тех немногих случаях, когда его бил отец.

На долгие несколько секунд в левом ухе зазвенело, и он беззвучно согнулся пополам на диване, прижав руку туда, где болело.

Воцарилось молчание.

Он не смотрел на неё.

Когда он потянулся к своим кроссовкам, дрожа от шока, она выдохнула «прости».

— Не стоило тебя бить, — произнесла она.

Бен обернулся, его лицо пылало.

Она всё ещё лежала на спине, уставившись в потолок и сжимая кулаки, явно не успокоившись.

— А если я забеременею? — наконец спросила она, повернувшись к нему. — Ты бы обеспечил ребёнка, м-м? Готов стать отцом, Бенджамин?

Он знал, что она не пыталась взвалить всю вину на его плечи, а просто хотела напугать.

Миссис Миллер, слава богу, сделала бы аборт без малейших колебаний.

И тем не менее это сработало. Её слова действительно напугали его.

Бен оделся, не сказав ни слова. Он уже собрался на выход, и тут она села на диване.

— Постой.

Он обернулся.

Она встала и большим пальцем за подбородок наклонила его голову набок, осматривая щёку.

Судя по тому, как там горело, на коже наверняка остались красные отметины.

— Не двигайся, — пробормотала она, после чего вышла на кухню.

Бен не двигался. Просто смотрел на диван, придерживая на плече рюкзак.

Вернувшись, она снова наклонила его голову в сторону. Он не сразу заметил в её руке влажную губку.

Та была холодной, и миссис Миллер водила ею по его волосам у виска и над ухом.

— Туда сперма попала, — пробормотала она в качестве объяснения и сделала шаг назад. — Всё. Можешь идти.

Она поднялась по лестнице.

А он стоял там, должно быть, ещё добрую минуту, но в конце концов всё же ушел.

***

Однажды она проводила его до двери.

Такого _никогда_ не бывало.

Он попрощался с ней до субботы, но она покачала головой, словно с неохотой, и сообщила, что в эти выходные её не будет дома.

Бен оставил без внимания боль в груди, которая появлялась каждый раз, когда он думал о том, что она, возможно, встречается с другими мужчинами.

Вместо этого он сосредоточился на том, что она просит его прийти в следующую среду.

Но он так ничего и не понял, пока не заметил во дворе Миллеров табличку «Продаётся».

На подъездной дороге не было машины.

Ни в среду, ни на следующий день, ни в любой другой день после этого.

Миллеры переехали из этого района.

***

Это было год назад.

Что бы ни происходило между ним и миссис Миллер, это длилось всего пять месяцев.

И вот теперь он стоял, пытаясь понять, что происходит…

…уставившись на Джонс.

_Джонс._

Голая, она плакала, стоя на верхней ступеньке лестницы.

Подняв её за талию и прижав к своей груди, он был уверен, что делает ей больно. Но она ничего не сказала, а его сердце билось слишком сильно, чтобы он смог собраться с мыслями и сосредоточиться.

…Исправить. Ему надо всё исправить.

Он разделся гораздо быстрее, чем только что одевался.

Затем обнял её и понял, что никогда не чувствовал себя лучше, чем в тот момент.

_Никогда._

Ему было настолько хорошо, что, заснув, а затем проснувшись без Джонс рядом, он даже пожалел, что попробовал такое душевное спокойствие на вкус.

Неуверенность снова прокралась в его сердце.

Его будто парализовало.

Он не знал, остаться или уйти — не знал, как это обычно происходит.

И сейчас он не знал, хочет ли она, чтобы он проваливал на хер из её постели.

И он боялся спрашивать, потому что боялся узнать ответ.

То, что люди не задерживаются друг у друга после секса, меньше часа назад для него было ясно как день. Теперь же его представления об этом были не столь очевидны.

В горле встал ком, едва Бен услышал, как она шаг за шагом поднимается по лестнице.

Он сел, трясясь от холода, всё ещё без футболки.

И через мгновение увидел, как её нога осторожно открывает дверь.

Она зажгла светильник, ткнув в выключатель локтем.

Он зажмурился от тёплого света, льющегося с потолка, затем быстро заморгал.

Она была в его толстовке.

Той, что упала на лестнице.

В руках она держала вкусняшки: упаковку чипсов, две пачки печенья, конфеты…

Он быстро посмотрел ей в лицо, пытаясь отыскать любые признаки недовольства, но ничего не нашёл.

Стоит ли говорить, что растянувшая её губы широкая улыбка и вовсе застала его врасплох.

Она явно была незлопамятна, если уже простила его глупость.

Она уронила свою ношу на кровать, ему на ноги, затем прошептала, постукивая по пачке печенья:

— Как я рада. Я всегда прошу папу купить их, но он никогда этого не делал.

Он подобрался и сел прямо, прислонившись спиной к изголовью.

— Почему ты шепчешь? — прошептал в ответ, подшучивая над ней. Но потом замер. — Твои родители дома?

— Угадал.

— Что?!

— Да шучу я.

Бен хмыкнул и закатил глаза.

— Обхохочешься.

Рукава его толстовки полностью скрывали её руки.

Он указал на еду.

— Ты предлагаешь мне это в обмен на мою толстовку? Вот уж дудки.

— _Обхохочешься,_ — передразнила она, забираясь в постель.

Она села рядом, к нему лицом, скрестив ноги, и закатала рукава до локтей.

Немного поёрзав, она открыла упаковку чипсов и повернула их к нему, положив рядом с его бедром.

— Осторожнее, не раздави их, — сказала она, беря в руки пачку печенья.

В ту же секунду он взял упаковку обеими руками и стал планомерно _давить, сжимать, скручивать_ — успешно перетирая в пыль все чипсы внутри.

Когда он поднял на Рей глаза, она смотрела разинув рот на его руки, пока её собственные, с пачкой печенья, совершенно застыли. На лице же отражалось что-то среднее между откровенным шоком и неверием.

— О, ты хотела, чтобы я их _не_ раздавил? — проговорил он ровно. — Я подумал, ты сказала: «Пожалуйста, раздави их».

Она закрыла рот и заморгала.

— Мне жаль, — невозмутимо произнёс он.

Он старался не выходить из образа.

— По тебе видно, насколько жаль.

— Потому что так и есть.

Он поднял пакет и засунул руку внутрь.

— Будешь?

— Да, пожалуйста, — ответила она, протягивая руку; её губы сжались в тонкую линию. Оба они соревновались на самый убедительный покерфейс.

— На, — тихо сказал Бен, насыпая ей в руку горсточку крошек.

— Спасибо.

Она осторожно сомкнула ладонь на крошках.

А затем бросила их ему в лицо. Почти все они осели в волосах.

Он закрыл глаза как раз вовремя, оставаясь совершенно неподвижным.

И прочистил горло.

— Кажется, ты нечаянно уронила немного мне на лицо.

— Мне жаль.

— Всё в порядке, с кем не бывает.

— Дашь ещё немного?

Он сделал паузу, его губы дёрнулись. Затем вздохнул и скользнул рукой в пакет во второй раз.

— Конечно. На этот раз будь осторожна.

— Буду.

Как только крошки оказались в её руке, она снова бросила их ему в лицо — очень предсказуемо.

Бен моргнул, стряхивая крошки с век.

Ею можно было восхищаться, потому что у неё гораздо лучше, чем у него, выходило сохранять серьёзную мину.

— Думаю, правильным решением будет всыпать их тебе прямо в рот, — предложил он. — Уберём посредников.

— Даже не знаю, я… — начала Рей, а затем умолкла в середине предложения, так как он вывалил весь пакет ей на голову.

_Какое зрелище!_

Её волосы, брови, плечи — всё покрыли чипсы.

Она замерла на несколько секунд. В конце концов, пыхтя, сплюнула крошки, которые упали на её губы.

Теперь настал её черёд откашляться.

— Не попал в рот, — любезно сообщил Бен.

Она тщательно вытерла крошки вокруг глаз подушечками пальцев.

— Думаешь?

— Да, у тебя осталось немного в волосах. Погоди, не шевелись, я вытащу.

Он наклонился и начал выковыривать единственную крошку из её волос, затем показал ту ей:

— Видишь?

— Это всё? — спросила Рей.

— О да, — кивнул он, — теперь всё хорошо.

— Ничего не осталось?

— Нет, ничего.

Рей помотала головой, и крошки посыпались во все стороны.

Он прикусил внутреннюю сторону щеки.

— Ну, я имел ввиду, что вынул большую часть.

— И правда.

— Можно мне попробовать? — спросил он, протягивая руку за ещё одной крошкой, застрявшей в её волосах…А затем съел её.

Джонс поморщилась.

— _Какая гадость!_

— Ничего себе _откровение_ от девушки, которая нюхала мою подмышку.

Её рот и глаза широко распахнулись, щёки вспыхнули. На этот раз он не смог сохранить серьёзное лицо и ухмыльнулся.

— Это… Это… не одно и то же! — проговорила она сбивчиво.

— Конечно.

— Вовсе нет!

— Конечно, если ты так говоришь.

Он пожал плечами и открыл пачку печенья.

— …Это было через футболку…

— Я там _был,_ не нужно мне рассказывать об этом событии, — проговорил он невнятно с половиной печенья во рту.

Она хлопнула его по руке, и он уронил другую половину.

Он картинно вздохнул и закатил глаза.

— Если хочешь поцелуй — просто попроси. Не устраивай истерику.

— Ты видишь меня насквозь.

Он проглотил то, что было во рту, затем, насколько мог, наклонился к ней и скользнул рукой вокруг её талии.

— Ты завладела _всем_ моим вниманием, Джонс. Тебе не нужно…

Она оборвала его, положив руку ему на лицо и оттолкнув.

— Эй, — запротестовал он, потирая нос, — может тогда _сама_ меня поцелуешь?

— Я ем.

— Всё, шутки кончились, я замёрз, — сообщил он, дёргая за одеяло под ними, побуждая её сдвинуться, чтобы он смог им накрыться.

Она потянулась, чтобы встать — так он подумал.

Но она просто подползла и неловко обняла его, опустившись к нему на колени, — так, что её тело накрыло его, а лицо уткнулось в изгиб шеи.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул он, обнимая её за талию.

И в ответ получил краткий поцелуй в шею.

Он закрыл глаза.

Он не знал, как долго они оставались в таком положении.

По непонятной ему причине он нарушил тишину шёпотом:

— Джонс… Что ты сделала в тот день, что…

Он сделал паузу.

— Что? — буркнула она приглушённо ему в шею.

Соло медленно открыл глаза.

— …что тебе впаяли дежурство в столовке?

Он затаил дыхание.

Она милосердно не упомянула сцену, которая наверняка сразу пришла ей на ум.

— Мистер Харрис попросил весь класс представиться по очереди.

Бен ждал продолжения, но его не последовало. Она молчала так долго, что он решил, что она больше ничего не скажет, и не собирался настаивать.

Но она немного отстранилась, всё ещё лёжа головой на его плече, и продолжила:

— Он хотел, чтобы мы представились и назвали профессии родителей. Когда пришла моя очередь, я назвала только фамилию и имя.

Поскольку она снова замолчала, Бен поднял бровь:

— Из-за этого ты дежурила в столовой?

— Мистер Харрис настаивал, и я сказал ему, что это… не его собачье дело, — пробормотала она.

Брови Бена взмыли вверх.

— Ох, — выдохнул он.

Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем он решился прошептать:

— Выходит, оно того стоило?

И тут же внутренне съёжился, думая о том, _что_ могло подразумеваться под этим вопросом.

_Стоило ли этого знакомство с ним? Тем способом, как это случилось?_

Он растаял в её объятиях через мгновение, когда она прижалась к нему сильнее.

Поняла ли она, что он имел в виду, нет ли, но он чуть не заплакал от огромного облегчения, которое почувствовал, услышав, как она уверенно прошептала в ответ:

— Да. Оно того стоило.


	18. Жизнь гораздо проще

Она практически заснула лицом напротив его губ.

Теперь они оба лежали под одеялом, его глаза были приоткрыты, её же — полностью закрыты.

Веки тяжелели, но он не переставал целовать её, нежно проходясь губами от носа до подбородка, касаясь их вслепую и ощущая слабый сладкий вкус её кожи.

Он даже не знал, как долго занимался этим. Просто в какой-то момент она будто растаяла в его объятиях, перестав отвечать на поцелуи. Она медленно расслабилась, шея обмякла, а голова перекатилась на его плечо.

Её пальцы легонько сжимали его запястье, что покоилось на её шее, пока он чуть придерживал её за подбородок.

Он успешно зацеловал её до отключки. 

Ему хотелось остаться в этой постели навечно, хотелось бороться с желанием заснуть. Время, проводимое здесь, вплотную к ней, нельзя было просаживать на _сон._ Веки смежились, но он вновь разлепил их, изо всех сил стараясь не уснуть.

Если он закроет глаза, что ожидает его, когда он проснётся?

Будет ли жизнь такой же, как раньше?

Ему было трудно, ужасно трудно поверить, что новообретённое чувство спокойствия не уйдёт, что произошедшее сегодня вечером повторится.

Единственное, что он понимал теперь — теперь, когда они перестали разговаривать, теперь, в воцарившейся тишине, нарушаемой лишь шелестом её тихого дыхания, — так это то, что он — несчастный придурок, реально не привыкший к хорошему.

Что-то нашёптывало ему, чтобы он и не привыкал. Он знал, что должен забить на это, но у этого чего-то, кажется, были своя жизнь, воля и голос. И этот голос твердил, что оно будет следовать за ним по пятам и загонять страхи ему в глотку.

Когда она, проснувшись первой, разбудила его, уснувшего вопреки всем стараниям, у него не хватило духу улыбнуться в ответ.

Она включила свет.

Ей не нужно было ничего говорить, чтобы он понял: ему действительно пора идти, если он не хотел, чтобы их застукали её родители.

Она всё ещё могла разговаривать. Это впечатляло, поскольку его горло в эти минуты было стянуто спазмом. Он ничего не мог ответить сразу, просто уставился на подушку.

— Обычно они возвращаются около четырёх. Они могли уйти и до завтрашнего вечера, но я не знаю наверняка. Мне лучше не выходить из дома…

Он не хотел встречаться с её родителями.

Когда-то он уже говорил, что ненавидит их. Не имело значения, заслужили они это или нет, он просто так чувствовал.

Не говоря ни слова, он сел на край кровати. Он взял свои шорты и футболку и надел их.

— Толстовку, Джонс.

Он сказал это, не глядя на неё, занятый тем, что завязывал шнурки на кроссовках.

— Извини, — пробормотала она.

Он не стал успокаивать её, не сказал, что ей не за что извиняться, не улыбнулся — просто ждал, когда она снимет толстовку.

Она стянула её через голову и снова осталась обнажённой. 

Подала ту ему, немного вздёрнув плечи. От стыда, неуверенности… или от холода. Он не мог понять.

Он надел толстовку. Она была такая тёплая… ужасно.

Рей снова появилась перед ним — на этот раз в другой его толстовке.

Ему пришло в голову, что происходящее сейчас нормально. Остаться в постели навечно — это, конечно, романтично, но это не может продолжаться… вечно. Поэтому всё нормально. Нормально, что хорошее подходит к концу. Ему понятно, что всё так и бывает, ему действительно понятно.

Когда он спускался по лестнице, от вида входной двери у него внутри всё сжалось. Оказавшись внизу, он взял свой рюкзак, всё ещё не глядя на Рей.

Естественно, он не мог просто выбежать за дверь, даже если бы захотел, учитывая, какое тяжёлое молчание повисло между ними.

Она переминалась с ноги на ногу, а он просто смотрел в пол.

В конце концов он открыл дверь. На улице было темно. Стояла абсолютно беззвёздная ночь.

Она произнесла с запинкой:

— Увидимся в школе в понедельник?

Спросив о том, что и так было понятно.

Он не стал задумываться почему, но его взяла досада.

— Конечно, где ж ещё? — пробормотал в ответ.

Она смотрела вниз, вернее, куда угодно, только не на него.

— Нигде, я… знаю, — робко выдохнула она.

Он собрался уходить, но она снова заговорила, останавливая его.

— Тебя… тебя… мама ждёт дома?

Он нахмурился.

— Конечно, нет.

Это прозвучало как упрёк — будто вопрос был туп, потому что она и так знала ответ. 

Но это её упоминание о матери застало его врасплох.

Его реакция была не добровольной, а скорее инстинктивной.

Рей поёжилась.

— Хорошо, — снова выдохнула она.

Несколько секунд он ждал, что она продолжит разговор.

Она лишь пожала плечами и уставилась себе под ноги. 

Его тон стал мягче, когда он заговорил вновь. Однако то, что Бен сказал, по-прежнему означало, что прощание будет коротким. Зачем затягивать то, что им обоим было явно неприятно?

— Увидимся, Джонс.

Он немного подождал, пока Рей что-нибудь ответит.

Он не признался в этом самому себе, а может, не осознал сразу, но ему стало неприятно, что вместо этого она слегка отшатнулась.

Упрямо глядя вниз, она никак не показала, что услышала, как он попрощался.

И ничего не ответила.

На самом деле это было больше, чем просто неприятно.

Но разве он был из тех, кто честен с самим собой?

Он был из таких, которым проще притвориться, что это не их печаль. Если долго убеждать себя в чём-то, в конечном итоге можно поверить, что так оно и есть.

Когда Хан не обращал на него внимания, кричал на него, исчезал на несколько дней, Бен часто делал это — притворялся, что ему всё равно. 

И ему всё равно, где сегодня его отец или что Хан думает о своём сыне, не так ли? Да, это так.

Когда миссис Миллер исчезла, ему тоже было всё равно.

Равнодушным жить гораздо проще. Это правда.

Вот о чём он думал, выходя за порог. Горло сжалось так сильно, как никогда прежде. Челюсти свело.

Вот о чём он думал, молча оставляя Джонс.

_Равнодушным жить гораздо проще. Это правда._

***

— Мама?

Лея повернула к нему голову, когда он включил свет в гостиной. 

Она сидела на диване, и Бен едва не вздрогнул, обнаружив её там.

— Какого… э, фига ты делаешь в темноте?

Он сощурился, глядя на свои наручные часы.

_3.10 утра._

— Я смотрела телевизор.

— Ну ладно…

— Не могла уснуть.

— Понятно.

Он остановился на мгновение. Мать больше ничего не говорила, только тёрла глаза. Но когда он направился к лестнице, она остановила его:

— Бенджамин.

— Да?

Лея уставилась на свой халат и потянула за торчащую нитку.

Она выглядела так, будто хотела поговорить, но устала от слов. Будто у неё в голове уже несколько раз прокрутился один и тот же разговор.

— Ты знаешь, я тебе доверяю. Я верю, что ты можешь принимать правильные решения, и знаю, что ты не беспомощен.

Бен заморгал.

— Эм… спасибо?

— Не за что, — ответила мать очень серьёзно. Он нахмурился, напрягаясь всё сильнее с каждой секундой.

— Сегодня вечером я позвонила Софии, — сообщила она. — Когда ты не вернулся домой.

Наступила тишина, которая должна была сказать о многом. Но в тот момент Бен всё ещё ничего не замечал. Не найдя подходящих слов, он снова выдавил: «Хорошо» и пожал плечами.

— Я спросила, был ли ты с Финли, — спокойно продолжила Лея. — Она сказала мне, что её сын должен был встретиться с тобой в «Утопии» сегодня вечером.

Она посмотрела на него.

— Точно так же, как ты сказал по телефону два дня назад, — добавила, как будто только для себя. — И я сказала: «Что ж, похоже на то», хоть я и не была уверена.

Повисла ещё одна многозначительная пауза, на этот раз более длительная. Которую Бен не знал, как прервать.

_Надо ли ему что-то сказать?_

Раньше по возвращении домой никогда не бывало такой странной атмосферы. По возвращении он обычно никогда не беседовал с Леей, тем более в три часа ночи.

— Когда ты не вернулся домой после полуночи, я позвонила ей снова, — наконец продолжила мать и посмотрела на него. — Уже за полночь, Бенджамин. Я спросила: «Твой сын дома?» — «Да, дома» — «Мой сын с ним?» — «Нет, не с ним».

Он тихо фыркнул.

— Ну и что?.. Я просто был в другом месте.

Она кивнула. 

Но затем продолжила свою историю.

— Тогда она сказала, что… Финли сказал ей, что ты не пришёл. Хотя должен был.

Она снова уставилась на свой халат.

— И что он понятия не имеет, где ты.

— А что, я разве обязан всё время держать Финна в курсе того, где нахожусь? — раздражённо пробубнил он.

Горькая улыбка тронула её губы.

— Нет. Никто не ждёт этого от тебя… — Она снова потянула распустившуюся нитку. — Финн тебе не мать.

Бен сжал губы в тонкую линию, едва сдерживая раздражённый вздох и многое другое.

— Тогда я позвонила Кэсу. Он сказал, что По дома. — Лея сглотнула. — И что у них тебя тоже нет. Он разбудил По, чтобы спросить и его. — Она вздохнула. — Когда я обзвонила всех, кого знала, то села смотреть телевизор.

Она не видела, но он всё равно закатил глаза.

_— …Зачем?_

Она поджала губы, и в тишине дома прозвучал её шёпот:

— Потому что бесполезно было звонить в полицию из-за восемнадцатилетнего парня, если он пропал всего несколько часов назад.

Ещё одна очень долгая пауза.

В этот раз он активно пытался придумать что сказать.

Но удавалось только тяжело сглатывать. Снова и снова.

— Оставалось только ждать, — сказала она наконец. — И вот ты явился.

Её голос остался совершенно ровным. То был голос эмоционально истощённого человека. Она словно отстранилась от всего из-за усталости.

Отрешилась от собственных чувств.

Вопрос вышел очень простым, очень искренним, будто Лея действительно не знала ответа:

— Я просила тебя дать мне знать, где ты будешь сегодня вечером?

Бен не отвечал.

Она напомнила, помогая:

— Когда ты звонил своим друзьям, два дня назад.

— Совсем забыл.

— Ты забыл, или тебе всё равно?

Он стиснул зубы и слегка покачал головой, словно не веря своим ушам.

Только когда она встала, он заметил, как опухли её глаза.

Она смотрела прямо на него. 

И в её взгляде не было желания противостоять.

Всё, что он видел, — это покрасневшие, усталые глаза, которые смотрели на него.

— Когда я звонила Софии Лопес и Кэсу Дэмерону сегодня вечером, они знали, где их сыновья. Что они делали. С кем были.

Возможно, она ждала его реакции, но он не реагировал.

В конце концов она прошла мимо него.

— А теперь я пойду спать.

Он не знал, как долго стоял там, прежде чем начать двигаться, поднимаясь в свою комнату.

***

После случившегося воскресенье одновременно летело слишком быстро и ползло слишком медленно.

Долгие часы он с тревогой проигрывал в голове различные варианты того, что может произойти между ним и Джонс в понедельник. Каких действий она будет ждать от него, а каких нет.

Он хотел оказаться в школе _сейчас,_ хотел узнать, как будет жить дальше… но в то же время совершенно не хотел.

Ничего же так и не решилось, верно? А ведь должно было стать проще.

Предполагалось, что он не будет сомневаться. Предполагалось, что он будет _уверен._

И всё же только посмотрите на него: он по-прежнему не мог сказать, что должно произойти дальше — независимо от того, чего он отчаянно хотел.

Он всё ещё был без понятия.

В полном раздрае. 

В смятении.

Но, может, она окажется сильнее, думал он.

Пытаясь себя успокоить.

Из них двоих _она_ может быть уверенной, разве нет?

Наступил понедельник, пришло время идти в школу, а он едва вспомнил, как вообще ходить. 

Когда он издали увидел её на школьном дворе, сердце чуть не проломило грудную клетку.

Она стояла, прислонившись к стене, и, похоже, просто ждала звонка на урок.

Затем он увидел, что она заметила его.

И замерла.

В том, как она смотрела на него, можно было прочесть ожидание, надежду, безразличие, обиду — он не различал нюансы, потому что нужно было дать себе время, чтобы правильно их понять. А ещё лучше — _подойти и поговорить с ней,_ и проверить тем самым свои впечатления.

Всё, что он ясно видел в те несколько кратких секунд, — это то, что она не двигалась.

Не делала ни одного движения в его сторону.

Это конкретно его напугало.

И, не желая тянуть ещё несколько секунд, чтобы окончательно убедиться, что она не жаждет его присутствия так же, как жаждал он, не желая заметить хоть малейший намёк на то, что она не хочет, чтобы он ошивался поблизости, не желая знать правду, он опустил голову, отвернулся и зашёл в ближайшее здание.

…Ибо кто же захочет терпеть боль сразу, если её можно отсрочить?

Чтобы дать разбить себе сердце, можно было и подождать до сегодняшнего урока английского.

Неопределённость в мгновение ока стала безопасным убежищем.

И пусть остаток утра в классе прошёл как в тумане, пусть в голове воцарилась непонятная мешанина из сожалений и ненависти к себе — он справится. 

Однако снова он увидел её до урока английского.

Джонс не часто обедала в столовой — по крайней мере, он не так часто замечал её там. То ли потому, что они не ели в одно и то же время, то ли толпа мешала заметить.

Причина, по которой он легко заметил её на этот раз, помимо того, что его глаза, кажется, хорошо научились распознавать её силуэт, заключалась в том, что он сидел за столом лицом к ней. Довольно далеко, чтобы расслышать её голос, но достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть.

Ученики шумели вокруг них громче, чем обычно.

Он был один на этот раз. А она нет.

Рядом с ней сидели Джулия и незнакомый Бену парень, развёрнутый лицом в другую сторону. Похоже, они вели скучный разговор. Разговор, в котором Джонс не участвовала.

Она сидела лицом к нему, но Бен не видел её глаз: она прятала их рукой, поставив локоть на стол рядом с подносом.

Она не ела.

Он тоже не ел, потому что вместо этого смотрел на неё.

И потому что внутри всё скрутило от волнения.

Она встретилась с ним взглядом, и он понял, что уже несколько минут пялится, как настоящий психопат.

И когда она это сделала, его поразило, что он, хоть и плавился под её взглядом, но не опускал глаз.

А между тем с сегодняшнего утра в нём ничего не изменилось.

Сейчас Бен не особо сомневался, что именно видел в её лице на этот раз, и только поэтому он не отвёл взгляд и не вышел из столовой.

Ученики вокруг смеялись, кричали, болтали, проходили мимо.

А они просто молча смотрели друг на друга.

Его сердце колотилось как бешеное.

И, не дав себе ни шанса подумать дважды, не прикидывая, чем это может обернуться для него, а лишь искренне беспокоясь из-за того, что видит, он проговорил бесшумно:

_Ты в норме?_

Его губы едва шевелились.

Учитывая всё, что происходило вокруг них, он не мог представить, как она смогла бы понять, о чём он пытался её спросить.

Но, видимо, ей и не нужно было понимать.

То, что он пытался поговорить с ней таким странным способом, высвободило в ней что-то, о чём в тот момент он даже не догадывался.

Она встала, уголки губ поползли вниз, подбородок слегка опустился.

Затем она пошла к нему.

Она не смотрела ему прямо в глаза, но и не замедляла шаг, обходя других учеников на своём пути.

Парень, с которым она ела, на мгновение обернулся и глянул ей вслед.

Бен тоже встал, но ноги слишком ослабели, поэтому он не двигался с места.

По тому, как она посмотрела, как потянулась к нему, он сразу понял, за чем она пришла. Что ей было нужно.

Она шагнула прямо к нему в объятия.

Он тут же прижал её к себе вплотную. Так, как ей требовалось.

Затем наклонился и помог ей дотянуться до его губ.

Без сомнений, без единого вопроса. Это было нужно, безотлагательно необходимо им обоим.

Прерываясь первые несколько раз, они будто проверяли, насытились ли друг другом. Нет, ещё нет.

В остальном они едва двигались, и обоим было ясно, что они не оторвутся друг от друга до тех пор, пока не почувствуют, что уже хватит.

Стоило им прервать поцелуй более, чем на секундочку, он увидел, что, хоть в глазах её стояли слёзы, она вновь таяла в его руках — точно так же, как таяла в прошлый раз, когда он целовал её. В прошлый раз, когда обнимал. 

— Пожалуйста, — выдохнула она, — не…

Звучало так, будто её гортань сузилась, и это мешало продолжить. Когда она произнесла это — неважно, какой хрупкой она казалась, неважно, как вежлива была она, — это не было похоже на просьбу… и не было похоже на мольбу. 

_— …не оставляй меня одну._

Он ответил именно так и только так, как она смогла бы услышать, — без малейшего намёка на неуверенность:

— Не оставлю.

К этому нечего было добавить.

Поэтому он повторял это снова и снова, пока она не закивала в его объятиях.

И, наконец, это стало похоже на нормальное начало.

***

**ЭПИЛОГ**

— Джейми, Джейми, Джейми.

— Не надо… Блядь, По, хватит!.. Не тряси меня за руку, пока я держу поднос. Что?!

— Ты плод моего воображения?

— К сожалению, нет. Мне приходится терпеть твоё присутствие наяву.

— Да, я так и думал. Это же реальный мир, верно?

— Где мы сядем?

— Так ты их видишь, да? Там. Длинного говнюка, который обнимает говнюшку покороче. Видишь их? Они мне не мерещатся?

— По.

— Да?

— Помнишь, минуту назад я сказал тебе, что вспомнил кое-что из Климта?

— Э…

— И ты спросил, цитата: «Климт? Кто такой Климт? Какой-то новый рэпер?»

— …Э-э…

— А я сказал тебе, что он художник, и те двое напоминают мне написанную им картину*. Ты спросил: «Когда ты говоришь «эти двое», то имеешь в виду свои яйца?» А я ответил: «Я, сука, без понятия, нахуя с тобой дружу». Помнишь?

— …

— Так вот, я говорил о тех двоих, а не о своих яйцах. Поэтому отвечаю на твой вопрос: да, я их вижу.

— Вот грёбаный ботан.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Cranberries - "Затянется"
> 
> "Но я по уши влюблена.  
Знаешь, я без ума от тебя.  
Ты подчинил меня своей воле.  
Неужели теперь так будет всегда?  
Неужели, неужели,  
Неужели это затянется?"


End file.
